


Sugar Sugar

by thisisalljustsin (buckybarnesismyhusband)



Series: Sweet Family [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Choking, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Daddy Kink, Lace Panties, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Bucky Barnes, Sugar Baby Bucky, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Steve, bucky wears panties, clint set them up!, he isn't captain america but he's beefy, i almost forgot it was abo, it isn't mentioned as much as it is in the other fic, mentioned mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-01 13:50:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 47,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18335579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckybarnesismyhusband/pseuds/thisisalljustsin
Summary: Greenbergwrites got me back on my bullshit with daddy kink. I imagine Bucky looking like that photoshoot Sebastian did for Nylon Guys in 2011 and I even stole an outfit from that so that's why. I don't know about Steve yet. Maybe next chapter.





	1. Bar

**Author's Note:**

> Greenbergwrites got me back on my bullshit with daddy kink. I imagine Bucky looking like that photoshoot Sebastian did for Nylon Guys in 2011 and I even stole an outfit from that so that's why. I don't know about Steve yet. Maybe next chapter.

Bucky didn't enjoy working at a bar but it was okay. He was just lucky enough to know the owners. It was a higher end bar, mostly for wealthy business men to meet, so it allowed him a survey of alphas to choose from. Natasha always rolled her eyes when she'd watch him use his omega charm to get attention but she understood. Her and Clint had met at a young age and he told her right away they were going to get married one day. They were older when she asked him to marry her and a few years after that they decided to open the bar since they both hated their other jobs. Bucky was ever present in their childhoods since they all lived around each other. He had made friends with Clint first and then quickly got along with Natasha when she moved there. She had hired Bucky to work at the bar because she knew it would be good for business but also because she just liked having him around. He was always able to brighten up everyone's day and could get even the saddest person to laugh. Plus he was cute so she kept him at the bar instead of being a waiter. Most people sat at the bar just for Bucky. She was okay with that. 

"I'm just bound to never find a mate, Nat. I'm gonna die alone with my dog and only you and Clint will miss me." He whined while they cleaned up.

"Yeah? When are you getting a dog?"

"I don't know. I just feel like I'll be too lonely and need a companion. I'm allergic to cats and I'm scared of reptiles, birds, and rodents. Dogs are the only other option."

"Fish."

"I want to hold the pet, not stare at it."

"Fair point." Nat hummed with a smile.

"Everyone just wants to fuck me, nobody wants to care for me. I just want constant attention, is that too much to ask for?"

Clint appeared from nowhere and started laughing. "Are you complaining about nobody fucking you again? I offered, Buck. Nat even told me she was okay with it if the day you're down."

"It's because you have thot tendencies that I cannot help you fulfill." Natasha teased with a smile.

"The only thot here is Bucky. Look at how low that v is. Is it even a v-neck, James? It's barely a shirt."

Bucky grabbed the nearest thing to throw at Clint, startling when the glass shattered against the floor. "I'm so sorry."

"Damn," Clint whispered, looking at the broken glass, "you got some real sexual tension. I'll tell you what, I'll send in a friend. He might be able to help you."

"I know your friends. I'm good."

"You don't know this one. You'll love him. You'll figure it out when he comes. Don't worry about it. He's a great guy." Clint rambled before walking into his office.

Bucky shook his head and looked at Natasha for help. She just shrugged and went to grab the broom to clean up the glass pieces. He pouted as he finished cleaning up. Clint was the last person he wanted to play match maker with. The guy's closest friends were people from the circus he had been apart of years ago. A few were decent people, but they were all their own kind of not normal like Clint. He had no idea who to expect out of this and he was a little afraid.

He called his sister the next day to ask her for advice on what to wear.

"Why does it matter what you wear to work today?" Becca asked as she did her homework.

"I'm kinda being set up to meet someone? I want to make sure I don't look like a dork."

She sighed before finally looking at her phone to see what he was wearing. He did a small circle for her, smiling as he posed at the end. She studied it closely before looking back at her notebook.

"Less leather. Wealthy men are into the innocent ones. They want virgins to deflower. Virgins always cost more."

"You're like seventeen. What the fuck are you talking about?" Bucky asked as he went back into his closet to find something else.

"As an innocent looking seventeen year old girl that is a waitress, I get a lot of unwanted male attention and get told all kinds of gross things. I have only my ears pierced, no tattoos, and you know mom doesn't allow me to dress anything but modestly. There's another girl at work that's eighteen and she has piercings up her ears, her nose, and her lip, she has visible tattoos, and she always wears shirts that are a little low since she actually has boobs. She gets attention from guys similar to her. Tattoos, piercings, questionable pasts, younger. I get the gross old men. But you work at a bar that is older men anyways and you aren't a seventeen year old girl. I know your type, Buck. You aren't subtle at all."

"Yeah... I know. Also I need to visit your work some time and scare anyone that looks at you. You're just a baby. You don't need their attention. You just need a small amount of money for gas and teen stuff." Bucky changed out of his previous outfit into something very different.

He showed Becca the outfit of khakis and a striped long sleeved shirt with a hood. The shirt was a little big on him but he figured the look was okay. Becca looked at it when he told her too and nodded.

"Where'd you get the shirt?"

"I dunno. I think I stole it from Clint last time I was over there."

"No. It was your ex-boyfriend's. It was a bad breakup and it makes you very sad to think about even though it was months ago. He was cheating on you though so you needed to be the strong one and force yourself to leave. The passion was starting to leave anyways but you never thought he'd cheat on you. You're still very heartbroken over it. Require comfort."

Bucky stared at his sister before getting close to his laptop's camera. "Rebecca Grace, what the fuck kind of books have you been reading?"

"Mom's romance books. I get bored. I swear to God though, I know you James Buchanan. You are an actor. You can sell that story without trying. If it doesn't get you a boyfriend, you'll at least get laid. Plus, you look really cute. Do your hair in that slightly messy way you used to do your senior year and try to make sure you smile a lot. You got lucky and have perfect, white teeth. It's unfair if you don't show them off."

He laughed a little at that. Becca had gotten braces once she lost all her baby teeth and always yelled at him for having nice teeth. "Yeah, okay. I'll let you know how it goes."

"I want all the gritty details like you always do."

"Oh of course. I'll make sure to tell you about the way he was undressing me with his eyes as he ate up the sob story about my cheating ex."

"God you're annoying. Go to work already."

Becca hung up on him as he laughed. Bucky slipped into his boots and laced them up before heading to work. Natasha was always there first as always, taking stock and making sure everything was clean. She gave him a curt nod to show she saw him before going back to work. He hummed softly as he helped her, taking over sweeping so she could move on to something else.

"You look really cute today. You rarely wear khakis." She commented, turning all of the bottles to show their labels.

Bucky snorted softly. "Becca dressed me. She says I look like an innocent schoolboy with a crush on his teacher when I wear them."

"That is a specific look. Your sister is weird."

"I'm a little concerned sometimes but I do like how she describes her looks. My first outfit she said looked like a bi biker that was intent on finding someone to fuck by the end of the night."

"My God. You might have to show her my outfits to see what she calls them."

"I can if you want. She'd probably come up with some good stuff. You'd also probably have a fan because she is very much a lesbian and has a thing for women who are very strong."

Natasha laughed at that. "I'm too old for her. I'm afraid now. Do not send her pictures of my outfits."

"Crop your head out. She'll never know."

They finished preparing in silence before Clint arrived and unlocked the doors. He joined them behind the bar and wrapped his arms around Nat's waist.

"James you look so adorable! Innocent little schoolboy."

"Oh my God. Becca was right." Natasha said softly, staring at Bucky.

"I will cut off your dick with a rust spoon." Bucky threatened.

"I need that." Clint said with a whine before kissing Nat's cheek and heading to his office.

They watched him go before Bucky looked at Nat and said, "Your husband will die under mysterious circumstances some day."

"I will ask no questions." She replied with a smile.

Bucky shook his head a little. It was a Friday so the bar was busier than usual once six rolled around. He got more attention than he usually did with his outfit. He got complimented by everyone he helped and he would have to remember to thank Becca because he would be rolling in tips by the time they closed. He almost forgot about Clint trying to set him up until a man walked in and it felt like everyone was turning to look at him. He was taller than Bucky by a few inches and had dark blond hair. He was wearing an expensive looking suit, the color of it contracting sharply with his blue eyes. He sat down at the bar in front of Bucky and smiled, showing off perfect, white teeth. Bucky glanced at Natasha who gave him a discreet thumbs up. 

"What can I get you?" Bucky asked with a smile, reaching for a glass.

"I'm not much into alcohol." He said softly, smiling sheepishly.

Bucky blinked at him. "This is a bar. It's kinda the place for people to drink alcohol."

"I understand that, but I'm not exactly here to drink."

"Oh? Then why are you here?" He asked with a smile, crossing his arms on the counter and leaning towards the blond.

"Promised a friend of mine I would try out the dating scene a little. He said someone that works for him was also trying it out."

"What's your friend's name? Is it Clinton Francis Barton?"

The blond eyed him suspiciously. "Yes. How do you know?"

"I work for Clint and he told me he would be sending someone my way. I'm Bucky."

"Steve."

"Well, Steve, I can't chit chat all night since I am technically at work. So you gotta buy a drink."

Steve smiled at that. "Surprise me then."

"One surprise me coming up." Bucky hummed as he grabbed a glass and a couple bottles. 

Natasha watched with her arms crossed as he made the drink. He was showing off and she was worried he was going to drop the new bottle of vodka he was twirling. The blond in front of him watched with wide eyes and she figured that was who Clint had sent. Bucky had a type. The type was blond, strong, incredibly handsome, the typical alpha. He always teased Becca for being into stronger girls but he did the same thing with men. She shook her head as he winked at her before setting the vodka back on the shelf.

"One Sex on the Beach for someone I would definitely have sex on a beach with." Bucky said as he slid the drink across the counter to Steve who was flushed bright red.

"Thanks."

Steve sipped the drink slowly as he kept talking to Bucky. Natasha kept giving him warning looks that he would brush off so he could keep talking to Steve. He continued to make drinks for people that approached the bar but he'd never stop talking to Steve. She was growing a little tired of the scent of arousal each man was giving off. She could tell others weren't enjoying it either.

"Hey Buck, I think Clint and I can finish for the night. You can head off."

Bucky pouted a little at that but nodded. "Alright. See you tomorrow then. I'll go tell Clint to come up."

"No need!" Clint said as he bumped Bucky's hip with his own. "Get outta here. You're makin' the place smell like sex and neither of you have even touched each other."

Steve's flush reached the tips of his ears as he grabbed his wallet and threw down money to pay for his drink. Bucky placed a quick kiss to Clint's cheek before heading to the back to clock out. He found Steve waiting at the doors and smiled at him.

"Would you like to come back to my place?" The blond asked softly, his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"You think I'm easy?" Bucky asked, putting his hands on his hips.

"No! I'm sorry- I just- You were-"

"I'm kidding! Fuck yes let's go back to your place. Lead the way Casanova!"

Steve laughed nervously before leading Bucky to his car. Bucky gaped at the lavish sports car and watched with wide eyes as the doors lifted themselves for him to get in. 

"Can we just fuck in your car? Oh my God this is amazing."

"Not enough room. Sorry." Steve said with a smile as he started the car.

"There's always room." Bucky purred as he watched Steve start the car and pulled away from the curb.

"There's only two seats, Bucky. There is not enough room to do anything."

Bucky tsked softly before leaning back in the seat and pulling his shirt up to his chest slowly. Steve glanced at him as he ran his fingertips along his abdomen slowly before finally dipping a hand into his khakis. He pushed them down slowly to reveal the black, lacy panties he had on underneath.

"Jesus Christ." Steve said softly, running a hand against the fabric. "You had these on the whole time?"

"Yes, daddy." Bucky said softly, grinning as Steve groaned at the name and gripped the steering wheel tightly. 

"Clint told me your kinky but I didn't think that would include a daddy kink."

"I don't tell Clint everything. Being tied up was probably mentioned though. He's walked in enough from never knocking to know that." Bucky said. He reached a hand into the panties and cupped himself with a soft gasp. "Ropes, scarves, collars, spanking, being dressed up, I'm all yours now, daddy. You can do whatever you want with me."

"You are a very naughty boy." Steve said softly as he placed a hand on his thigh. "Naughty boys get punished. Is that what you want, baby? Do you want to be punished."

Bucky shivered and nodded eagerly. "Yes, daddy."

Steve gripped his thigh tightly as he drove into a private parking garage. Bucky hadn't even been paying attention to where they were going but he recognized this parking garage from when he had been an escort. There were a handful of people here that had hired him. When Steve parked he pulled his shirt down and his pants up before getting out. Steve practically dragged him into the elevator before kissing him roughly. Bucky moaned into the heated kiss as Steve ran his hands up his shirt, mapping out the skin of his abdomen. 

"What if someone gets in?" Bucky asked when Steve pulled away to start kissing his neck.

"They're going to be very jealous of the person I'm bringing home." Was all he said before pushing him up against the elevator wall.

Bucky squeaked and wrapped his legs around his waist, leaning his head back against the wall as Steve kissed and nipped at his neck. He almost wished he had worn a different outfit since this one did not show off a lot of skin and all he wanted was Steve's hands or lips against him. The elevator only stopped once and it was at Steve's large penthouse. Bucky barely got a chance to look around as Steve carried him directly to his lavish bedroom. He was tossed on to the large California king bed with silk sheets before he could register where he was. He looked up at Steve and gaped at him.

"What the fuck is your job? Sports car, fancy apartment, even fancier furniture. Are you a hitman or something?"

Steve laughed at that as he slowly took off his suit and hung up the jacket and pants, slipping his shoes off as well. "Or something. I am not a hitman though. We can talk about it later if you'd like. I would rather hear you moaning than talking about my job." He said as he unbuttoned his shirt.

Bucky nodded as he pulled off his shirt. "I can absolutely wait to hear what you do."

Steve tossed his button up and boxers to the floor before climbing on top of Bucky and kissing him again. Bucky felt like he was melting into the silk sheets as Steve kissed him. Their kiss up the elevator was rough and needy, this one was deep and passionate. He moaned as Steve nipped at his bottom lip before pulling away. Bucky squirmed underneath him.

"I gotta undo the boots before this tries to go anywhere. Otherwise it'll ruin that moment."

Steve rolled his eyes before moving off of him. Bucky sat up and unlaced his boots, kicking them off before shimmying out of his khakis. 

"Am I good now?" Steve teased.

"Oh absolutely. Please ravish me."

Steve laughed before pulling Bucky into his lap and wrapping his lips around his right nipple. Bucky shivered and wrapped his arms around his neck. Steve dipped his hands into his panties and kneaded his ass as he sucked and kissed his nipple. 

"Daddy, daddy please!" Bucky whined.

"Please what baby?" Steve asked softly, placing a light kiss in the middle of his chest.

"You said you were gonna punish me for being a naughty boy."

"I'm so sorry I forgot, baby." Steve pulled his hands out of his panties and gave him a hard smack.

Bucky gasped and leaned his head back, curling his toes as Steve gave him another hard smack. He wasn't counting how many times Steve had spanked him but he was sure by the end of it his ass would be red with handprints. Steve didn't seem to mind the kink at all and spanked him until he was falling over in his lap. 

"Are you going to be a good boy now?" He asked softly, supporting Bucky.

"Yes, daddy. I promise I'll be a good boy." Bucky said hoarsely.

"Good boy. Hands and knees now."

Bucky struggled to draw himself off of his lap but he managed to mostly follow through with the command. He was in front of him on his chest and knees, raising his ass up higher. He looked back at him, swaying his hips a little. Steve leaned forward and slowly pulled the panties down to the middle of Bucky's thighs. He ran his tongue along his hole and hummed softly at the amount of slick he had produced.

"You're so wet, baby. Did daddy's punishment get you all wet?" Steve asked as he gathered slick with his fingers.

Bucky shivered and gripped the sheets tightly. "Yes, daddy."

Steve pressed a finger into him slowly, watching him grip the sheets tighter. "I think I'm going to play with you until you're begging for me to fuck you. Do you like that idea, baby?"

"Yes." Bucky gasped. He sucked in a sharp breath as Steve spanked him with one hand and added another finger into him with his other. "Oh fuck, please daddy?"

"That's better." Steve said softly as he fingered him. 

Bucky rocked his hips back and whined. Steve gripped his hips as he slipped in another finger. Bucky writhed under him as he thrusted the fingers, pushing deeper each time.

"Nobody has paid attention to you in so long, baby. Made you so desperate for anyone's touch. Too damn pretty to be acting like a little whore. Are you a whore, baby?"

"Yes, daddy." Bucky gasped, looking back at Steve.

"Now you're daddy's whore. Nobody else's."

Bucky shivered and closed his eyes tightly, curling his toes as he came. Steve slowed his hand down and placed kisses on the small of his back. They were both still until Bucky shifted his hips a little and Steve pulled his fingers out, licking the slick off of them.

"Such a good boy." Steve whispered as he kissed his thighs.

Bucky whined softly and released the sheets from his grip. "Can I ride you, daddy? Please?"

Steve blinked at him before sitting back. "Asking so nicely. I couldn't tell you now, baby."

Bucky stretched for a moment before slowly sitting back on his haunches. Steve leaned forward to kiss his shoulders and wrapped his arms around his waist. Bucky almost wanted to just stay like this until Steve pulled him back on to his lap and he could feel his hard cock rubbing against his hole. He leaned his head back against Steve's shoulder, reaching down to line them up. Steve steadied him as he slowly sunk down. 

"My God, baby. You feel like absolute heaven on my dick." Steve groaned against his shoulder.

"Daddy-" Bucky gasped as he dug his nails into Steve's arm.

"You're in control, sweetheart. Take as much time as you need."

Bucky whined softly before slowly moving his hips. Steve kept his arms around him and whispered praises to him as he rocked his hips. Bucky panted as he picked up his pace, reaching his hands back to bury them into Steve's blond hair. 

"I wish you could see how beautiful you look while you're getting fucked. You look like you're in ecstasy. I can't believe you took my dick in one fluid motion. I've never had anyone else be able to do that. Everyone always tells me I'm too big." Steve thrusted up into him which caused his hips to stutter. "Am I too big, baby? Or did you just need a big dick to calm you down? You were so eager before, writhing and shivering while all I did was finger you. Your body just begged for my cock."

"Oh fuck-" Bucky gasped. "I'm so close, daddy."

"You're not allowed to cum yet, baby. You've already gotten to once. You gotta make daddy cum first, then I'll think about letting you cum again."

Bucky choked on a moan as Steve thrusted up each time he came down. He gripped his hair as he bounced faster. Steve grazed his teeth against Bucky's shoulder as he felt his knot swelling inside of him. 

"Want your knot daddy. Wanna feel it keep in all your cum." Bucky gasped, rolling his hips down against his dick. "Wanna be so full of your cum."

"Oh baby." Steve groaned. "Daddy will give you anything you want if you keep talkin' like that."

Bucky laughed slightly before it broke off into a sharp moan when Steve gripped his hips to thrust up into him with more force. "Please daddy. Tie me up and use me as your fuck toy. Wanna be filled up with your big dick all the time."

Steve pushed Bucky down on to the bed and kept his rough grip on his hips as he fucked him. Bucky gasped at the position change before looking back at Steve through his lashes. Bucky shivered as he felt Steve's knot swell as he came inside him. He rocked his hips to milk him through his orgasm, whining as Steve reached to wrap a hand around his neglected dick. 

"Cum for me baby. Cum for daddy."

Bucky didn't last long before he came again. His whole body felt like it was vibrating with pleasure. Steve carefully gathered him into his arms and held him close as he laid down. He placed light kisses along his shoulder and neck. Bucky hummed softly and closed his eyes.

"I think my panties got ruined." Bucky said softly, breaking their silence.

Steve laughed softly and kissed his cheek. "Sorry, I'll buy you more."

"You'll buy me more?"

"Of course. I told you if you kept talking like that I'd give you anything you wanted, and you kept talking like that. I just want to keep my end of that bargain."

Bucky rolled his eyes and smiled. "Good. I demand replacement panties then."

"I would love to see you wear nothing else, baby."

"Uphold the other end of your bargain and tell me what you do for a living."

Steve buried his face into Bucky's hair and sighed. "I run Allure."

"Allure? Like Allure the goddamn luxury brand?"

"Yep."

"Oh my God. I just got fucked by a billionaire. I called a billionaire daddy. I gotta tell Clint."

Steve laughed. "Why would you need to tell Clint?"

"He's gotta know how his match making ended. I always let him know how it all goes. He's tried a few times now. Where's my phone?"

"I think it's in your pants which are not on the bed. Now stop squirming before you rip my knot off."

Bucky pouted but did as he was told. Steve told him about his business a little. His great-grandmother had started it and then his father ran it once she passed. Once he hit twenty-one his father didn't want to run it anymore so he gave it to him. He enjoyed the job it just got a little hectic so he never found time for dating so he had given Clint's suggestion a chance finally.

"He's been telling me about you for months but I always told him I wasn't ready for dating yet. It's kinda hard to date in this industry. Most people just want money."

"Aw. I'm so glad Clint bugged you about this so much. We never had much money growing up. We could afford the basics but nothing ever too fancy. The first thing I bought when I got a job was a laptop. It was a piece of shit but it was my piece of shit."

Steve laughed softly. "I've grown up like this. It was always fancy clothes and meeting famous people. Dad was the one that introduced the children's line and my mom suggested I model most of it. I don't even know what happened to those pictures. I'm afraid to search the internet."

"I would be too if I was famous."

"Everyone thinks I'm fucking my vice. I am definitely not his type."

"Oh? Does he like twinks?"

"No, he likes women. However, I was his first gay kiss. Except we were both very drunk at some party we didn't want to attend. We were in the backseat of the limo and he kept getting closer before he just kinda did it. He told me the next day he was very sorry and it wouldn't happen again. I thought it was pretty funny. We always joke about us being together so the fact he did that had shocked me. Not long after that was when Clint first brought you up when we were hanging out."

"Okay wait. How in the Hell do you know Clint then? How does that circus kid tie into this luxury brand stuff?"

"Birthday party. We had like a whole carnival at my sixteenth and he kept bugging me. I almost punched him but at the end of the day I liked his jokes and he didn't care about how much money I had. We've been friends ever since."

Bucky shook his head. "He makes friends with everyone. We used to tell him he'd get kidnapped from it one day. He never talked about you."

"I asked him not to. I was afraid of who he would attract if he talked about being my friend. I didn't want to ruin his friendships."

"You're so thoughtful."

Steve laughed softly and brushed his fingers along Bucky's side, stopping his hand at his hip. "We were just teens. I think he was fourteen or fifteen when that happened."

"Wow. I was ten."

"You're six years younger than me? You don't look like it."

"I have always looked older. I'm only twenty-two. Mom says it was always a blessing and a curse because I could take my little sister to stuff and nobody would bat an eye because I looked a lot older. We used to sneak into R rated movies with me as the oldest even though I was one of the youngest kids in our group. Becca's the same way though. She's only seventeen but has all these gross guys hitting on her because she looks older."

Steve shook his head. "Poor kid."

"Can I move now? I gotta pee." Bucky said with a pout.

Steve laughed and kissed his shoulder as he carefully pulled out. "Shower?"

"Oh my God, yes."

Bucky got up from the bed slowly and waddled into the bathroom behind Steve. Their shower resulted in only getting clean because Bucky didn't want to be forced to stand with a knot inside him. The shower was incredible though since it fit both of them comfortably and there were multiple shower heads. The hot water felt like it was washing away all of his stress. Steve laughed at him as he washed him with some fruity scented body wash. 

"Can I live in your shower? This is amazing." 

"In my shower? No. It's already taken. My dog likes to sleep in here."

"You have a dog?"

"Yes. She's with the lady under me because I didn't know how this night would end. She was very happy to see her though. She hasn't gotten to watch her for a while."

"Well now I have to come back on another day to see her."

"You could stay the night and see her in the morning." Steve offered sheepishly as he moved Bucky closer to the spray of water.

Bucky's face lit up. "Really?"

"Of course. Wouldn't want to send you back to your apartment with some sort of walk of shame. I'd rather drop you off tomorrow. Hold your hand the entire drive. Ask you out on a real date while we're stopped at a red light. Kiss you goodbye when we got parked at your building."

Bucky smiled and wrapped his arms around his neck. "I would love all of that."

Steve kissed him before shutting the water off and grabbing a towel to wrap him up in. "You can borrow my clothes for pajamas then. I'll pick Penelope up in the morning so you can be woken up with puppy kisses. She loves meeting new people."

"I can't wait to meet the puppy." Bucky said softly as Steve dried his hair.

Bucky dried himself off before going to pick up his clothes so he could find his phone. He sent Clint a picture of the hickeys littering his neck and shoulder, saying he was happy with the guy he picked for him. He also shot Becca a quick text to tell her the outfit she had picked led to a fun night. She sent him back a text almost immediately that simply said, "You're such a slut." He smiled at that before setting his phone down on the dresser. Steve handed him a tshirt and a pair of boxers.

"I feel like this alone costs more than my apartment. I didn't even know Allure made underwear."

"It hasn't come out yet. I always try things out though along with a few other staff members and models. They'll be releasing in a few weeks. Maybe you could model a few pairs for it."

Bucky felt his cheeks heat up. "Me? Model?"

"Yeah. If you're comfortable with it. You don't have to. You look really good in them though. I'll make sure you get a pair once they're out."

Bucky hugged Steve tightly and pecked his lips repeatedly. Steve smiled and kissed him back.

"What was that for?" He asked once Bucky let him go.

"You're just overwhelming me with stuff. I'm stealing this pair. You are not getting it back."

"That's fine. I have more."

Bucky played with the hem of the shirt as Steve quickly changed the sheets on his bed. He almost felt bad for coming on those sheets. They were probably really expensive too and he just ruined them with his seed. Steve grabbed a fuzzy blanket from his closet and threw it over the new sheets. Bucky climbed into the bed with him and buried his face against his chest. He couldn't sleep because he was worried. Steve kept talking about things in the future. Did he really want a relationship? Bucky knew he was ready for one, he had been searching for almost two years, but Steve said he just got back into the dating scene. What if Steve decided he didn't want to be with him only after a few days?


	2. Penthouse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof this is really dialogue heavy. My bad.

True to his word, Steve was out of bed before Bucky was even awake and went to get his dog. He pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie before riding the elevator down a floor and finding the right door to knock on. Mrs. Moore answered and smiled up at him. She was much shorter than he was and had a head of shocking white hair. Her robe was tied around the waist in a neat bow.

"Good morning, Steven. Come for Penelope?"

"I might have stopped for a cup of coffee if you've got any." He replied with a smile.

"Oh there's always coffee for you, sweetie. She's been such a good girl, she'll be happy to see you."

Mrs. Moore walked away from the door and Steve followed her inside to the kitchen. She poured him a mug of fresh coffee before walking out. He sat down at the large table and sipped his coffee. He heard claws against the hardwood and smiled as Penelope appeared in front of him. He didn't know why he picked a French bulldog but he had fallen in love with her the moment he saw her. Her fur was white as snow and her eyes were a deep chocolate brown. He picked her up so she could sit on his lap and continued to sip his coffee. Mrs. Moore sat across from him and sipped her own coffee.

"She's so precious. I'm so glad I got to keep her for you. She's always allowed back, just like you Steven. You don't visit as much as you used to."

"I know, I apologize. I've been very busy with the business. I almost wish some days my dad hadn't given it to me."

She nodded at that. "Yes, but the days you don't I know you enjoy it. I remember when you first moved in. Such an eager young man. I saw changes in that company so fast. Your father never did much for change. Your grandmother would've blown a gasket if he had. Rest her soul. But she would be so proud if she could see you today. I'm sure she'd understand the changes since the times are very different."

Steve smiled. His grandmother had passed not long after he had taken over for his father. She had told him how proud she was last time she had seen him. "Thank you, Mrs. Moore. I'm very proud of everything I've done too." He finished his coffee before checking the time. He'd feel bad if Bucky woke up alone. "Thank you for the coffee, I've got to head off now."

"Early meeting?" She asked as she grabbed his empty mug.

"Something like that." He said with a smile.

Steve carried Penelope out of Mrs. Moore's and into the elevator. She licked his hand during the short ride up. He kissed the top of her head as he brought her into the bedroom. Thankfully, Bucky was still fast asleep. He looked just as beautiful asleep as he did awake. His hair was a little wild and his shirt was bunched up to his chest. Steve smiled as he set Penelope down on the bed and watched as she sniffed Bucky before licking his cheek. He scrunched his face as she kept licking him. When he finally opened his eyes he gasped loudly.

"She's so adorable." He said softly, reaching to pet between her ears.

"Thanks. She was an impulse buy but I'm glad I did it. She was just too cute to say no to."

"I love her. What's her name?"

"Penelope."

"Oh my God that's such a cute old lady name." Bucky sat up slowly and used both of his hands to pet the small dog.

Steve smiled fondly as he watched them. Mrs. Penelope Moore had smacked him in the chest when he told her the puppy's name a month ago. He couldn't think of any other name that would suit her as well though. Bucky started baby talking to the puppy, telling her how pretty she was and she just kept licking whatever she could reach. Steve left the bedroom and headed to the kitchen so he could make him breakfast. He started a pot of coffee before looking in his fridge. He wasn't really sure of what Bucky wanted so he decided to make a little of everything. He set a layer of bacon on a cooking sheet before putting it in the oven and grabbing a pan for scrambled eggs and pancakes. He used his phone to play some music as he made all the food, humming along softly with the songs. 

Bucky walked into the kitchen carrying Penelope when the food was all done and licked his lips. "You made all this for me?" He asked with a smile, batting his eyelashes as he leaned on a counter.

"Well half at least. Some is also for me and I may have made a little pancake for Penelope. She likes them. She'll also eat all your bacon so I wouldn't hold her while eating."

Bucky pouted but set the puppy down. "Sorry puppy. I really like bacon."

Steve laughed as he grabbed two plates and two mugs from a cupboard. "Will you grab us some forks? You're right in front of the drawer."

"Only because you asked nicely." Bucky said sarcastically before turning and pulling the drawer open. 

"Baby would please grab two forks so daddy can eat his breakfast and feed you yours?" Steve asked with a grin.

Bucky stuck his tongue out at him as he slammed the drawer after grabbing two forks. The utensils clattered from the force and he quickly scrambled to sit at the table nearby. Steve shook his head as he filled the plates before carrying them to the table, sitting across from Bucky.

"I didn't know what you wanted but this is what me and Pen eat on Saturdays. Figured you'd be okay with it."

"I am very okay with it." Bucky said as he poured a copious amount of syrup over his entire plate.

Steve raised an eyebrow as he watched him. "Does my baby have a sweet tooth?"

"If I could I would eat cake for every meal. My mom had to hide every dessert she ever made because I would dig into it. Halloween and Valentine's are my favorite holidays because of all the goddamn candy. Shit gets real cheap the next day too so that's also a big plus. One of my exes gave me a big candy bouquet for something and I think I ate the entire thing in one sitting."

"Oh my God." Steve said softly. "I rarely have sweets here. I'm not big on them but sometimes I get sent stuff. Businesses I've partnered with sometimes send me things. They usually go bad by the time I remember them."

"That's horrible. You're horrible. How could you do such a thing?" 

"I just don't eat it and I don't know how to tell them no!"

Bucky shook his head before digging into his breakfast eagerly. Steve laughed at the amount of syrup he was managing to get everywhere. There was a steady drip from the plate on to the table, he had smeared some on his cheeks from a big bite earlier, and there were a few drops on the shirt he was wearing. Steve only used a small amount on his own so he had no mess like the man across from him. 

"So what's running a giant business like?" Bucky asked when he took a break from shoveling food into his mouth.

"Stressful. As CEO I have a lot to manage myself. I can sometimes pass things on to others but I like to do most of it myself. It's mostly meetings though. Meeting with other businesses, setting up events and shows, financial stuff. It's a little boring sometimes."

"Sounds like it. I would hate to be in meetings all day. I gotta move a lot otherwise I go mad but Nat won't let me be a waiter. She's got me locked in the bar."

"You are pretty cute. I'm sure you get a lot of attention back there."

Bucky snorted. "That's exactly why she does it. It's not that bad though I guess."

"Have you looked into working somewhere else?"

"Not really. Nat and Clint are really flexible with my hours and shit. I'm there a lot but you know they got other staff that they can switch whenever I want a day off. I've thought about it but I don't think anywhere else would be cool like that."

Steve nodded a little. "Makes sense. Being the boss allows me similar opportunities. I can always make Sam act in my place whenever I can't drag myself out of bed. He's very understanding."

"Sounds like a nice guy. Maybe I could meet him one day."

"Probably will. He usually lets himself in whenever he feels like it. He's usually here when I wake up and then he sits and complains about work. Sometimes he drags me out on runs."

"Oh gross. I would never wake up to run. Or run in general."

"It's not that bad, Buck."

"You're the healthy one here, daddy."

Steve rolled his eyes and finished his plate before carrying it to the sink to wash dishes. Bucky helped himself to another heaping of food and syrup. Penelope was sitting on the floor next to Bucky's chair and giving him puppy dog eyes. He tried to ignore her but gave up and slipped her a piece of bacon which she ran off with to eat. 

"Did you just feed Pen?"

"Me? No. I would never."

"She just ran out. She doesn't like to eat where I can see her if she thinks she'll get in trouble."

"Would she get in trouble?"

"No. I think the one that gave her the food should get in trouble instead."

Bucky hummed thoughtfully. "What would you do to that person?"

"Depends on who gave it to her. Wouldn't want to dish out the wrong punishment."

"You're so mean. Fine, I gave her a piece of bacon. How could I not? She has giant puppy dog eyes."

Steve nodded in agreement. "She does. I fall for them a lot too. I think I can let it slide this one time then."

Bucky shifted in his chair and pouted. "I need to be punished, daddy."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"Are you arguing with me?" 

Bucky bit his lip as Steve turned to look at him, setting his plate down in the soapy water in the sink. He dried his hands on the towel hanging off the oven before approaching him. Bucky looked up at him, feigning innocence.

"You also got syrup on my shirt that you're wearing. That was very expensive, baby. Back talking and ruining one of daddy's favorite shirts is naughty."

"I'm sorry daddy." Bucky said softly.

"Show daddy how sorry you are."

Bucky slid off the chair slowly and looked up at Steve as he licked his bottom lip. Steve carded his hands through his dark hair as he tugged his sweatpants down to expose his cock. He bit his bottom lip as he carefully wrapped a hand around his hardening dick before licking the tip. Steve hissed softly and leaned his head back as Bucky took more into his mouth. He couldn't fit all of it but he tried, keeping his hand around what he couldn't get. He closed his eyes as he began to bob his head. 

"Such a little slut for my dick. You look even prettier on your knees." Steve said softly which contrasted against the tight grip he had on Bucky's hair.

Bucky moaned around him as he kept sucking, opening his eyes slightly to look up at him. Steve was looking down at him again and tugged on his hair when their eyes met. Bucky whined sharply and reached a hand down to touch himself. Steve pulled his head back when he noticed.

"Hey!" Bucky squeaked.

"Do not touch yourself. I'll take care of you when you are done."

"But-"

"Do not argue with daddy."

Bucky pouted and set his hand on Steve's hip before Steve guided him back to his dick. Bucky kissed his hip before licking a stripe from base to tip. 

"Good boy." Steve whispered as Bucky took the tip into his mouth and sucked gently.

Bucky hummed softly and closed his eyes as he focused on sucking Steve off. He dug his nails into his hip as took as much as he could into his mouth. Steve groaned and bucked his hips forwards, causing Bucky to gag. He pulled back and caught his breath, looking up at him. Steve pet his hair gently as an apology. He moved one hand to use his thumb and wipe drool off Bucky's cheek. Bucky sucked on his thumb before moving back to his dick. 

"God damn, Bucky." Steve said softly as he sucked him in earnest. "So close, baby. Wanna cum all over your pretty face."

Bucky moaned and wrapped his hand around his growing knot. Steve gripped his hair tightly and pulled him back. Bucky used his hand to draw Steve to his orgasm and gasped softly as he came on his face. Steve released his grip on his hair and helped him up to his feet. Bucky looked at him and smiled softly.

"Did I do good, daddy?"

"So good, baby. So good." Steve said before kissing his forehead. "Let's get you taken care of and then cleaned up."

Steve easily picked Bucky up and set him on the table. Bucky looked at him in confusion before he was being pushed back to lay down. Steve tugged his boxers off before placing wet kisses on his thighs.

"What're you doing, daddy?" Bucky asked softly, tugging off his shirt slowly.

"You'll see sweetheart. Just sit still so you don't fall off the table."

Bucky snorted softly and used the shirt to wipe off his face clean. "I'll try my best."

Steve lifted Bucky's legs over his shoulders and placed a kiss to his hipbone. Bucky wrapped his legs around his neck, locking his ankles together. Steve looked up at him with a wink before leaning down to lap his hole that was glistening with slick. He used his hands to spread his cheeks before burying his face between them. Bucky tilted his head back and whined softly.

"Oh- Daddy-"

Steve answered him by wrapping a hand around his dick and pumping him slowly as he licked up his slick. Bucky rocked his hips a little and scraped his nails against the table. He only things grounding him were the cold of the table against his back and Steve's hands on his dick and hip as he ate him out. He gasped as Steve moved his hand from his hip to add fingers to his tongue. 

"Ah- So close, daddy." He whined, rocking his hips more.

Steve sped his hand up on his dick as he pushed his fingers deeper into him. Bucky cried out hoarsely as he came, digging his nails into his palms. Steve cleaned up his hole before pulling away. He stayed in front of him and rubbed his legs gently. When his vision was no longer blurry, Bucky looked up at Steve with a content smile.

"Told you I'd take care of you." Steve said with his own smile. "Now what do you say?"

"Thank you, daddy." Bucky said breathlessly.

"Go take a shower, I'm going to clean up. Wait on the bed when you're done."

"Okay, daddy." 

Steve helped Bucky off the table and watched him stumble towards the bedroom. He grabbed the dishes left on the table and set them in the sink before cleaning off the table. When he turned to head to the bedroom he was stopped by Penelope sitting at his feet.

"Are you judging me, Pen?" He asked with a smile that changed into a frown when she yipped. "That's rude. I don't ever judge you you little butthead."

He walked past the puppy to walk into the bedroom. Bucky was laying on the bed with a towel wrapped around his waist. His eyes were closed and his breathing was quiet. Steve smiled and grabbed some clothes from his dresser before he approached Bucky and carefully ran a hand through his damp hair. He stirred from that, nuzzling into his hand, but didn't open his eyes.

"Hi daddy."

"Hey baby. Wanna get dressed?"

"Will you dress me?"

"Of course, sweetheart."

Bucky opened his eyes and sat up slowly. Steve pulled him to his feet and used the towel from his waist to dry him off. He kissed his forehead before helping him get dressed. Bucky sat back down on the bed once he was dressed in the sweats and long sleeved shirt. 

"You gonna bring me back home before I crash here for the rest of the day?"

"I mean you can stay here. I'm just going to do some work on my laptop. Figured you wouldn't want to sit here while I did that." 

Bucky nodded a little. "That would get boring. I'm alright with going back. I gotta do laundry and clean my apartment anyways. Ma said I should get a roommate so I don't have to work so much, so I have to clean before they show up tomorrow."

"Sounds fun." Steve hummed as he put his hands into his hoodie pocket.

"Not really. I hate cleaning." Bucky mumbled as he picked up his clothes from last night. 

"Maybe you should just stay here then." Steve teased as he walked out of the bedroom.

Bucky pouted and quickly grabbed his boots before following after him. He was leaning against the wall next to the elevator. Bucky slipped the boots over his feet, not bothering to lace them up. Steve held out his hand and he rolled his eyes before holding it. 

"You wanna ride in the fancy car again or do you want to take a different car?"

"How many do you have?"

Steve tugged Bucky into the elevator once the doors were open and pressed the button for the garage. "Enough. It's your pick though. Fancy or not fancy?"

Bucky studied his face. "Is there a fancier one than the one last night?" Steve grinned and nodded. "Then I want you to drive that one. Show up in luxury."

"You're already wearing an entire Allure outfit. How much more luxury do you need?"

"I like expensive things. I just can't buy them."

"You're so goddamn adorable."

Bucky pouted and Steve brought his hand up to his lips to kiss it. They finished the rest of the ride down in silence and when the doors opened Steve released his hand and walked away from him. Bucky whined before running after him. He was leaning against a dark red Lamborghini. Bucky's mouth fell open in shock.

"Jesus. Oh my God. You're serious? This is fucking yours too?"

"Well, yeah. Otherwise I wouldn't be leaning on it."

"I know you have money but how many goddamn cars do you need?"

"I don't have that many. There's only like six."

"I don't even have one!"

"Oh." Steve said softly, looking down at the floor awkwardly before quickly getting into the car.

Bucky made a sound of distress before climbing into the passenger side. Steve started the car and drove out of the garage. He started heading towards the bar since he figured he lived near it. He didn't have a car so it made sense. Right?

"Oh fuck. I forgot to tell you where my apartment is." Bucky said suddenly, pulling his gaze from the window. "Oh. You're going in the right way."

"Well that's good. I was just guessing." 

"Smart guess, daddy."

Steve snorted and looked over at him as they stopped at a red light. "May I take you out to dinner, Bucky?" 

"Of course. Where are you taking me?"

"Haven't decided yet. Do you have a day that would work best?"

Bucky hummed and looked back out the window as the light turned green. "I could ditch my new roommate tomorrow. It's not like I'm required to hang out with them all the time."

"Okay. Tomorrow at six?"

"Tomorrow at six."

"I'll pick you up in this."

"No drive something else. I'm sure I'll know it's still you. Only dumbass that drives expensive fucking cars around here."

Steve laughed. "It's a nice part of the city. I didn't want one of those giant penthouses like some people have. I like mine."

"I like it too. It's like four times the size of my apartment. If not more."

Steve tapped his fingers against the steering wheel and glanced at Bucky. The afternoon sun was bouncing off his dark hair and showing him the freckles hidden on his cheeks. He smiled as he looked forward again.

"Are we almost there?"

"Jesus I keep forgetting I didn't tell you where I live. Yeah it's like another block. Right there." Bucky pointed to the old, brick building.

Steve managed to find a parking space and climbed out of the car so he could open Bucky's door. He helped him out and held on to his hand as they headed into the building.

"You don't have to walk me to my door, Steve."

"I also don't have to take you out to dinner tomorrow. It's something I want to do."

Bucky blushed and focused on getting to his door. He patted the pants he was carrying to find his keys and pouted as they fell out on to the floor. He pouted before bending over to grab them. He gasped sharply as Steve gave him a smack on his ass. He stood straight up and glared at him before shoving the key into the lock. 

"That was rude."

"It wasn't that hard."

"Not the point. You're not coming in though. It's a wreck in there."

Steve shrugged. "That's okay. I can give you a goodbye kiss at the door."

Bucky hugged his clothes to his chest as Steve kissed him. It was the first kiss that didn't feel needy and desperate. It was chaste and soft. Steve kissed him again on his forehead before he waved goodbye and headed back to his car. Bucky walked into his apartment and leaned against the door for what felt like forever before his phone went off. He ignored it in favor of ghosting his fingers over his lips. He suddenly felt like his worries from last night were ridiculous. He just didn't know what to label their relationship with.


	3. Apartment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this at like one in the morning but I told myself I have to stop posting things that late.

Bucky hated cleaning. He did the bare minimum when he had to because he didn't want to run out of clean dishes or clean clothes. He vacuumed whenever there was a mess but other than that he didn't bother. He had changed out of the sweatpants into shorts so he wouldn't get too hot while he scrubbed the entire apartment. He called Becca while he started with the kitchen and grinned when she finally answered. She was still laying in bed and had the blankets pulled up to her chin but at least she answered.

"What's up loser? That's a really nice looking shirt."

"I'm just cleaning. It's Steve's shirt."

She squinted and moved closer to her camera before suddenly pulling it back. "Jesus Christ. An Allure shirt? That's even one of the special addition ones from the spring line last year. Where the fuck did you get that?"

"I just said Steve."

"How loaded is he?"

Bucky shrugged as he did his dishes. "I dunno. Pretty loaded. He kinda runs Allure."

He flinched as she screamed. "You're dating Allure's CEO?"

"Maybe? We haven't really talked about dating. It's just kinda been fucking."

"I'm hanging up. I have so many people to tell about this. You're not even that pretty and you're fucking Allure's CEO."

"I've been told I'm very pretty so that was rude. Also please don't tell anyone. I don't know how public he wants to be about it."

Becca whined and he heard her kicking her blankets off. "That's not even fair. Fine. I won't tell anyone. But I want to be the first to know when it's official or I will cut your dick off."

"Fine. And I won't tell mom about that time you borrowed her car and your friend puked in it."

"You promised to never bring that up again! Now I'm really hanging up. Have fun cleaning in a goddamn Allure shirt. Jesus. You better get shit for me outta this too. I want expensive shit."

Bucky rolled his eyes as she kept ranting before drying his hand on his shorts and hanging up. He opened Pandora and picked the 2000s pop radio before going back to cleaning. He wasn't usually in his apartment so it wasn't that bad. He didn't know how to cook much either so there wasn't crumbs or sauce stuck to the counters or walls. He swung his hips as he moved through the small kitchen and put things back in their places. He started comparing his kitchen to Steve's, laughing as he thought about it. He had a coffee maker he had found new at a garage sale before he moved to his apartment. It was maybe twenty dollars. Steve's coffee maker looked more expensive than everything in Bucky's kitchen. It was a hodgepodge of things he had found at garage sales or things he had stolen from his mother claiming it was his. Just from the small amount of dishes he had seen and the silverware drawer he knew Steve's cupboards mostly matched. The plates and mugs were an ivory color with vines and the silverware had a similar vine design.

"Probably custom made." Bucky mumbled to himself as he organized his cupboards.

He made sure to leave some space in the cupboards because he wasn't entirely sure on what his new roommate was going to bring with them. He knew there were a few cups and a bowl he would never leave elsewhere since they were his favorites. He stepped back to see how the kitchen looked. He'd need to sweep and mop but he would do that when he cleaned the bathroom. He grabbed his phone as he moved into the living room and tugged at his hair with his other hand. For not being home much his living room was an absolute disaster.

There were food wrappers and empty plastic bottles on the small coffee table. Magazines opened and unopened laying around the couch, chair, and coffee table. Movie cases were all over the floor in front of the TV.

He sighed loudly before going back into the kitchen to grab a garbage bag and pushed all the trash into it. Most of the magazines got tossed into it too and the rest were set neatly on the coffee table. He checked all the movie cases to make sure the right movies were in them before setting them back on the small shelf in the TV stand. He grabbed the vacuum and cleaned the couch and chair before doing the floor. He cringed at each sound the vacuum made since he didn't think the apartment wouldn't be that bad. He was wrong. He was very wrong. 

The bathroom wasn't too bad since he used it every day and would clean it frequently. He moved some of his stuff out from the shower and off the sink though. Wouldn't want it to look like he controlled the entire bathroom. The spare room was just a little dusty since he hadn't been in it since Clint had given him the bed a few months ago. He could leave his room alone since his new roommate wouldn't be going in his room. He grabbed the broom to sweep the kitchen and bathroom before going over the floors with a mop. Once he felt like the entire apartment was clean he went into the living room and opened the window before throwing himself on to the couch.

He had a missed call from Natasha so he called her back.

"I thought you were dead." She said nonchalantly once he answered. "You always answer."

"I was cleaning. My music shut off too from a text from Becca so I didn't notice you called. Sorry."

"It's fine. Clint showed me your picture last night. I thought I'd give you some time to get home and collect yourself before calling. Those were impressive hickeys."

Bucky snorted and touched his neck. He almost forgot. He'd have to cover them up before his roommate got there tomorrow. And before Steve took him out on their date. "I was kinda shocked when I saw them. Didn't think he'd be one for hickeys."

"Steve's kinda weird. He told me he likes to mark people up."

"How do you know Steve?"

"Clint's kinda my husband, Buck. He's been over a few times. I was taken aback when I first met him but seeing him joke around with Clint. It made sense. He's just a rich kid that wants to be normal. Sometimes at least."

Bucky looked out the window and shrugged. "He asked me out on a date and I forgot to ask what I should wear. What if I overdress? What if I underdress?"

"Ask him."

"I don't have his number!"

"You are the most helpless person I have ever met and it makes me so sad. I'll make Clint text you his number so you don't give yourself a panic attack about clothes."

"Love you, Nat."

"Love you too you big idiot."

He stood from the couch as Nat hung up on him. He headed to his bedroom and stripped before heading to the bathroom. He'd need to figure out a way to stop walking around naked since someone he didn't really know would be living with him soon and he didn't want to traumatize them. For now though, he was going to enjoy it while he could. He hopped into the shower and pouted because the water pressure he had was nowhere near being as good as Steve's. He almost wanted to look into the shampoo he had used but it was probably too expensive to have casually. He finished showering and shut the water off before grabbing his towel off the hook. He hummed softly as he dried off. 

He had met his new roommate for only a little bit. They had come over to see what the apartment was like and they had talked about how both of their jobs were nearby. They had opposite work times so they'd rarely see each other. Which wasn't that big of a deal. As long as they paid their share of the rent Bucky didn't care where or what times they worked. They had been polite and had no problem with paying a deposit and a chunk of last month's rent. 

Bucky walked into his bedroom and grabbed a clean pair of shorts and a loose sweatshirt before grabbing his basket of dirty clothes and his bag of quarters before going downstairs to use the laundry room. As he was shoving all of his clothes into a washing machine someone else walked in. He glanced to see who it was and smiled.

"Sharon."

"James." She said back and picked the washing machine farthest from him.

They had started a feud over laundry not soon after he had moved in and neither of them were ready to admit defeat. She had accidentally left a pair of her underwear in the washing machine that Bucky happened to use and instead of just leaving it on the folding table, he had hung it up on the cork board by the mailboxes. When she had found out it was him she had done the same thing to him. Except she put his underwear on his door. Most people probably thought he had had a girl over since they knew it was just him and what kind of man wore lacy panties? He had gotten back at her though the next time he saw her in the hallway and loudly told her he'd show her his collection if she showed him hers. They continued to play small pranks on each other.

"I saw you shoving an Allure shirt in the washing machine. You find a sugar daddy, James?"

Bucky stared at her with wide eyes. "Sharon, I'm a good boy. I would be sent to Hell if I performed the act of premarital intercourse."

"Oh my God." She said softly before quickly grabbing her basket and walking out.

Bucky laughed and continued to deal with his clothes. It had been longer than he thought since the last time he did laundry so he pulled the clothes out of the washer and sorted through it all. He ended up using two washing machines and then thought about washing the sheets on the guest bed just in case they didn't bring their own sheets. He started the two machines before going back upstairs to his apartment to strip the guest bed. He'd use the same two machines so he wasn't being obnoxious. As he sat around he decided he might as well clean his room too. It was almost as bad as the living room with empty plastic bottles and dirty clothes. He would need to do a lot more laundry than he thought.

A knock at the door startled him from his thoughts and he ran a hand through his hair before going to answer the door. He pulled the door open and blinked at the person standing in front of him. 

"I thought you were coming tomorrow."

Thor smiled sheepishly. "I know, I'm very sorry. But uh, something happened at my house and I didn't think it'd be bad to show up today."

"No, it's fine." Bucky moved out of the doorway. "I just pulled all the sheets off your bed though."

"I brought my own!" Thor said with a smile as he walked in with a handful of bags.

"Oh good. Then you're set."

Thor dragged all of his bags to his room. Bucky went back to finish his room, leaving his bedroom door cracked a little. He'd still wash the sheets but they'd end up in the closet as extras. He managed to fill another basket full of clothes that needed to be washed and threw himself on to his bed. He owned too many clothes. He heard his phone go off and searched for it. He scrambled into the living room just when the call ended. It was from an unknown number so it wasn't a total loss until the same number texted him, "Hey I got your number from Clint. Hope that's okay." And then another text not long after, "I forgot to say this was Steve." Bucky snorted and added the number into his phone as Daddy and then thought better about it and changed it to Steve. He headed back to his room and peeked at Thor's door, finding it shut. He shut his own door and called Steve back.

"Hey!" Steve said happily after answering on the first ring.

"I think it's funny you got my number from Clint because that's how I was going to get yours."

"We both forgot to swap numbers and Clint texted me saying you talked to Nat freaking out about what to wear."

Bucky rolled his eyes and kicked a pile of clothes towards the basket. "My friends are so nice about telling everyone about everything embarrassing I've ever done."

"I thought it was cute. Just nice but don't worry about being too fancy. I wouldn't take you somewhere too extravagant on the first date. Wouldn't want to scare you away."

"I think if I'm still around after your apartment and Lamborghini, I'm not gonna be scared away. Thanks for your concern though. It's very cute."

He heard Steve laugh on the other end. "Well that's good. I don't want to scare you away. Tomorrow at six. Nice but not super fancy. Okay?"

"The only difference from now and this morning is you telling me what to wear. Tomorrow at six. Nice but not too fancy. I got it."

"I just wanted to make sure! I was too excited about you saying yes to actually talk about what were doing except dinner."

"I'm just teasing you. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, baby. See you tomorrow."

Bucky stared at his bedroom door as he whispered, "See you tomorrow, daddy," before hanging up.

He shoved his phone into his pocket and picked up his basket and opened his door. Thor was standing into his own doorway.

"Hey. Did you see the laundry room when you came to look at the apartment?"

"I did not."

"Well I'm gonna go swap out my clothes so you can come see it if you want."

"Okay."

Thor followed behind Bucky as he headed downstairs. They were silent as Bucky moved his clothes into dryers and then put more clothes into the washing machines. Sharon walked in and stared at them before shaking her head and doing the same to her own clothes.

"Am I going to have to play nice since there's another person living with you now?" She asked casually.

"I never planned on playing nice from the start. If he says we've crossed a line we can come to a truce. Until then it is still very much on." 

Bucky and Sharon nodded at each other before Bucky and Thor walked back upstairs.

"What was she talking about?" Thor asked once their door was shut.

"We have a feud including panties. I'll tell you about it later." Bucky grabbed a bottle of juice from the fridge before going back to his bedroom.

Thor watched him in confusion. A feud including panties? He'd have to ask Loki if they had any ideas next time he talked to them.

Bucky was staring up at his ceiling as he laid on his bed. He didn't want to ask Becca for help again for his outfit but he wasn't sure on what to wear. What was nice but not too fancy? Was what he wore yesterday considered in that category? He rolled on to his stomach and closed his eyes. All of his clothes were nice. He kinda needed to look nice to try to attract a mate. A thought suddenly hit him and he rolled off the bed and threw open his door.

"Thor?!"

The sound of plastic hitting the floor came from the kitchen and then Thor answering with, "Yeah?"

"I fucking." Bucky started as he headed to the kitchen. "I'm so goddamn stupid sometimes. You're an alpha, right?"

"Yes?"

"I fucked up. I really fucked up. I got too distracted about having a roommate. I dunno how well this is gonna work, man."

"I was wondering when we first met. You didn't seem too concerned about it then so I thought it was alright. I can find somewhere else if you need."

Bucky shook his head. "Nah, that'd be a dick move. Just uh, give me a heads up about ruts and I'll do the same about heats. I got somewhere I can go. I'm so stupid. I can't believe I didn't realize you were an alpha"

"You did seem very intent on finding a roommate. Perhaps that determination overrode everything else in your head."

"Yeah... Maybe. Sorry I startled you. Also, can I ask you to do something weird?"

"Depends on what it is." Thor asked when he finally bent over to pick up the plate he had dropped.

"I just need help with getting an outfit together for a date. I usually ask my sister but she's kinda freaked out over who I'm going on a date with when I told her this morning."

Thor smiled nervously. "I'm not the best with fashion but I can try my best."

"I'm not good either. Most of my clothes are black because it's easier to dress in all one color or at least partly with the color that goes with everything."

"My boyfriend once asked if I was color blind because I wore a neon pink shirt with a maroon vest and blue swim trunks with sharks on them one time when we were going to the pool. I also had long hair then which I had pulled back with some color hair tie and my sibling, Loki, had added a green bow. It was a colorful look."

"That's," Bucky started softly, "that's so ridiculous. I understand why he asked."

Thor shrugged and set the plate on the counter. "Let's go pick out an outfit! It'll be easier since you said most of your clothes are the same color."

"I actually gotta get my clothes from the dryer which means we'll have more to look at. Feel free to start looking through the closet though."

Bucky went back to his room to grab his basket and ran downstairs. He didn't really have anything in his closet he was worried about Thor finding, it was the fact he might not like what's in the closet and go to the dressers where he could find his private stash of underwear. He simply nodded at Sharon when she walked in and then bolted back upstairs with all of his clothes. Thor was luckily still looking in the closet and Bucky noticed all his leather jackets on the bed.

"You own a lot of leather. In a lot of colors. I like the yellow one most."

"Yeah. It's a little too warm for leather jackets though."

"I took them out because they were in the way. I will put them back, do not worry."

Bucky pushed the laundry basket to the side of the bed they couldn't see when he realized what was right on top of the basket. He didn't know how to explain to his new roommate that he wore women's underwear. That was never a thing he had to worry about telling anyone since the only other people that knew were Natasha and Steve. He didn't want that list to grow any longer. He'd have to put his clothes away once Thor was out.

"Is there anything in the basket that you would like to wear?"

"Nope. It's all socks and underwear. Nothing important. Closet has the best clothes."

Thor pulled out a black button up with daisies on it. He tossed it on to the bed and then grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans to go with it. Bucky examined it closely before nodding.

"With my white Converse?" He asked as he grabbed the shoes from the bottom of the closet.

Thor nodded and set them on the bed next to the outfit. "A wonderful outfit. You were very right about all one color. It is very easy to pick outfits."

"Yeah. It's nice to have your own style though. I wish I had seen the outfit you described earlier."

"Bruce has pictures! I will ask him to send them to me so I can show you. They are not the best because he was laughing so much, but if I remember they are good enough to see the outfit."

"Please? If you do I'll try to find a time I wore something embarrassing. I'm sure my sister has a ton of pictures."

"Yes! Perfect! I will see how busy Bruce is and ask him for the pictures." Thor said before hurrying out of the room 

Bucky took the chance to quickly put away all of his underwear and socks in case Thor ran back in. He managed to get all of his laundry back upstairs and put away before Thor knocked on his door and then walked in. Sure enough he had a picture of the horrendous outfit he talked about and Bucky couldn't contain his laughter. Seeing it definitely gave Bruce a reason to question if he was color blind. The whole thing hurt his eyes to look at. He had messaged Becca about any bad outfits she had pictures of and she had sent more than one. His early teens had given him some questionable fashion sense. They spent the rest of the day finding each other to show bad pictures of outfits they had worn. He was glad Thor was so easy to get along with even if he had been an idiot and forgot to ask what he was. Thor had told him Bruce was his mate though so his ruts wouldn't have as strong as an affect on him and vice versa for his heats. Thankfully he had been able to think ahead about the situation and also mentioned Loki saying Thor could go to their apartment whenever he needed to. Bucky smiled at Thor as they watched some show on Netflix he had been talking about. He was happy to have such a cool roommate that was able to talk to him about alpha stuff since Clint and Nat were both betas and couldn't give him any more knowledge than what they all knew. Maybe he'd tell Thor about Steve tomorrow before he left for his date.


	4. Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be a continuation of this, I just didn't know if having it all in one chapter would be too much.

Bucky woke up nervous which was weird since him and Steve had already had sex. More than once. Going on a date was nothing. He had called Becca last night to talk to her about it but she told him he was just being a little bitch and needed to stop over thinking his entire life before hanging up on him. Nat had said almost the same thing but she was a little more polite about it. He stayed in his bed until he couldn't handle laying still anymore and finally got up. He headed into the kitchen and stared in horror at Sharon sitting at the small dinner table. She was smiling as she talked to Thor and then she noticed Bucky and gave him her evil smile.

"You forgot something yesterday, sweetheart. I figured I'd hand deliver it since I'm a good neighbor." She said as she dug through her purse.

Bucky watched in horror and quickly moved to stand between Sharon and Thor as she pulled out the black panties he had worn Friday night. He grabbed them before she could say anything else and held them tightly in his hand.

"You are my favorite neighbor, Sharon. Thank you so much for this." He said as he headed back to his room.

"It was the least I could do after you returned my favorite bra last week."

He pretended to cough to cover up his laughter. He had stolen that bra of course. He noticed how much she wore it and figured it was her favorite. He had been kind enough to return it by putting it on the hood of her car before she left for work.

"Oh of course. Wouldn't want someone else to take it. You never know what people will to do found undergarments."

He stared at the black lace as he thought about wearing them again tonight. He shook his head and stuff them into his underwear drawer. He's pick his underwear out before he changed to minimize the chance of Thor seeing them. He had hung up the outfit Thor picked hanging up on the closet door so they'd be ready when he was. He changed out of the shirt he had slept in to slip on the Allure shirt Steve had let him leave with. It didn't smell much like him anymore, but he the faint scent of alpha was still a comfort. He walked back into the kitchen and got himself a mug of coffee before sitting at the table with them. Thor was eyeing him curiously but didn't say anything. 

"Well, I just came to return that to you, James. You have a nice day Thor. It was really great meeting you." Sharon said as she stood from the table.

"I appreciate it, Sharon. Always looking out for me." Bucky said with a smile.

"It was nice meeting you too." Thor said with a friendly wave.

Bucky watched as she walked out and then shook his head. She probably stole them when he was freaking out about Thor being in his closet. Snatched them right from his basket while he was rushing. Or they fell out of the basket. That was also plausible. Thor finally broke their silence to ask the question he had thought of earlier.

"Why do you smell like an alpha now? You didn't when you first walked in."

"It's an alpha's shirt."

Thor nodded a little, taking a sip of his coffee. "Had me confused for a moment. Sharon seems nice even with your feud going on."

"Yeah, she's pretty great. I enjoy our feud going on."

"So what exactly is the feud about?"

Bucky stared at his coffee as he tried to think about how to tell Thor without revealing his panty kink. "She had left a pair of underwear in the dryer one day and I decided instead of leaving it on the folding table I used a tack on the cork board by the mailboxes to leave it there. She'd find it there in only a few hours or a day where as on the folding table wouldn't be until she did laundry again. She found out it was me somehow and did something similar but she stuck my underwear on the door. It's an ongoing thing now of stealing or finding the others stuff and returning it in weird ways. I left her bra on the hood of her car. She brought my underwear here to try to embarrass me in front of you."

"Why would your underwear embarrass you? They're just underwear."

Bucky shrugged. "I wear a particular pair of underwear. Not usually what guys wear normally."

Thor nodded a little. "Alright. Makes sense. Bruce has a thing for leggings so I get it."

"I only wear leggings for when I actually drag myself to yoga or when I have nothing else to wear."

Thor perked up. "Yoga? I teach yoga! And I'm a personal trainer."

"Oh woah. Maybe I'll be able to drag myself to yoga then to support you. I'd be in."

"We can just do yoga here. No need to pay me. Consider it a roommate payment."

"Alright, that's fair. I can't offer much though because the bar isn't mine."

"I don't drink so that's no problem either!"

Bucky laughed. "Okay. I'm in. I do miss doing yoga."

Thor went on about his studio he had. His main job was teaching classes there but he was also independently a personal trainer so he didn't do that as often. His sibling Loki worked there too whenever they were around since they usually travelled around. He wouldn't tell him what his parents did for work but he told him they made enough money to fund Loki's travelling and his studio. He also had a sister but he didn't know her very well since she was much older than him. 

Bucky told Thor about Becca and how they always looked out for each other even now that they were states apart. She'd help him wear cute outfits to work and he'd tell her how to talk to all the alphas she had crushes on. They were both omegas so they mostly talked to each other about alphas they noticed. Alphas and clothes. They both liked to look at luxury stuff and send them to each other to ask for it. 

"The alpha you are with must have money since your shirt is an expensive brand."

Bucky looked down at the shirt and shrugged a little. "Yeah. Actually I was gonna tell you about that. We're going on a date tonight at six and I'll probably stay at his place tonight. Sorry to ditch you."

"It is fine. I get to video chat with Bruce on Sundays since it is when he is least busy."

"Oh perfect. I dunno if he's coming up to get me or if I'm going out to his car, but if he comes up he's tall and blond with blue eyes. Hair's cut short. Name's Steve which he'll probably say if you answer the door. You don't have to let him in if the other alpha scent bugs you. I keep forgetting you're also an alpha. I feel like an idiot."

Thor chuckled. "It's alright, Bucky. I only allowed Sharon in without asking you because we saw her yesterday and you said you were friends. I won't allow just anyone in you know."

"I figured. I just don't want you to feel uncomfortable in your own space from another alpha's scent."

"As long as it isn't in my bedroom it is alright. My house is almost all alphas."

"That must've been horrible. My parents are both betas and then Bec and I are omegas. We never had issues in the house except for heats. They say you don't actually sync up with people you're around but I swear to God if one of us went into heat the other did next week. I feel like my mom cried more from relief when I moved out because that is too many hormones and pheromones in one house. I stayed with my grandma a lot though so it wasn't too overpowering. I think. Nobody ever really told me if it was better while I was away or not."

"Loki and I just fought all the time. Our poor mother would lock us in our rooms until we were ready to apologize. Loki once stayed in their room for a week before finally giving in. Mom always said she didn't pick favorites but I knew her favorite was Loki. I'm father's favorite so it evens out. Hela left as soon as she could so I don't know if she was ever a favorite."

Bucky nodded a little. "Our parents aren't obvious about favorites. I know I was grandma's favorite but that was about it. She said Becca was too uncoordinated and would accidentally break stuff, but she was also still a kid. I think grandma just didn't want toddlers in her house anymore. She had raised enough."

"My mother told us she wanted a break from babies and asked if we'd wait to have children but the joke is on her because Bruce cannot have children and neither can Loki's significant other. It's all on Hela and she was scary so I don't even now if she is with someone."

Bucky laughed before finishing the rest of his coffee. "Bruce is an omega?"

"Yes."

"Must be sad not to be able to carry. I mean that was what was drilled into my head when I was younger anyways. An omega being unable to carry was similar to just being dead. As I got older it obviously became not that big of a deal. Becca doesn't want kids and said she's going on suppressants as soon as she moves out. I would eventually but I don't want suppressants. I like being told how much people like my scent."

"Bruce does not desire children right now since he travels so much for work. He told me he'd be afraid of having the baby away from me and then raising them without me until he could return. He's also on suppressants right now. It is sad when he returns and does not smell of himself, but I also understand why he takes them. It would be inconvenient with his work."

Bucky nodded a little and checked his phone. "What does he do that requires so much travel?"

"He is a scientist! He travels to help find cures to illnesses in underdeveloped places. He brings so much with him and is gone for so long. He's always wanted to help people so when his boss offered him this job he had to say yes. He's never been happier. When he video chats he usually has children all over, excited to see the technology and also the alpha he talks about so much."

Bucky smiled at the way Thor lit up while talking about Bruce. He could tell that Bruce meant everything to him and even though he was so far away he still had every part of Thor's heart and soul. He hoped maybe he'd be around next time they talked so he could meet him too, but he didn't want to intrude on their time since they clearly didn't get to talk as often as they'd like. Thor said he also called or texted at weird times from the time difference so he didn't know if he'd even be around when he called. He checked his phone and stood from the table to put his mug in the sink. 

"I'm gonna start getting ready since I'm still nervous and maybe standing in the shower for an hour will help."

"I will let you know if he comes early and you are still in the shower then." Thor said with a teasing smile.

"Thanks man. I appreciate it." Bucky said, patting his shoulder before heading into the bathroom.

They'd have to figure out the towel situation later since there was only two hooks and at the moment Bucky was using both of them. Maybe he'd just put hooks in his bedroom and just move his towels with him. That was his first thought as he stood in the shower under the spray of warm water. Maybe give Thor hooks in his bedroom too so they didn't constantly fight over the hooks in the bathroom. He'd have to ask him once he was dressed what he thought about it. He washed his hair and thought about the other things they'd need to compensate for both of them. He had gotten to used to living alone. He had already given Thor space in the shower for his own products which he had put it some time yesterday. There was also space for him on the sink and in the medicine cabinet. Bucky never used the cabinet so that was all Thor's. He took up the drawer under the sink though so he figured that was fair.

He opened the shower curtain a little to see if the door was locked. He never shut the door before but he made sure he did that when he walked in, he just didn't remember if it was locked. He slipped out of the shower slowly and opened the drawer, pulling out a can of shaving cream and a razor. He didn't usually shave his legs but he figured he was going for the whole look tonight and he said he was spending an hour in the shower so he might as well use his time. He had been thinking about which panties to wear to complete his look and had two he'd need to compare with the clothes. One pair might go a little higher than his pants and if that was the case he'd go with the other pair. They were sexier than the other pair though with lace and a bow and a good chunk of it being open. He'd just need to see if they sat lower than he thought. 

He remembered the lady's face at the store when he had been looking. He had been alone so she got all excited and asked what the special occasion was for and he had asked her to explain. She said most guys only came in to buy their girlfriend's panties when there was a special occasion that required a surprise. Thankfully she had been young enough to only blush in embarrassment for assuming he was with someone. She had helped him find pairs that would fit him after she apologized for it. She had been very nice though and had even picked colors that matched his skin tone. Or at least that's what she said. He did like them all though. He needed to go back and buy more since most of his were getting old and faded or falling apart. 

He washed off the shaving cream and washed his body before shutting the water off and grabbing a towel. He dried off his hair before wrapping the other towel around his waist. He carried the other towel with him into his bedroom and threw it over his chair. He locked his bedroom door before laying down on his bed and checking his phone. Becca had texted him telling him that she wanted to help pick his outfit out for his date and to call her back as soon as he was ready. He rolled his eyes and plugged his phone in before getting off the bed and drying off. He grabbed the two pairs of panties he had thought about and slipped on the pair he was worried about. The girl that had helped them called them, "Cheekies," and they were his favorite pair that weren't black. The front was lacy and back was mesh and the front had a cut little bow. The sides were completely open and he ghosted his fingers over his hips before grabbing his pants and pulling them on. Even adjusting the side straps they still went a little too high so he stuck out his tongue and pulled the pants off before kicking off the panties.

The other pair were also the cheeky style but they were all in once piece and a soft fabric. They were a light yellow and had hearts printed all over them with silver foil. He pulled his pants back on and checked the mirror. They didn't show at all since they were seamless, he was jus sad because he wanted to wear the other pair. He studied himself in the mirror before saying, "Fuck it," and changing back into the other pair. The shirt would cover up whatever the pants didn't and if Steve caught a peek that was his problem. Bucky buttoned up the shirt and touched where he knew the panties came up from the pants he was wearing. He sat on his bed as he pulled on a pair of black socks and then laced up his Converse. Sure Converse weren't ideal dress shoes, but he hated traditional dress shoes and refused to wear them. Plus they tied the outfit together perfectly with the white and yellow of the daisies since the rest of the outfit was all black. He headed into the bathroom to fix his hair and brush his teeth when he heard Thor.

"Hey Bucky?"

"Yes, Thor?"

"Steve is here."

Bucky whined softly and brushed his teeth quickly. "Our date is at six, why are you here at four?" He asked around his toothbrush.

Steve appeared in the doorway and smiled at him sheepishly. "Got excited. Sorry. I haven't been on a date in a long time. I just couldn't wait any longer."

Bucky rolled his eyes but smiled at him as he finished. "Dork."

While he fixed his hair he noticed Steve was practically the opposite of him. He was wearing white pants with a black and white stripped shirt. He also had on a black jacket that looked light and brown dress shoes. 

"You look pretty fancy for telling me nice but not fancy."

"I don't really own a lot of things that are nice but not fancy. My clothes are either fancy or lounge. There is no in between."

Bucky snorted softly. "That's cute. All of my clothes are nice. Where you taking me, did you think more about that?"

"Yes. I know exactly where to take you. I love your shirt so much. That's so adorable."

"Thanks. I think Becca got it for me. I don't really remember. I haven't worn it before."

Steve moved from the doorway into the bathroom and stood behind Bucky, wrapping his arms around his waist. "Can't wait to see what's underneath it." He said softly before kissing behind his ear.

Bucky shivered and quit halfway through fixing his hair, noting that it was exactly how Becca always told him to style it. Messy but on purpose. "Let's go so you can see them sooner."

"Gladly." Steve hummed before pulling away and walking out of the bathroom.

Bucky rolled his eyes and went back into his bedroom to grab his phone and threw some clothes into a small bag before finding Steve waiting by the door. "See you later, Thor. Have fun talking to Bruce. See you tomorrow."

"Goodbye, Bucky!" Thor called back from where ever he was.

Steve held Bucky's hand as they walked downstairs and out to his car. He opened the door for him before going to the driver's side. "Is the Bugatti fancy enough for you? I know you wanted something besides the Lamborghini."

"You spoil me, daddy. I do like the color though. Better than the look at me red of the lambo."

Steve snorted as he pulled away from the curb. "It just has the look at me red details. I liked the main color being gray. They were happy to do it for me"

Bucky nodded a little and looked around the inside of the car. It matched the outside color since most of it was gray or black and the smaller details were in red. He set his bag down on the floor near his feet and then looked at Steve as he drove. He was less chatty and kept his eyes focused on the road. Bucky reached for him and Steve smiled as he took a hand off the steering wheel to hold his hand. He enjoyed the quiet car ride as he closed his eyes. He almost couldn't believe what was happening and hoped to God it wasn't just a dream. It felt like every second with Steve was just too good to be true.

"Buck? Hey, did you fall asleep?" Steve asked softly.

"No." Bucky mumbled, opening his eyes.

"I think you did, but it's fine. You can't sleep all day though because we're here."

Bucky released Steve's hand so he could sit up in his seat. He knew this particular restaurant. They were like Red Lobster but they were locally owned and actually used fresh ingredients. He had also worked at it when he first moved here and was fired for starting a fight with a customer who had gotten a little handsy. Steve didn't seem to notice his hesitation and was opening the car door for him. He just hoped the owner wasn't here today as he held hands with Steve and walked in. Of course that was never the case and he spotted the man as soon as they walked in, he just didn't notice Bucky. They were seated in the section of the restaurant that was closed off with screens. Steve was oblivious to everything and was too busy thinking about what he wanted to order.

"Hi my name is Ashley and I'll be your waitress today. What can I get you guys to drink?" The petite girl asked when was standing in front of their table.

"Just water." Bucky said, his mouth suddenly feeling dry.

Steve ordered some wine and Bucky watched as Ashley walked out and paled when he and his old boss locked eyes.

"So what are you thinking about getting?" Steve asked.

"I'm gonna faint." Bucky said softly and Steve looked up at him with a curious eyebrow raise.

"James! It's been so long since you've been here!" Mr. Marino said as he approached the table.

Bucky smiled nervously at the man. "Hey, Mr. Marino. I wasn't too sure if I was allowed back and I was too afraid to ask I guess. You know how I am."

The man laughed and set a hand on Bucky's shoulder. "You were only let go because the missus said I had to. Though she wasn't told the whole story from the customer and wouldn't listen to me."

Steve continued to stare at Bucky curiously as he laughed. "That's how customers are. Complaining about something without telling the whole story."

"We haven't had another incident like that since you left, thank goodness. I don't think anybody else would stand up for these poor kids as much as you did." Mr. Marino looked at Steve. "This one is a good man. You be sure to take care of him. And don't forget you're always welcome here, James. Even have a spot open if you ever wanna come back."

"Thanks, Mr. Marino. I kinda like where I'm at right now though. I appreciate your offer though."

Mr. Marino patted his shoulder before heading back to where he had been. Bucky picked up his menu to hide behind it as Steve stared at him like a fish. 

"What the Hell just happened?"

"Used to work here but I got fired."

"For what?"

Bucky didn't get to answer since their waitress came back and set down their drinks, pouring Steve's wine before setting the bottle down. "Do you need more time to order?"

"Yes," Steve said as Bucky said, "No."

"I'll just give you another minute." She said before scurrying out.

"Who was that guy?"

"Mr. Marino. He owns this place."

"Why were you fired?"

"Guy had a few too many to drink at happy hour and had grabbed one of the younger girls that worked here at the time. I happened to see it and told him off."

"That doesn't sound like a fight."

"Well it escalated because he tried to show me up just because he was an alpha but he went down pretty easy. Only took a good hit to the jaw. He complained to Mrs. Marino and she fired me."

"Jesus, Buck." Steve said with a small laugh. "What about calling you James?"

"Well that is my name, Steve. James Buchanan Barnes. Wouldn't let me put Bucky on my name tag though."

"My God. We've had sex like two or three times and I'm just learning your name is actually James."

"I mean it's not that important. I don't go by it except professionally. Everyone else calls me Bucky."

"What if I like James?"

"Who likes James besides my ma. I don't even like it, hence the reason why you assumed my name was Bucky."

Steve pouted but Ashley came back to take their orders. Bucky opened his mouth but Steve quickly cut him off and ordered for both of them. Bucky waited until Ashley was gone until he rubbed Steve's ankle with his foot and smiled.

"Thank you, daddy."

"Anything for you, baby." Steve hummed before taking a sip of his wine.

"I've been thinking about you since you dropped me off yesterday. I couldn't do anything though since Thor decided to move in a day early and you know how loud I am."

Steve eyed him as he set his glass down. "I'm sure the people above and below you wouldn't have been happy either."

"Probably not. You're the only one that gets to hear me, daddy. Can't wait for you to rip my clothes off and fuck me." 

Steve pressed his ankle against Bucky's foot and leaned forward a little. "Can't wait to see what surprise you have on for me tonight, baby. Gonna rip your panties off with my teeth and then fuck you so hard you forget your own name. The only thing you'll be able to say daddy as I pound you into the mattress."

Bucky whined softly and bit his bottom lip. "Please, daddy."

"Don't even have to beg, sweetheart."

Bucky wanted to climb across the table and have Steve follow through with his words right then and there but of course their waitress came back with their food. Steve dropped the entire conversation and pretended like it didn't happen in favor of eating his food. Bucky pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What's wrong, baby?"

He didn't answer him. Instead, he brought his foot up to rest in the space between Steve's thighs. He kept eye contact with him as pressed his foot forward slowly. Steve grabbed Buck'y foot and looked away from him.

"You're not being very good right now. Maybe I'll just bring you back to your apartment when we're done eating."

Bucky pulled his foot off the chair and stomped it down on the floor. Steve raised an eyebrow and took a sip of his wine.

"I think instead of doing the nice things I said earlier I'm going to have to punish you. This attitude you have is not cute, James."

Hearing his real name said like that made shivers run down his spine. "I'm sorry." He said softly before finally trying his food.

"That's much better."

Bucky shifted in his seat and glanced up at Steve as he ate. He'd have to tell him later about using James. He wanted to be good now though so he did what Steve wanted him to do. Act politely and eat his food. If Steve wanted a good boy he was going to get a good boy. Bucky couldn't remember the last guy he had been with that had allowed him to call him daddy and bossed him around. He liked being told what to do and how to act. Wanted to give up control when he wanted to. He didn't know how many times Steve had been in a relationship like that, but clearly he had been in at least a few since he played the roll too well to have never done it before. 

"Did you enjoy your food, baby?" Steve asked softly, reaching across the table to grab his hand.

Bucky blinked up at him and nodded. "Yes, daddy. Thank you."

"Do you want to get dessert?"

"You're my dessert." Bucky said with a smirk.

Steve laughed since he walked right into that. He pulled his keys from his pocket and handed them to Bucky. "I'll be out in a minute. Go wait like a good boy."

Bucky did as he was told, almost knocking over his chair from how fast he scrambled out. He picked at his fingernails as he waited for Steve to come out. He decided to check his phone and saw a missed call from Becca so he decided to call her back.

"James! You didn't let me help you get dressed! What are you wearing?!"

"That black shirt with the daisies and black pants. Jesus, Rebecca. I don't always need you to help me."

"I like helping you. Are you on your date right now?"

"Yes. I'm waiting in his car. He's paying for our food."

"What kind of car?"

"I'm hanging up now because he's walking out."

"What kind of car?!"

"Good bye, Rebecca!" Bucky said before hanging up on her.

Steve climbed into the car after he hung up and laughed a little. "Who's Rebecca?"

"My sister. She's being controlling." He mumbled as he silenced his phone.

"Sounds fun. I'm an only child so I never had to deal with that."

"Lucky bastard."

Steve smiled and held on to Bucky's hand as he drove away from the restaurant to head to his apartment. Bucky watched his phone as Rebecca continued to try to call and text him. He wanted to just turn his phone off but he always worried something would bad would happen if he did. He shoved it into his bag and then looked out the window.

"Was I a good boy tonight, daddy?"

"You were a very good boy. I was worried we'd have to leave without eating when you started acting up."

Bucky bit his bottom lip and glanced at Steve. "I like the authoritative way you said James. I've never liked hearing that name but when you said I wanted to be your good boy. Wanted to be nothing but your good boy."

Steve brought Bucky's hand up and kissed it. "Thank you for telling me that. I can use it more if you'd like."

"Yes please."

Bucky shifted in his seat and squeezed Steve's hand. Steve squeezed his back and snorted softly.

"We're almost there. Calm down, sweetheart."

"Touch me, daddy. Please? I was a good boy."

Steve hummed softly and glanced at Bucky. "I guess I could give you a treat for being so good. Show me what you wore for daddy today."

Bucky pulled his hand away from Steve's and raised his hips to push his pants down mid-thigh. Steve reached to touch the lacy front. Bucky whined and bucked his hips into the touch. Steve cupped him through the panties.

"So pretty, baby. Can't wait to pull 'em off."

"Can't wait for you to fuck me into the mattress like you promised." Bucky gasped, arching his back.

"Oh of course I will, sweetheart. I wanna see these pretty panties first though."

"Already seein' 'em, daddy. Want you to fuck me against the hood of your car."

Steve laughed. "Maybe another time, baby. I'll even buy you a pretty outfit to wear when it happens. A lacy babydoll maybe. Since you obviously love lace so much."

"It's pretty." Bucky said with a pout.

"You look really pretty in lace. If you ever find something you like I will buy it. Just wanna see my baby in pretty panties."

Steve pulled his hand away from Bucky so he could park the car once they got to the garage. Bucky toed off his shoes and shimmied his pants off. When Steve opened his door he crawled out and wrapped his arms around his neck. Steve laughed softly and picked Bucky up, placing his hands on his ass. Bucky buried his face into his neck and closed his eyes as they got into the elevator.

"I really hope nobody enters the elevator on our way up. This would be hard to explain."

"I hope somebody does so they can see how hot your boyfriend is."

"Alright, maybe I wouldn't be too disappointed if somebody else came in. I just want to be the only one to see you in these panties."

Bucky nuzzled into Steve's neck with a smile. He hadn't questioned him saying he was his boyfriend. He either didn't catch it or he agreed with him. He hoped it was the latter as they finished riding up the elevator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the most I've ever looked at underwear and lingerie lol. Bucky's panties in this one are actually on Victoria's Secret, the yellow color isn't an option though I just wanted him to color coordinate. They're "cutout cheeky panty" if anyone wants to see what they look like. But yeah now I've been looking into babydolls for when that car scene happens.


	5. Bedroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayeo here's the rest of the previous chapter. It got switched a little though for feelings purposes but it still works. Also I forgot I mentioned in the previous chapter that male omegas can get pregnant so like I'm sticking with that. It can only happen during a heat though and I think Bucky would be on a birth control so he doesn't get heats but the whole being an omega isn't suppressed with suppressants. He mentioned heats to Thor just to clear up the whole situation with heats and ruts. I don't think he'd have them regularly though.

Steve tossed Bucky on to the bed once they finally got to the bedroom. Bucky licked his lips and looked up at him, slowly pushing his shirt up. Steve shrugged off his jacket and pulled off his shirt before climbing on top of Bucky to kiss him roughly, drawing out a needy whine. Steve fumbled with the buttons of his shirt before Bucky pushed his hands away and undid them himself. No use ruining a perfectly good shirt. Steve ran his fingers along the lace of Bucky's panties as he pulled away from the kiss.

"You're like a little present with the cute bow on the front."

"Don't open until Christmas." Bucky teased as he pushed up into his touches.

"I was never one for waiting until Christmas. Always dug into the presents as soon as I saw them." Steve hummed as he slowly pulled them down.

Bucky gasped softly as the soft fabric brushed against his sensitive tip. He raised his hips a little as Steve kissed his chest. He watched as he slowly pulled them off and then tossed them across the room. He snorted softly and tangled his hands into his hair.

"I didn't buy them for you to throw across the room."

"Aw, you bought them just for me?"

Bucky tugged on his hair gently. "No. I just meant they were more expensive than my other pairs and the fact you tossed them like they were nothing hurts my feelings."

Steve looked up at him. "I'm sorry, baby. I promise I'll buy you more. We can go shopping tomorrow and I'll buy you whatever you want."

"I brought lazy clothes I'm not going shopping tomorrow."

"We can shop online, dork. Now shush so I can focus on making you feel good."

Bucky whined low in his throat before giving up and laying limp against the bed. Steve purred in approval before focusing on toying with Bucky's nipples, causing him to squeak. He could play with his nipples forever if he hadn't promised him something earlier. Bucky squirmed and whined as his nipples were pulled and pinched and sucked and nipped. Steve lowered his hands slowly down his abdomen as he ran his tongue over a nipple. Bucky gasped sharply when Steve cupped him with one hand and circled his entrance with the other.

"Daddy-" He whined as he arched his back.

Steve moved to place a quick kiss on his lips before sitting between his thighs. "You're so fucking wet, baby. Barely touched you and you're just leaking."

Bucky brought his hands up to cover his face and spread his legs wider. Steve chuckled and gathered slick into one hand before wrapping it around his dick. Bucky rocked his hips a little and moaned into his hands. Steve pressed two fingers into him and hummed softly. Bucky choked on a sound and dug his finger nails into his cheeks.

"Hey, don't do that. Move your hands, baby. Grab something else. Gonna cut yourself."

"Sorry, daddy." Bucky hiccuped as he moved his hands to grip the sheets.

"Let me know if it's too much. You can say stop whenever."

"Feels so good."

"Kinda the point." Steve said with a small laugh as he opened him up and slowly pumped his dick. "All for you, baby boy. Do such nice things for daddy like wear those pretty panties and the sounds you make. Good lord. I just want to use you until you're only thoughts are about me and my dick. Wanna buy you other pretty things to wear just for daddy. I'm going to buy you something so fucking sexy when you fuck you on the hood of one of my cars."

Bucky writhed under him and rocked his hips. "Please daddy."

"Anything you want sweetheart. Pretty things for daddy, fancy cars, jewelry, expensive clothes. I want everyone to see you and know you belong to someone. Know that you're cared for." Steve said lowly, speeding up his hand. "Know that you're mine."

The alpha in him had been going wild since he first saw Bucky. Such a pretty omega that smelled so sweet. He wanted to provide for him but didn't know how to ask. Wasn't sure if that was overstepping boundaries. Instead his alpha side decided to just tell him what he wanted to give him instead of asking. He could always give him whatever he wanted without asking. Give him gift after gift until he had anything he'd ever want.

"Fuck me daddy." Bucky whined. "Wanna be yours."

Steve pulled his fingers out of him slowly before moving off the bed to push off his pants and underwear. Bucky's chest was still red from all the attention from earlier. He looked absolutely obscene with his legs spread wide and his chest heaving. His cheeks were flushed and his hair was sticking to his forehead.

"Look so damn pretty, baby." Steve whispered as he climbed back between his legs. 

Bucky looked up at him from behind his lashes. Steve leaned forward and grabbed his hands, entangling their fingers as he entered him slowly. Bucky squeezed his hands and leaned his head back, exposing his throat. Steve buried his face into his neck as he started moving his hips. It wasn't the rough fucking he had promised earlier, but the pace had shifted drastically since then. All Steve wanted to do was bite him to make him his. Wanted to keep his baby close to him forever. 

Bucky's whines pulled Steve from his thoughts. He placed wet kisses all over Bucky's neck as he sped up his hips. 

"The things you do to me, baby. Make me go wild. Hate being apart from you. Hate seeing you leave. Just wanna hold you forever and shower you with lavish things. Wanna go to sleep with you every night and wake up to you every morning. Wanna come home from work to see you in nothing but your pretty panties and one of daddy's shirts. Wanna learn everything you love and everything you hate."

Bucky looked up at Steve and sat up to kiss him. He pulled his hands away from Steve's so he could cup his face. He wanted all that too. Wanted it since he first saw Steve. All he wanted to be was with him. He pulled away from the kiss and placed his forehead against Steve's.

"Please daddy. Want it all too." He said when he felt Steve's knot swelling. "Bite me."

Steve growled softly and buried his face into Bucky's neck again as he held down his hips to fuck him like he had promised. Bucky's sweet sounds and soft pleas going straight to his cock. He wanted to bite him so bad. Wanted to make him his. He dug his nails into Bucky's hips as he pulled him flush and spilled his seed. Bucky shivered at the feeling before coming against their stomachs.

Steve moved them carefully so Bucky was laying on top of him. They laid there in silence as his knot deflated. Bucky seemed to move all the way to the other side of the bed once he was able to move. Steve stared at his back and studied all the freckles and scars he had. He gave him a moment before crawling across the bed to hold him.

"What's wrong, baby?" He whispered, carding a hand through his dark hair.

Bucky didn't answer him but allowed him to stay close. Steve wrapped an around his waist and kissed the back of his neck. They laid in silence until Bucky finally spoke up.

"'m gonna take a shower."

"Okay." Steve said softly as he lifted his arm.

He watched as Bucky walked into the bathroom and then heard the shower start. He frowned as he listened to him. He forced himself to get up and change the sheets when he realized Bucky would be in there for a while. He always made such a mess with all the slick he made. Steve would have to figure out a way to avoid changing his entire bed each time they had sex. That was a problem for another time though. Once the bed had new sheets and he threw the blankets back on, Bucky walked in slowly with a towel wrapped around his shoulders. Steve smiled softly at him.

"I left my clothes in the car."

"You can wear mine, baby. I'll grab your bag in the morning."

"Okay." Bucky said softly, watching as Steve headed to the dresser and dug through his clothes.

He walked towards him on his tiptoes and peeked around his arm to look at the clothes. He moved back a little when Steve grabbed a shirt and a loose pair of shorts.

"Want me to dress you again?"

"'m good." Bucky mumbled as he reached for the clothes.

Steve tried to hide his disappointment and handed him the clothes before going into the bathroom. He used a washcloth to wash off his stomach before going back and climbing into bed. Bucky was sitting on the opposite side looking at his phone. He watched as he texted a long message, wondering what it was about and who it was going to. He figured he'd spare him this privacy and shut off the light. The light from Bucky's phone illuminated his face as he kept staring at the device.

"What's wrong, Buck?"

"Nothing." Bucky said as he shut off his phone.

Steve sighed softly and pulled the blanket up to his nose before closing his eyes. Bucky stared at him in the dark for a moment before turning his phone back on and lowering the brightness. Becca was acting like Steve had murdered him and buried him in a shallow grave in the woods. Which couldn't happen. There was no woods around them at all. She was trying to make it a big deal that he hadn't answered her in so long and he was explaining to her that people did not usually focus on their little siblings while on a date. She was not accepting it well since she was a brat.

Bucky fell asleep with his phone in his hands and his back to Steve. 

He woke up to an empty bed and empty hands. He peeked around the bed around him to see if he dropped his phone. When he sat up he saw it was plugged in on the desk and his bag was resting on the dresser. He bit his lip as he stared at the bag. He had been a little unreasonable last night. He shouldn't have acted like that just because Steve wouldn't bite him. He was probably just saying all that stuff because it got Bucky off. He climbed out of the bed slowly and hesitated in the doorway of the bedroom. He couldn't hear anything and didn't smell food like he had last time.

He tiptoed down the hallway, stopping when he saw Steve sitting on the couch in the living room. His back was to him though so he got over his nerves and headed towards him again. When he got closer he saw Steve was looking through something on his phone while Penelope slept on his lap. He played with the hem of his shirt before walking around the couch and sitting down.

"Good morning." Steve said softly, glancing at him. "There's coffee in the kitchen."

"Thanks." Bucky said hoarsely.

He didn't move from his spot and neither did Steve. He gripped the hem of the shirt tightly as he stared at the coffee table. Steve continued to scroll through his phone and pet his dog.

"I'm sorry." Bucky said suddenly. "For how I acted last night."

"It's fine."

"It's not. You were saying all that stuff and all I wanted was for you to bite me and then you didn't. Felt like I was crumbling. I dunno. I'm sorry. I probably sound desperate now. Too clingy. If you never wanna see me again I get it."

Steve snorted softly and set his phone down to look at Bucky. "I didn't bite you because I just learned your name is James. I know how they say when you find your mate you know. We both know since we both feel the same longing for each other. I just want to know you better before I force you to stay with me forever. I meant what I said about wanting to know everything. I want to know who you are before I bite you. Is that okay?"

Bucky felt so stupid now. He should've just talked to him about it last night instead of both of them suffering through last night. He nodded before finally looking up at Steve. "Okay."

Steve smiled and patted the space next to him. Bucky scooted down the couch to sit against him, leaning his head on his shoulder. Steve went back to scrolling through his phone and Bucky took up petting Penelope as they sat there. 

"Do you work today?" Bucky asked softly.

"I've been kind of paying attention to a business call. It's too boring though so I've been on Twitter. You're very popular you know."

"What?"

Steve scrolled through his phone for a moment and handing it to Bucky. It wasn't quite trending on Twitter, but it was definitely a topic of discussion. It was a picture of them at dinner last night and then another of when Steve had helped him out of the car when they had gotten to the restaurant. Everyone was wondering who this mystery man with Steve Rogers was. He stuck his tongue out before handing Steve back his phone.

"Good thing I keep all my accounts private. I can't imagine how crazy those people would be going if they could see my shit and piece it together."

"Will you be okay? I can get someone to watch your building for you. I don't want you to get mauled by people who think I'm too good for you. Honestly it's the other way around. I don't know what kind of karma I'd been building up to meet you but I'm glad I had collected it all."

"Nah. I think I'll be fine. If it gets bad maybe. They can't track me down that fast, can they?"

"Never know. Fans get a little out of hand sometimes."

Bucky nodded a little as he curled up against Steve. Steve eventually had to turn his business call back on and pretend like he was listening. Penelope let once he started talking and laid down on the floor by the window. Steve carded his hand through Bucky's hair as he talked. Bucky had no idea what they were talking about since he couldn't hear the other end but the serious face on Steve's face made it seem important. He couldn't peel himself away though so he just closed his eyes and made up questions in his head that the other side of the line was asking. Whenever Steve actually answered his question he'd try not to laugh. As they sat there on the couch, Steve talking important business and Bucky trying his best to not laugh about his own game he was playing, Bucky decided he would be happy living like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So emotional. These boys are a wreck. Also I was doing really well with posting but like being in college is wack and I don't always have time to write. I'll try to keep postings regular but hey. I can control nothing that happens, only how I react to it.


	6. Presents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter finally really shows sugar daddy Steve and sugar baby Bucky! I got to look up so much luxury items that it made me sad being middle class! I want nice things too!

Steve had been anxious all week. He had asked Bucky if he wanted to watch a movie or go to dinner a few times and he kept saying he was busy. He wasn't sure if he truly was or if he was still upset about Steve not biting him. His mother had always told him how important mating bites were and that he should only ever bite someone when he knew without a doubt who his mate was. He knew it was Bucky. Could feel it in his soul. Bucky had said he understood the whole thing but he was clearly still disappointed. But he had finally agreed to watch a movie with him Saturday night. 

It might have sent him a little overboard and he may have bought way too many apology gifts. He didn't know how else to say sorry. His father always bought his mother things when he was sorry. It was all he knew to do.

Bucky said he was going to get a ride over and would meet Steve in the lobby. He wasn't entirely sure on where to go since they always entered through the garage. He told him his roommate, Thor, was going to meet his mate at the airport and Steve's apartment happened to be in the same direction so Thor happily offered him a ride. Steve wasn't entirely a fan of the plan but Thor had his own mate so he didn't say anything other than to let him know when he was there so he could go down to meet him. He and Penelope were pacing in the living room when Bucky finally texted him that he was in the lobby. 

Steve vaulted himself over the couch and ran to the elevator before hitting the lobby's button. He watched the numbers go down slowly and sighed in relief when nobody joined on the way down. Bucky was looking at some of the art in the lobby as Steve approached him.

"Hey." He said softly

Bucky smiled and looked away from the art to look at him. "Hey. So what movies are we watching?"

Steve laughed nervously as he held his hand and walked back to the elevator. "I didn't plan that far ahead. We can watch whatever you want."

"You asked me to watch movies with you and you didn't even pick movies? You're a mess." Bucky said with a small laugh.

He truly had been a mess since their little argument. He had been so stressed about it that he had been working from home this whole week because he didn't want anyone to see him like that. He had only managed to shower today because Bucky was coming over. He pressed the button to his floor once they got into the elevator.

"I didn't know what kind of movies you liked. This is all for you, you know."

"Is it?" Bucky asked with a hum, watching as the floor numbers went up.

"Of course. Just wanted to spend some time with you that wasn't in the bedroom so I could get to know you more. I still can't get over the fact your name is James. It's just so cute."

Bucky stuck his tongue out and glanced up at him. "I don't think it's cute. Sounds too professional."

Steve laughed and kissed the top of his head. When the doors opened he pulled Bucky into the living room and sat down on the couch, pulling him into his lap. Bucky settled happily and watched as Steve used his phone as a remote to turn his large TV on.

"What kind of movies do you like then?"

"I watch all kinds of things. I don't really have a specific type."

Steve nodded a little and opened Netflix to look through. Bucky played with his free hand as they both looked. 

"Have you ever watched Freddy vs. Jason?" Bucky asked. "It's so stupid but me and Bec would watch it every Halloween. I guess I like scary movies. This is a kind of movie, huh?"

"I've never watched it. Not a fan of scary movies. We can watch it if you want though."

Bucky shrugged. "It isn't really scary. Conjuring is scary. I watched that alone once and didn't sleep until the Sun came up."

"That's adorable."

"It wasn't. I was so scared. I turned every light on in my apartment and called Becca even though she yelled at me. Let's just start with Scott Pilgrim vs. the Wold because it's hilarious."

"Sounds like it."

Steve searched for the movie before finding it and playing it. He barely paid attention to it though in favor of playing with Bucky's hair and kissing his hand. He remembered all the presents he had bought for him and decided to get them once the movie was over. The parts he did see were pretty good and Bucky's comments were funnier than most of the movie. 

"He looks just like you!" Bucky said when a character showed up. 

"Oh fuck. Yeah he does." Steve said with a small laugh. "I can't act or skateboard though."

Bucky laughed and focused back on the movie. Steve rolled his eyes at the stupid way the character that looked like him died. It was funny that everyone burst into coins though. He wasn't usually a fan of movies like this but he was happy to watch it with Bucky. He liked that Bucky would quote most of the movie under his breath. When it finally ended Bucky stretched a little and tilted his head back.

"What should we watch now?"

"I dunno. Wanna order food? I'm craving garlic bread now."

"Bread makes you fat."

"Bread makes you fat?!" They laughed at the quote before Steve moved Bucky off his lap and on to the couch. "Think about what you want to order. I have some stuff for you."

"You bought me stuff? You really don't have to do that, Steve."

"Yeah I know. I just... Did." 

Steve left the living room to enter one of the extra bedrooms and grabbed all the boxes and bags off the bed. He carried them all back and Bucky gasped.

"You really didn't have to buy all that. Jesus, Steve."

"Uh. Happy birthday?"

"My birthday was in March!"

"Happy belated birthday! Present time, present time, open the present and see what's inside!" Steve cheered as he set everything on the coffee table.

"We are too old for you to be quoting Blue's Clues at me."

"But you knew what it was from." Steve pointed out.

Bucky opened his mouth to argue before pouting and grabbing one of the boxes. Inside was a lacy, light pink babydoll. He touched the high neck of it gingerly before closing the box and going on to the next thing. Steve laughed a little at his reaction and set the box aside. There were plenty of panties that ranged from casual to crotchless. Bucky even shot one of the crotchless ones at Steve before going through more of the gifts. There were many boxes of expensive chocolates and candies which Bucky kept next to him and ate occasionally as he kept going through the gifts. 

"Did you really buy me fucking Gucci?" Bucky asked as he picked up the bag.

"Maybe. It's not like all I wear is Allure. I like other brands too."

"Fucking Gucci?" Bucky repeated as he dug into the bag.

Steve shrugged as Bucky sighed loudly while pulling out the black hoodie with Gucci stitched in pastel colors. Bucky turned his head to look at Steve as he held it up.

"I can't take this. The panties and the food I will gladly accept. I cannot take this."

"It's for you. It's my sorry. You told me you were sorry for how you acted that night, and this is my sorry for making you act like that. It's all yours. If you don't want to take it to your apartment you can keep it here so you can stop stealing my clothes."

"I do not want this at all, Steve. It's Gucci. Gucci is just a joke that I always say I want because I can never have it."

"Well now you have it."

Bucky made a sound of distress before looking back at the hoodie. He dropped it into his lap and looked at Steve again. "You're going to kill me aren't you?"

"What?" Steve asked with a small laugh.

"You're giving me all these nice things because you plan on murdering me but you want my last memories to be of all this nice stuff. I get it. Just do it quick."

"James, I'm not going to kill you. I'm just saying sorry the only way I know how. Stop acting like you don't deserve nice things."

Bucky whined at his name being used and carefully folded the hoodie before putting it back in its bag and reaching for something else. Steve eyed the box he grabbed before quickly moving to put it back on the coffee table.

"I'd maybe wait on that one if you freaked out over the Gucci."

"Steve I'm going to kill you if you don't kill me." Bucky said softly as he grabbed the box and quickly ripped off the top. "Oh my fucking Christ. Why can't you buy normal gifts to apologize? Why did you buy me Gucci and fucking Louis Vuitton?" He asked, pulling out the black and white high top shoes with the signature LV symbols on them in gray.

"I don't know I panicked! I just wanted to buy you everything but I had to limit yourself."

"This is limiting yourself?" Bucky asked as he gestured to the full table.

"Why are you upset about gifts?"

"I don't need most of this, Steve. You could've used this money to donate to charity or something."

"I do that all the time. I give away thousands if not millions every year. I just wanted to show you I can care for you." Steve whined softly. "Just wanted to be a good alpha."

Bucky looked at Steve before unlacing one of the shoes to try it on and noticed it was exactly his size. "Okay... These are really nice. I'm gonna wear them all the time. Thank you, Steve. I'm sorry for getting upset about you wanting to buy me all this like you always talk about. I thought you were mostly kidding. I expected the lingerie and panties since they're mostly for you, I didn't think you'd want to buy things that are entirely for me."

"Of course I do. You said so yourself last time we were together. You're my boyfriend. My mate. I know you aren't used to this and that's fine, I'll cut back a little with all the high end stuff, but I'm still going to buy you anything you'd ever want."

Bucky smiled as he felt tears in his eyes. "You're a goddamn sap."

"Yeah... Only for you." Steve moved to sit next to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him close. "I'd maybe wait on everything else though. I overdid the whole apology thing. I could've probably just gotten away with the sweets, huh?"

"I would've accepted just any old box of chocolates. I can't even pronounce the company that made these."

"Don't worry about it. Don't even think about it. They're one of the few sweets I can eat without feeling like I need a professional cleaning afterwards. Eat more while I put the rest of this stuff away. Maybe you can pick like one or two things to open whenever you come over."

"Nope!" Bucky said as he lurched forward and grabbed a handful of bag handles before sitting back. "I'm opening everything."

"Then you aren't allowed to say anything bad about the stuff."

"I never said bad things about the things! Only about you being so fucking extra."

By the end of it all, Bucky had a couple new luxury brand hoodies, a pair of red and blue soled shoes, a faux fur blanket, a Versace blanket and sheet set, even more boxes and bags of expensive chocolates and candies, and the best present was an expensive looking coffee maker. As he held the machine in his hands he glanced at Steve who shrugged.

"You talk in your sleep sometimes and you kept complaining or yelling at your coffee maker. I figured that meant it sucked and you needed a new one."

"You're a life saver because Thor just broke ours by punching it."

"Do I want to know?"

"The most high tech thing it did was beep as soon as the water reservoir was empty, meaning it was done making your coffee. Well Thor's mate often calls really late because he's on the other side of the Earth and he was still half asleep when he walked into the kitchen. Fucking punched my coffee maker."

"That's horrific. That poor machine."

"Yeah that happened Monday I think? I've been having to ask our neighbor Sharon for coffee and we are not on the best of terms. If I don't do that I am forced to buy it from those expensive coffee shops and honestly my wallet was not prepared for that. I've been very grumpy and was afraid for you to see me like that."

"I was honestly so afraid you were still really upset with me not biting you and that's why you were avoiding me."

"What? No. We already talked about that, Steve. I'm not mad at all. I get it. I talked to my ma about it and she said her and dad waited a while. Nat and Clint did too but they also knew they were mates for a long time. Thor told me him and Bruce wasted no time though. He said as soon as they both felt the pull they mated. I was kinda shocked. I've spoken to Bruce a little after work when Thor falls asleep on their calls and he sounds like someone that would never have sex. He looks like the adorable nerd in movies and TV that doesn't end up with anybody and is just kinda there to be a character? He's really nice though so I feel bad saying that but that's just how he looks."

Steve snorted a laugh. "You're so mean. I bet because you think that he's also as kinky as you if, if not more."

"I would fall over and die if I learned he was into anything but missionary and sweet talk."

"He probably likes chains and whips."

"I don't wanna think about Bruce anymore! I have accidentally seen Thor naked and I am very afraid for the poor dude because he is very short!"

Steve laughed, throwing his head back against the couch and setting his hand on his chest. "Size difference is his kink!"

"I'm going to die!" Bucky yelled dramatically and gathered all his new belongings into his arms before running out of the living room.

Steve had to finish his fit of laughter before getting up to find Bucky. It wasn't very hard since he didn't know his way around the penthouse. He was laying in the middle of Steve's bed with all his stuff around him like a dragon laying in its hoard. He was furiously typing on his phone as he ate chocolate after chocolate.

"Are you asking Thor about it now?" Steve asked as he approached him, holding back a laugh.

"No! I'm telling Becca about all the stuff you bought me to make her jealous. I sent her a picture of me laying in it all and now she keeps trying to call me."

"I forgot I have another gift for you. Stay in your hoard."

Steve hurried out of his bedroom before going back to the guest room. He opened up the empty closet and grabbed the large bag from it before bringing it back. He set it at the foot of the bed and watched as Bucky lowered his phone to look at it. He had kept this one absolutely a secret and even bought a bag to hold it all in. It was a good thing he did it too after the small fits Bucky threw with the Gucci, Louis Vuitton, and even the boxes of Louboutin red and blue soled shoes. 

He watched as Bucky stalked across the bed before slowly pulling out pieces of tissue paper. He froze once all the sheets were gone and looked between the bag contents and Steve. His mouth was open and closing like he wanted to say something but didn't know what. He finally moved to wrap his arms around Steve's waist and bury his face into his chest.

"They haven't fully launched yet, but I was able to sweet talk some people to get some for you."

"I can't believe you basically stole from your own stupid company to give me Allure underwear that isn't even for sale yet. I want to punch you in the throat."

"Please don't."

"I'm not really gonna do that. I just. Oh my God, Steve. I can't even tell you how much I am holding back. I want to scream about these underwear."

"Keep digging in the bag."

Bucky quickly pulled away and pulled out the different colored boxers and briefs before freezing again. "Oh my fuck," he said softly as he pulled out a lacy pair of violet panties. "Really?"

"Yeah. Those ones are absolutely brand new though. They're uh, the BB panties since most of my products are named after people within the company."

"The... I'm not in your company."

"No. You're just very special to me and I wanted something for you. I do have a spot open if you ever want to work though. It'd be a nice change of pace from the usual. Your hours would be my hours. You would travel with me to shows and releases. You'd also get to try out new products second only to me."

"What would be my title?"

"Well for now just for labels you would be considered my secretary. Later on though I think I could come up with a better label."

Bucky chewed on his bottom lip as he stared at the panties in his hands. They were a simple pair of boyshorts but the lace made them look anything but simple. He loved the violet color of them as well and how pretty it looked against his skin tone. He remembered in the back of his mind that Becca always told him dark purples made his eyes pop.

"I'm gonna have to go over it with Nat and Clint, but I think they'd be okay with letting me go. That job sounds like Heaven."

"It's only Heaven because you're my angel." Steve said with a smile as he cupped Bucky's cheeks.

"That was so cheesy I'm gagging." Bucky said with a small laugh before surging up to kiss him.

Steve laughed into the kiss and moved his hands to wrap his arms around Bucky's waist. He could always tell Nat and Clint about the job tomorrow. He did plan on staying the night here to give Thor and Bruce an entire day to themselves and had asked for tonight off. Tonight he'd be able to enjoy spending time with boyfriend and future mate watching movies Steve probably had never seen before and eating way more of that expensive chocolate because it was too good not to. He'd probably also do all of that wearing his new expensive clothes and eating some pizza because after telling Steve he was cheesy that was all he could think about.


	7. Alone

Bucky has been staring at Natasha for what feels like forever as she wipes up and faces bottles. It had been a few days since Steve offered him the job and he had to keep telling him he didn't have an answer yet because he didn't know how to tell Nat and Clint. So there he was. Finally going out in his black and pastel Gucci hoodie and his Louis Vuitton galaxy sneakers. He hadn't worn anything but the underwear yet. He didn't know how people would react to seeing him wear any of it. Thor had given him a high five when he saw the hoodie though so he took it as a good sign. Natasha hadn't seen him yet. He finally worked up the nerve and approached the bar, giving it a light tap so she knew he was there.

"I was about to text you since you're never late. I was almost worried you were murdered."

He laughed nervously at that. "I thought I was going to be murdered a few days ago, it's understandable." 

She finally turned to look at him and stared at his hoodie. "You're leaving aren't you?"

"What? How did you figure that out just from looking at my clothes?"

"Buck, you could never afford Gucci with this pay. I know how much you make and how much your rent is. You just complained a few weeks ago about the landlord raising rent. Either you sold your left kidney and parts of your other organs to afford one Gucci hoodie, or you found yourself something better. I get it. I'm not upset. I've been waiting for the day really. I knew you'd love Steve from the moment you had looked at him. You took a little longer than I thought though so I just lost a bet to Clint. I would like twenty bucks for that."

Bucky gaped at her before climbing over the bar and hugging her. Nat wasn't real big on physical contact but she allowed it this once and even patted his back twice! He gave her a squeeze before letting her go. She just smiled at him and patted his cheek before facing bottles again.

"So uh, I guess this is like my two weeks notice?"

"Whenever you want to be done just let me know. You can even stay on and just work whenever you want, I really don't care. I just want you to be happy, James."

Bucky bit his bottom lip and rubbed at his eyes. "You're like my favorite sister that isn't related to me. Or like a second mom. Either way, I love you."

"Love you too. I'll let Clint know so don't bother telling him. I don't need him freaking out any more than he already is."

"Why is he freaking out?" He asked as he started to help her clean.

"I guess it's not freaking out, he's just really happy. It's getting gross."

"Why is he so happy then?"

Natasha opened her mouth to answer right when Clint barged in and went right for, hugging her tightly. Bucky watched with a raised eyebrow as he kissed all over her face before stooping down to place a gentle kiss on her stomach. Bucky's eyes widened and he looked up at Natasha who just nodded.

"Oh my God." He said softly.

"Yeah." She said with an eye roll.

"Oh my God!"

"Mmhmm."

"Nat you're pregnant?"

"Yep."

"Oh my God! I'm have a crisis now! I'm gonna be an uncle!"

"Who is giving you that title?" Clint asked once he quit fawning over his wife.

"Me." She said with a shrug.

Bucky bombarded them with questions they couldn't even answer yet. They had just found out not too long ago since Natasha wasn't an omega and her scent didn't change as drastically. She just had a feeling something felt different and made an appointment to tell her doctor who was an alpha and congratulated her as soon as he saw her. She had a kinda figured that was what it was since they were trying, she just didn't expect it to catch so soon. Clint had nearly fainted when she showed him the results of the pregnancy test the doctor said to do just in case. Now he was just getting annoying with wanting to fawn over her and keep her from doing anything. They of course wouldn't know the gender yet but Natasha said it was a boy, Clint said it was a girl. Clint had found a website that said how big the baby was through the weeks and showed Bucky, saying their baby girl was only as big as a sweet pea. Natasha repeated the sentence but said their boy was that size. He thought it was funny they had picked a different sex for the baby and he'd have to remember so he didn't get mixed up and think they were having twins. 

Clint stayed at the bar longer than he needed to but Bucky appreciated it since they were busy. Natasha kept telling him to leave and then would tell him to get someone's drink or do something else so it was kinda clear that she wanted his help too. Bucky got a lot of comments about his hoodie and noticed there was a large decrease in people trying to hit on him. He was confused about the whole thing until he was walking back to his apartment and could smell Steve's scent all over the item.

He smiled as he brought the sleeves close to his face and inhaled. Steve's scent was so much different than any other alphas' he had been around. Steve smelled like rain and vanilla and something entirely him that Bucky couldn't name. He grabbed his phone from his pocket and texted Steve that he missed him before walking into his apartment building. When he reached his door Steve had texted him back, saying he and Penelope missed him too. He smiled at the picture he sent too with him and Penelope laying on his bed. He unlocked his door and walked in. The scent of pheromones and sex hit him as soon as it was opened and stared into the kitchen in horror. He hurried to his room and threw some clothes into a bag as he asked Steve if he could stay the night and also if he could pick him up. He knew Bruce had been staying a little longer than he planned because his original trip had been cancelled and the new one wasn't for another few days. Steve texted him that he was on his way as he walked out of his apartment. Bucky leaned against the mailboxes as he stared out the window. 

Sharon walked into the building and walked past him before backtracking. "Whatcha doing out here this late, James?"

"Thor's fucking his mate and I didn't wanna be in the apartment for that."

"Oh. That's nice of them. Where are you going then?"

"My boyfriend's."

"Someone was desperate enough to date you?"

"That is so rude. No wonder you haven't found your made yet." Bucky joked back.

"I don't believe this Steve is real. Mind if I wait with you?"

"I really don't care what you do, Sharon."

She stood across from him and stared out the window too. He was happy it didn't rain like it was supposed to. It probably would've made this so much worse. Or at least more dramatic. He closed his eyes as he waited. It would take Steve a bit to get there and he was tired from work. He was surprised Steve was even awake since he had told him about some meeting he had to attend at eight. He would tell him never mind if he wasn't already on his way. 

"I think we should end out feud." Sharon said suddenly.

Bucky didn't open his eyes. "Why is that?"

"I don't appreciate you stealing all my favorites. It was fun until it went on long enough for us to take favorites. Plus I always know when you're getting laid because you suddenly have underwear that is sexier than any pair I even own."

"I just like lace. Haven't gotten into thongs yet though. They look uncomfortable."

"I tried them in high school. They are."

He hummed softly and smiled. "Okay. I'll quit stealing your underwear and bras."

"I'll quit taking your underwear."

"Our words are binding. I will only have your underwear if I truly happen to find it. I will return it in a polite and calm way instead of embarrassing you."

"I agree to do the same."

"It was getting a little extreme. I almost cried when you tried to pull it in front of Thor. There aren't many people that know about me wearing them."

"I wouldn't have truly shown Thor. I knew you'd rush to grab them. I was going slow."

"I appreciate that. I think he would've had an aneurysm if he saw them. The last guy that saw me wearing a pair before Steve had told me he wouldn't fuck me anymore. Changed his mind just like that. They weren't even a bad pair. I have so much worse now, Steve is an enabler."

Sharon laughed a little. He felt his phone go off in his pocket so he opened his eyes to check it. Steve told him he was there but looking out the window he didn't see his car. He stepped out of the building and smiled when he saw the red Lamborghini a little ways down. 

"He's parked too far for you to see. Come out here."

Sharon stepped out and looked around. Bucky pointed to the car and she looked between him and it before going back in, mumbling something under her breath. He laughed and walked towards the car. He climbed into the passenger side and smiled at Steve who was only in a pair of boxers and a loose shirt. He smiled back at him though and leaned over to give him a quick kiss.

"Why'd you need me to come get you so late?"

"Thor's fucking Bruce and didn't even give me the courtesy of telling me ahead of time. I walked into the apartment and was hit with the smell."

"That sucks. It's a good thing I have problems sleeping then. Just became your knight."

Bucky smiled and closed his eyes. "My knight in shining armor. How ever can I repay you?"

"I'm going straight back to bed as soon as we get to my place. I have a meeting in less than five hours. When I get back maybe we can play."

"Is that what you're calling it now?"

"What I plan to do, yes. I like that you're wearing the clothes I gave you. Look so pretty."

Bucky hummed in response. Steve kept his eyes focused on the road as he drove. The radio was on its lowest setting and was playing soft music. It started to rain lightly as they drove. He was startled awake by Steve unbuckling him.

"Hey, we're parked. I figured you'd stay asleep if I carried you up but I was wrong. Do you still want me to carry you?"

He stared at Steve with wide eyes before relaxing and nodding. Steve carried him bridal style into the elevator and kissed his forehead. Bucky vaguely remembers getting to Steve's floor and his clothes being taken off. He wasn't entirely sure why he felt so tired but he welcomed it with open arms as Steve held him close and Penelope pressed against his stomach.

He didn't know what time it was when he woke up but it was definitely after eight since it was just him and Penelope on the bed. He rubbed one of her ears between his fingers before deciding to get up. Steve had written him a note that he left taped to the bathroom mirror saying he left for work and would be back later but he was allowed to stay and wait if he wanted to. He smiled and decided to take a bath since the tub could actually cover his entire body with water. Steve had left him in only his underwear when he head stripped him last night so he just kicked them off before climbing in. 

The water was nice and warm and he sunk into it happily. He stared at his body under the clear water and slowly ran his fingertips along his thigh. It had been a while since he actually just looked at himself. He remembered being a teen and crying to his mother one day because some kid made a comment about how he was too tall to be an omega. It had been that weird stage of adolescence when he had been tall and lanky. He didn't go to school the rest of that week because he didn't want to face his peers again. He was always too something back than. Too tall. Too loud. His hair was too long. His teeth were too nice which didn't make any damn sense but at the time had made him quit smiling. 

Steve always told him he was pretty now. Pretty or beautiful. Always nice things about him. Never commented on any of the bad. He wasn't sure if Steve even saw the bad. Like the long scar going up his left arm from when he had broken it in eighth grade. Or the small indented scars on his temple from when he had had chicken pox and his mama said to quit picking at them but he did anyways. He felt like he was covered in scars from head to two from just being a kid and a reckless teen. He smiled at the one on his thigh he was touching though. Becca had accidentally stabbed him and his dad had been yelling the entire time they drove to the ER because she couldn't hit the artery. Even though it was on the opposite side of his leg. She was short and running around with scissors which wasn't a good idea but neither was jumping around a corner to scare her. He should ask her if she even remembers that. She was only three when she did it. 

He sighed softly and decided to get out of the tub. Draining it before wrapping a towel around his waist. Penelope was still laying on the bed but was now half buried under all the blankets. He grabbed the underwear he had packed from his bag before grabbing one of Steve's shirts from his dresser. He grabbed his phone off the bed and went to the kitchen, finding a pot of coffee freshly made. He grabbed a mug before filling it up and carrying it to the living room. He had never noticed there was a balcony but he also wasn't usually over when it was this light out. He left the door cracked open a little for Penelope before sitting down on one of the chairs. He sipped his coffee as he texted Becca to ask if she remembered stabbing him. Her response was, "Which time?" which made him laugh because he forgot he had done that more than once. She had also gotten him in the left bicep with a pocket knife and had also stabbed him with a pen while she played the knife game with his hand instead of her own.

Bucky set his phone on the small table and held his mug with both hands. It was quiet today. As if he was the only person in the entire city. That was until he heard little paw patters against the balcony and looked down at Penelope. She sat down at his feet and looked up at him. He smiled and picked her up to sit on his lap. She curled up and went back to sleep. He almost fell asleep too until his phone went off, startling him back into life. He reached for it and answered without looking at who it was.

"Hello?"

"You didn't say which time I stabbed you." Becca's voice said over the speaker.

"In the thigh."

"I don't remember that one. I remember in your arm and hand though. Why do you ask? Is someone wondering about your murderous little sister?"

"No, I was just looking at it earlier. You were around three when you did it, I figured you wouldn't."

"I just remember we were crying in the back of the car while dad aggressively told me why he was upset about the location about where I stabbed you. Why did I have real scissors anyways? Babies use safety scissors."

"I don't remember. We never had safety scissors though. Do you remember the nurse's face when we went into the ER though? She was trying so hard not to laugh when dad told her what happened."

"Yes! That poor lady. Did not get paid enough."

Bucky laughed softly before frowning. "Aren't you in school right now?"

"Oh. Yeah. We're in study hall. My friend saw your text and demanded to know about it all too. I should probably go now though because Mr. Thornton is giving me a mean look. Are you coming home for my birthday though?"

"Probably. I'll ask Steve about it. Now do some studying you stupid kid."

"Go eat a knife."

"Before or after you stab me with it?"

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Thornton!"

Bucky laughed at the distant sound of her voice and then a beep. He didn't get to set his phone down before it rang again. At least it wasn't Becca this time.

"Hey." He hummed, petting Penelope.

"I didn't know if you'd be awake yet." He could hear the smile in Steve's voice.

"It's been a bit I guess. Took a bath. Drinking coffee on the balcony with Penelope."

"That's so cute. I'm trapped in meetings today. Sam didn't tell me about the rest of the them until I got here. I figured I'd be back around noon and now it's looking like never. He's got me trapped and I want to die."

Bucky laughed softly. "I don't think you'll die. I guess Pen and I will keep it warm here then. Is there any way you could run away any sooner?"

"Probably. It is my company. I can always send Sam. I'll attend all the important ones that require me and then I'll let you know when I can escape. I'll have to go fast because Sam has been listening to this call the entire time and knows the entire plan."

Bucky laughed so hard he woke up Penelope. She yipped at him before jumping off his lap and running back inside. Bucky leaned forward as he laughed, hearing Steve laugh with him too. 

"Good luck." Bucky said through his laughter.

"Sam's yelling at me I gotta go. Love you!"

Bucky stared into the distance as he held his phone near his ear. They hadn't said that to each other yet. He almost felt bad for not saying it back but he had hung up so fast he didn't get a chance. He thought it was a little funny he had said it to Penelope a couple times but not once to Steve. People always told animals they loved them though even though they just met them. You just can't hate animals. Gotta tell them you love them. 

He looked back at the door before getting up and closing it. Penelope probably wouldn't come back out since he had scared her. He sat back down to finish his coffee. He stared at his phone before texting Steve, "love you too good luck with your meetings!" He chugged the rest of his coffee before getting up and going back inside. He laid down on the couch and grabbed the remote, turning it on and flipping through the channels. He settled on some movie channel and patted the space in front of him when Penelope walked by. He helped her up and they watched the movie together. Until he fell asleep.

His dream felt like he was walking through maple syrup. It was dark but there was a thin sliver of light that he headed for. He reached an ajar door and peeked inside. Steve and a copy of him were laying in bed together, the alpha holding something wrapped in a light yellow blanket. He approached slowly since he hadn't been noticed. Steve was holding a baby. They had pale skin and dusting of dark hair. The scene seemed to be frozen so he brushed a finger against the baby's cheek. To his surprise the baby's face scrunched up before they opened their eyes. He smiled softly at the bright blue eyes that matched Steve's. The baby closed their eyes again and Bucky took a step back. He placed his hand against his alpha's cheek and smiled at him before he heard a loud thud. He looked around to see the source of it before he heard it again.

He woke up on the couch and Penelope yipping loudly. He sat up slowly and followed the her sounds with his eyes. Steve was standing by the door trying to carry in an armful of bags without accidentally stepping on her.

"Pen, come here." Bucky called, watching her run to him.

"Thanks. I didn't wanna wake up you." Steve said with a smile.

"What're you carrying?" Bucky asked before yawning.

"More stuff to try. We're trying out a new fabric mix and I wasn't a fan of them, figured I'd ask you to help too."

Bucky snorted softly and sat back against the couch. "Sounds fun."

"Yeah. You have a good nap? I tried to call you earlier but you didn't answer. Figured you were sleeping or not near your phone."

"Oh. Sorry. I was sleeping. We were watching some movie and I guess I fell asleep."

"It's okay, sweetheart. Do you want to try some of these shirts now or later?"

"Later. I like the shirt I have on."

Steve walked into the living room and grinned. "I really loved the spring collection two years ago too. That lilac was my favorite. I should ask if we can bring it back."

"I'd want it. Maybe add some flowers or something too."

"Embroidered! I'm asking Pepper now." Steve dropped all the bags and pulled out his phone, furiously texting.

Bucky laughed softly and closed his eyes as he listened to him tap away. "I have a question for when you're done asking whoever Pepper is."

"Head of styling. What's your question?"

"Uh. I had a dream about us having a baby and just wanted to ask if you even wanted kids."

He kept his eyes closed and listened for a reaction. Steve moved to stand in front of him and when he finally opened his eyes the alpha cupped his cheeks and kissed the top of his head.

"I want as many kids as you do. I've always wanted kids."

"I've never thought too hard about it before but I would really like to have at least one kid with you. The baby in my dream was so pretty."

"With us are their parents of course they'd be pretty." Steve said with a laugh.

Bucky smiled and set his hands over Steve's. "So, should I stop taking my pills or should I wait until we mate?"

Steve hummed softly and brushed his thumbs against Bucky's cheekbones. "Let's wait, sweetherat. Get everything settled first, yeah? Did you finally tell Nat and Clint about leaving?"

"Yes. Natasha also told me she's pregnant, could've been why I dreamed about us having a baby too."

"Let's get you set up at work on Monday. I'd like you to move in with me before we mate and have this baby. I'd be too sad if you didn't. We can change one of the extra bedrooms into a nursery or we could move somewhere else. I'll do whatever you want."

Bucky smiled softly. "I love you, daddy."

"Love you too, baby boy."

Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky and hugged him tightly. Bucky buried his face into his neck as he hugged him back. He never would've guessed he'd be dating the CEO of a luxury brand company, let alone talking to him about mating and having a baby. He wanted the moment to just freeze so he could hold on to his alpha forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The way I wrote that sounds like an ending but it is not! There will be a few more chapters. I don't know how many though.


	8. Disaster

Bucky wasn't entirely sure on what to do as Steve's secretary. He had never worked that kind of job before and was too afraid to ask for help. It didn't help that Steve was locked in a meeting as soon as they walked into the building. He felt useless sitting there. He felt out of place wearing just a plain button up and nice pants. Everyone running around the building were dressed in suits or expensive looking dresses or skirts and then there was the one lady from another business wearing a pantsuit. He tapped a pen against his desk softly as he watched people meander around the floor. Nobody had acknowledged him yet so he was ignoring them all too.

"Hi, you must James." A voice pulled him from his boredom.

"Hello." He said as he offered his hand. 

He recognized the man as Sam, Steve's "vice." He had learned recently the actual term was COO but Steve liked to call him his vice because it confused people.

"Steve probably didn't teach you anything either, did he?"

"Uh, no. He got pulled into a meeting as soon as his foot touched the floor." Bucky said with a small smile.

"That's alright. Your job isn't the easiest but it's easy to figure out." Sam sat down in one of the chairs in front of Bucky's desk. "You'll probably get your own emails but some of Steve's might go to you too. You'll take calls and occasionally set up appointments for meetings. A lot of call transferring to Steve too. It's just not easy because you have to deal with a lot of people and sometimes they're assholes but you still gotta be nice to them."

"I've worked at a restaurant and a bar, I can handle anything."

Sam gave him a questioning look before shaking his head a little. "Perfect. I'll get someone over here to help you with the phone. It's a new system and I haven't fully gotten a hang of it."

"Okay. Thank you." Bucky said with a polite smile.

Sam tapped his desk before standing up and disappearing into his office. Luckily the phone didn't go off while he was messing around with his computer. He was in the middle of looking at new shoes when a girl wearing a scarlet blouse walked up to his desk.

"Hi, I'm Wanda. Sam asked if I'd help you with the phone."

Bucky minimized the tab and smiled up at her. "I'm Bucky. And please, thank you. I have no idea what I'm doing."

Wanda laughed a little before walking around the desk. "You wouldn't be the first or last person Steve will hire with little to no experience. Sometimes I wonder if he just picks people off the street. I do have to thank him though since I was one of those people. Anyway, the phone."

Bucky nodded along as Wanda explained how the phone worked. Just to transfer a call took a lot of buttons and he'd have to remember to make a cheat sheet once she walked away. He made sure to pay attention while she talked since she knew what she was doing. She told him she had been a secretary for a different business not too long ago before she got fired for starting a fight over a sexist comment. Bucky laughed and told her about how he had been fired for almost the same reason. 

When she was done explaining the phones and the email system she asked, "Would you like to go to lunch with me today?"

"Oh, uh, let me see what Steve is doing first. I'll email you when I have an answer. Gotta learn to use it, yeah?" He said with a smile.

She snorted. "The emails are for businesses purposes, but I guess our lunch are considered a sort of business."

"Yeah. Thanks for teaching me all this. It is so much worse than I thought it would be."

"You'll get a hang of it! Nobody is perfect at anything on their first try."

Bucky smiled as she walked away. He opened his shopping tab as soon as she walked away and pulled his phone from his pocket to text Steve about lunch. He felt weird actually looking at the luxury brands and knowing he could anything he wanted. He almost wondered if he should ask Steve for things to see what he could get away. He rolled his eyes at that though because Steve had bought him so much as an apology for nothing. He'd probably buy him an island if he wanted. Steve texted him back that he would be forced to sit through some financial meeting over lunch but he could grab his card from him if he wanted to go out to somewhere. Bucky contemplated that as he picked up the phone and entered Wanda's number.

"This is Wanda Maximoff."

"Well hello Ms. Maximoff. It appears I will be free over lunch hour."

"Perfect! Do you know what you want?"

"I sure do not. You asked so you pick."

"I suppose that's fair. I'll just swing by to grab you then. See you in a bit."

"See ya."

Bucky hung up the phone and scrolled through stores again. He closed the tabs on his computer and used his phone to look at lingerie. He had never really thought about wearing any before but the babydoll Steve had bought was so pretty and he wanted more. The only downside was all the models had large breasts and he had none. He didn't really know how he'd look in them. That didn't keep him from looking though and soon Wanda was approaching his desk again. He slipped his phone into his pocket as he smiled up at her.

"Ready to go?" She asked with a hum.

"Sure am. I didn't eat much for breakfast because I woke up late."

Steve had woken him up once he finished making breakfast but Bucky was too comfortable in the bed to get up. He had about ten minutes to get ready when Steve pulled him off the bed. He didn't even get to take a shower. Steve dragged him out the door while he was in the middle of brushing his hair. At least he had made him a coffee and brought him a plate of food to eat along the way. Bucky was a bottomless pit though and he was still hungry after eating it all.

"Oh wait, I gotta go find Steve real quick." Bucky got up from his desk and headed to Steve's office.

Steve was spinning around in his chair as he held his phone to his ear. His eyes were closed and he was making sounds to show he was listening. Bucky grabbed the chair to stop it and Steve opened his eyes with a frown before smiling up at him. He opened a drawer of his desk and pulled out his wallet. He grabbed a card from it and held it out to Bucky who gave him a quick kiss as he grabbed it.

Steve covered the mic on the phone before asking, "Who are you going with?"

"Wanda. Want me to bring you something?"

"Maybe. Tell me where you go."

"Will do, daddy. See you in a bit."

Steve shivered at the name and smacked his ass as he started to walk away. Bucky shut the office door behind him and walked back to his desk. Wanda was looking at her phone but glanced up as he approached her.

"Now are you ready?" She asked teasingly.

"Sure am. Where are we going?"

"There's a really good Chinese place nearby. You like Chinese?"

"I love it more than my own mother."

Wanda laughed at that and while they rode the elevator down he texted Steve where they were going. He didn't answer right away like he usually did so the call was probably important. Other people joined the elevator as it went down and he moved closer to Wanda. He was used to empty elevators since nobody ever joined them at Steve's and they had gotten in so early that nobody was there yet. It didn't help that he didn't like elevators in the first place. Always thought they'd snap and fall. Having a love for horror movies also didn't help since they sometimes liked to add bad things happening on elevators as well. He remembered how after watching Silence of the Lambs he'd watch the top of the elevator the whole time he was in it to make sure there was nothing dripping down.

"James? Hey, come on." Wanda said with a small laugh.

Bucky's cheeks tinted pink as he quickly got off the elevator behind her. "Sorry. Elevators creep me out but it's too high up to do stairs without wanting to die."

"I understand. My brother is also afraid of heights. He likes to try to do surprise visits but he always runs off the elevator as fast as he can and always falls on his face. I have almost every time recorded on my phone."

"I'm not that afraid, but that sounds great. My little sister is fearless and it makes me afraid of her. She was always the one moving out bugs and getting up late at night to turn a light on for me."

"That's cute. My brother once locked me in a closet."

"My sister has accidentally stabbed me a few times. Siblings are great."

"Very." Wanda said with a laugh.

She held the door of the restaurant open for him and they were seated promptly. Steve finally answered with what he wanted so Bucky made sure to ask for it to be to go. Wanda demanded to know about why he had had ask Steve about lunch and see him before they left. His cheeks flushed as he explained that they were dating and he wanted to see if Steve was going to ask him out for lunch. He tells her that he had to stop by his office before leaving because he wanted to pay for it. Wanda was smiling at him the entire time he talked.

"What?" He asked before taking a sip of water.

"It's just cute. I've worked for Steve for a while and seeing him as happy as he is just feels strange. He was always either pushy or mopey. He's been so happy lately we all thought something was up. As soon as you showed up at that desk we knew what was going on. He bought that desk just for you, by the way. There wasn't a desk there, it was just open. Seeing someone sitting there looks nice though."

Bucky buried his face into his hands. "He sounds like an ass."

"He kind of was I guess." Wanda said with a shrug.

"But he's gotten better?"

"Absolutely. Towards lunch he'd get grouchier and then just keep getting grumpier. Now he's always happy and talks a lot more. I feel like having you actually be there will make him so much better. The company will do a lot better too. I dunno how you found him but I'm happy you did because not only is it adorable, but having Steve not hover with a serious face is great."

"I would probably cry if someone hovered over me with a serious face. I've only seen that face once and it was because Sam called to talk about business real quick. It was really weird watching him switch from laughing at the stupid movie I picked to his business face. Looks like a different person almost."

"Right? He's kinda scary."

Bucky and Wanda both laughed about that. Their food arrived and they quit talking about business to eat. They talked about casual things instead. Wanda talked about her mate and told him the story of why she calls him Vision is far too long. Bucky told her about how his friend had actually introduced him to Steve. He kept most of the story out though since he didn't really want to share his sex life with anybody. Steve would most likely appreciate it too since he probably didn't want people to know Bucky called him daddy. He did tell her about them being mates, but she had to keep it a secret since they weren't mated yet. She smiled and pretended to zip her lips when he told her that. 

A waiter brought Steve's order to the table once they were getting ready to leave. Wanda started digging through her purse and Bucky waved her off, pulling out Steve's card.

"Don't worry about it. Steve offered to pay. It was really nice hanging out with you too. I haven't really talked to anyone in the whole building besides you and Sam. Sam only talked for a moment too before leaving. I appreciate you befriending me."

"Well you don't need to buy my friendship. I'll get lunch next time then. Then it'll be even."

Bucky smiled and nodded. Once the meal was paid for he carried Steve's food in his hands as they walked back to the office. He learned Wanda was actually in the advertisement portion of the business. She made a good portion of all the ads and oversaw any ad she didn't make herself. Her office was only on the same floor as Steve's because he liked to see what was going on. She told him a lot of the head people were on that floor because Steve liked to interact with every section and help when he could instead of just saying if he approved or disapproved of stuff. 

They got off the elevator on their floor and said goodbye. Bucky walked into Steve's office and grinned at him as he held up the styrofoam container. Steve was staring at his computer and glanced at him before waving him over. Bucky set the container on the desk and moved to stand next to Steve. He wasn't entirely sure what all the graphs meant on the computer but he watched Steve mute something before smiling at him.

"How was lunch?"

"Fun. Wanda is really nice."

Steve pulled Bucky on to his lap. "She's one of my favorite people that work here. You're my number one though, baby boy."

Bucky rolled his head and leaned his head back on to Steve's shoulder. "If I wasn't we might have some problems."

"Might? At least it is not an absolute." Steve hummed as he reached to open the container.

"The only absolute is that I absolutely wish you weren't in meetings all day so I could keep sitting here."

"I mean you could. I don't turn my webcam on and I can mute myself whenever. I mostly just have to listen. You can just stay right here in my lap as I sit through all these meetings." Steve offered as broke the chopsticks before starting to eat.

Bucky made an approving sound as he listened to the meeting. They were talking about a budget for some part of the company. He almost fell asleep until Steve turned his mic back on and started talking. He slipped off his lap slowly and kissed his cheek before walking out of Steve's office. He thought about going back to his desk but instead went to Wanda's door and knocked.

"Come in!" She called.

He walked in and waved a little. "Hey, I was thinking about going to grab some coffee and wanted to see if you wanted to come."

Wanda pouted a little. "Can't. I thought you were someone else. I have someone coming in a bit to talk about the new line."

"That's fine, just thought I'd ask first." He said with a sad smile before leaving. 

He walked down all the flights of stairs to the cafeteria in the building. He pouted as he stared at all the drinks in the vending machines. All he wanted was a Red Bull and there wasn't even in available. He wanted to shake the machine but instead he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Hey, you're James right?" A voice asked.

He looked to see who it was and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. He did not know this man. "Yeah, and you are?"

"Tony Stark. I deal with a lot of the financial stuff and whenever Steve wants to try out weird fabric combinations. I help him with a lot of stuff. I guess I'd kinda be third in control?"

"Don't you also run Stark Industries?"

"Oh. Yeah, actually. Pepper and I both do. We just also do stuff here. Share the building. She likes helping out with clothes too."

Bucky nodded a little and looked back at the vending machines. "I have no talents that would help anything here."

"That's not true." Tony hummed, getting closer to him. "You're pretty cute. I'm sure you'd be a good model."

Bucky scrunched up his nose as he took a step back. "Thanks. I think. I'm just gonna go back to my desk."

"See you around, James."

"Probably." He mumbled as he headed to the elevator. 

He really didn't want to take the elevator but he also didn't want to get trapped in the stairs. Tony smelled like an alpha about to enter a rut so he was probably just acting like that because of hormones. He'd guess a day or two until he took a week off for it. He was on a contraceptive to not have a heat, but sometimes he'd use his heat days when he wanted or needed days off. He pulled his phone from his pocket and texted Becca, "Just got hit on by some dude that works for Steve. I think I almost died." He slipped his phone into his pocket as the elevator stopped on his floor. He sat down at his desk and stared at Steve's door which happened to open and his alpha walked out.

"Hey, I'm calling it quits today and having Sam attend the last meeting. Wanna head out?" He asked with a smile.

Bucky smiled and shut off his computer before getting up from his desk. He walked around it and wrapped his arms around one of Steve's as they headed to the elevator. Steve kissed the top of his head and pulled him close.

"Who else did you meet today?" He asked as they rode down alone.

"Just Sam and Wanda. Saw a couple others but nobody said anything." Bucky lied, not knowing how Steve would react to Stark's advance.

"Hmm. You just smell like someone. Probably just brushed past them then." Steve buried his face into Bucky's hair.

"Probably." Bucky mumbled and closed his eyes. 

Steve held him close as they went down to the garage. "Do you have ideas for dinner? I wanted to make something but I didn't know what."

"I really want pizza. Can we make pizza?"

"I love pizza so fuck yeah." He said with a small laugh.

Steve scooped Bucky up and carried him to the car. Bucky laughed and wrapped his arms around his neck. Steve ran to the car and made sure to jostle him as much as he could, pretending to almost drop him or trip a few times. They laughed once they reached the car and Steve leaned against it for a moment to set Bucky down on his feet. 

"I thought I was gonna die." Buck said with a small laugh.

Steve smiled and kissed him quickly. "I'd never let that happen."

They drove back to Steve's in silence. Bucky stared at him the entire time with a smile on his face and Steve would look at him occasionally and smile back. Bucky hummed softly as he furrowed his eyebrows a little once they parked in the garage.

"What are you thinking about, baby boy?"

"My pills. I don't know if I really want to refill them or not. Heat or no heat."

"It's your choice, Bucky. I'm not going to tell you what to do."

"Yeah, but I want your opinion. I do basically live with you now."

Steve nodded a little and looked at Bucky. "If you quit them now I think we'd line up with heat and rut. It does take about a week for the pills to get out of your system, yeah?"

"Give or take a few days."

"It's whatever you want then. You can refill them or stop. Up to you. Now let's go make some pizza and watch that weird show you're so obsessed with." Steve said before getting out of the car.

"Just because I enjoy crime shows and you don't doesn't make my shows weird!" Bucky yelled as he ran after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmmmmmm. I still personally haven't decided about the pills. On one hand we'd get some nice heat/rut porn, and on the other hand we would get Steve in a rut and Bucky taking care of him. Let me know what y'all think.


	9. Baby

Bucky had been right about Tony starting heat soon. Within a few days he took a week off and Bucky had looked at his meeting schedule and almost laughed seeing the words, "Rut Leave," over the next week. Him and Wanda tried to go to lunch every day when possible and if they didn't they would get coffee later. Sam occasionally talked to him but it was usually never more than a hello. He almost wanted to go back to the bar. At least there everyone talked to him even if it was just to hit on him. The only thing keeping him there was all the attention Steve was able to give him since he was there.

Currently he was sitting on the floor between Steve's legs as he talked on the phone. He was petting Bucky's hair as he talked. He didn't always get his full attention but he was okay with that. Steve would usually have him on the floor and play with his hair or have him sit on his lap so he could hold him. He was fine with that though. Steve's scent always calmed him and one of the places where it was the strongest was between his legs. Bucky nuzzled against his thigh and looked up at him. Steve smiled and carded his fingers through his hair.

Bucky licked his lips and slowly unbuttoned and unzipped Steve's pants. He gave him a warning look as he focused on his phone call again, his eyes focusing on his computer. Bucky waited for a moment until Steve was distracted until carefully pulling his dick out of his underwear. Steve gripped his hair and held him in place, giving him another warning look but not making an effort to truly stop him. Bucky bit his lip as he looked up at him with a pleading look. Steve studied his face for a moment before loosening his grip on his hair. Bucky kept his eyes on Steve as he slowly licked along the underside of his dick. Steve sucked in a breath and then apologized on his call.

Bucky set his hands on Steve's thighs as he took him into his mouth. He felt his eyes fluttering from the feeling of him growing hard in his mouth. He bobbed his head slowly and listened to Steve talk on the phone, humming whenever he'd stutter or tighten his grip on his hair. He wasn't entirely sure what had made him want to have his dick in his mouth so badly but he was very content with the action as he sucked. He dug his nails into the fabric of Steve's pants as he made it to the hilt, looking up at Steve with a moan. 

"You couldn't even wait until I was off the phone?" Steve asked softly, gripping Bucky's hair tightly to keep his head where it was. "Just needed daddy's cock that badly?"

Bucky whined softly and blinked away the tears growing in his eyes. Steve released his head and allowed him to pull away. 

"Sorry, daddy." Bucky said softly before licking the tip.

"Such a naughty boy. Still trying to get my cock while I scold you. What happened to my good boy?"

Bucky whined softly and looked away from Steve. He hadn't meant to be a naughty boy, he just wanted a dick in his mouth then and there. 

"Naughty boys don't get their daddy's cock. Go back to your desk."

"But, daddy-"

"What baby?"

"So wet." He whined softly, shifting on his knees. 

Steve tucked his dick back into his underwear and redid his pants before pulled Bucky up from his knees. Bucky looked down at him with a small pout.

"Is my baby wet?" Steve asked softly as he guided Bucky to lean over his desk.

"Yes, daddy." He whined softly.

"Maybe he shouldn't have been a naughty boy while daddy was on the phone." Steve said as he palmed Bucky's ass.

He was sure by now the office smelled of arousal and slick. Steve could feel the faintest hint of wetness on the seat of Bucky's pants and pressed into it. Bucky whined and pressed back into the touch. Steve easily pulled his pants down to his thighs and hummed in approval at the panties he had on. 

"When did you start wearing thongs, baby? So damn pretty. Always so pretty."

The aqua color of the lace matched the aqua of the shirt he had on. Steve's favorite part was the little bow that sat at the top of them. Of course the absolute best part though was the wet shine on Bucky's thighs from his slick. The fabric that sat between his cheeks was soaked and a darker aqua color from it. He placed a little kiss on his thigh before giving him a firm smack. Bucky yelped before covering his mouth with his hand. Steve rubbed over the spot he had spanked. He continued with that pattern of spanks and then rubbing the heated skin. Sometimes he'd place kisses over the heated skin which caused Bucky to squirm. When he thought Bucky had learned his lesson and his cheeks were both red and heated, he sat back and admired the color. 

"What did you learn, baby?"

"Don't distract daddy while he's on the phone." Bucky said with a small hiccup.

"Good boy." Steve said softly. "Do you want to go back home?"

Bucky shook his head a little. "Wanna stay here with you."

"Okay, baby. Let's get you a little cleaned up first." Steve said softly as he grabbed the container of wipes from his desk.

He had expected Bucky to try to get away with more when he first started working and invested in some aftercare items hidden in his desk. He carefully cleaned all the slick from Bucky's thighs and then helped him remove his pants to take off the soaked thong. He switched them for a pair of peach boy shorts and then got him back into his pants. He put the wipes back into the drawer before pulling Bucky into his lap and giving him a gentle kiss.

"Are you going to be a good boy now?" He asked softly.

Bucky nodded a little and buried his face into his shoulder. "Yes, daddy."

"I have to make a few more phone calls, will that keep you awake?"

"It's fine." He slurred as he closed his eyes.

Steve ran his knuckles along his spine idly as he made his calls. He needed to talk to Wanda about the recent plan for advertisement since the new line was about to drop. He'd have to make a call to Pepper about the show the day before the line dropped. He wanted nothing more than to just sit in silence as Bucky slept in his lap but sadly he couldn't do that. 

Wanda was excited to tell him about how everything was almost complete and she'd send him the draft once it was finished. Pepper told him the only thing left to plan for the show was a few minor details and to get him decide if he was going or not. He'd have to ask Bucky if he wanted to go as well but he didn't want to wake him up. His boy always took a little nap after punishment if they didn't keep playing. He even called Sam to check on one of their new collaborations and Sam was happy to tell him it was going smoothly. They'd just need to send some products to the company in a few weeks to show them how they were doing on their half. When he finally put down the phone he carded a hand through Bucky's hair and smiled down at him.

His hair had grown a lot since they had started seeing each other. It brushed his shoulders whenever he wore it down. He usually put it up since he didn't like it in his face, but Steve had taken it out when he instructed him on to his knees earlier. He loved playing with it at this length. He'd need to get a haircut soon though since the company had old fashioned rules Steve didn't bother changing. It wasn't a big deal to him but sometimes other CEOs that visited would make snide remarks about any of his male employees for having long hair. Maybe he'd just bring himself to finally change the rule since nobody got in trouble for breaking it anyways. 

Bucky shifted in his lap but didn't make any indication that he was awake. Steve continued to toy with his hair as he checked his emails. He was invited to all sorts of events he didn't want to attend and sent them to Sam to ask if he wanted to attend in his place. Wanda had sent him the finished copy of the ads for the new line and he sent her back an email about how much he loved it and what small adjustments she could make. Pepper sent him a few photos of some of the clothes for the show and he told her just about the same thing. He appreciated every one of his employees and their dedication to their jobs. He made himself a small note to make sure to get some treats for the day of the launch. Last launch they had he took it upon himself to order a few dozen cakes to thank everybody. He'd need to think of something different though since this was something new and bold. He searched through the different bakeries and email a few of them questions about pricing, flavors, and decorating. He looked into making gift baskets as well for the people that helped the most with the launch. He kissed the top of Bucky's head as he scrolled through website after website.

He stopped looking at gifts to start looking into baby stuff. He had been thinking about Bucky's dream baby since he had brought it up. He would love to have a baby. Especially one with Bucky. With his future mate. He had thought of countless ways to ask Bucky to mate with him but could never bring himself to ask. For every second he had Bucky in his arms or near him he fell more and more into love. From the first time they had said I love you to the time he watched Bucky drunkenly yell about his burning hatred for mint chocolate ice cream. He knew he wanted to spend his entire life with him. Knew the omega was all he ever needed in life. He found himself looking at baby things whenever he didn't want to focus in meetings.

"Can I dress our baby in Gucci?" He asked himself softly as he stared at the colorful stars decorating all the kids' clothes on the website.

Bucky snorted softly and shifted in his lap. "You aren't dressing our baby in Gucci." He said softly.

"I think our baby would enjoy being dressed in Gucci. They look very comfortable.

"Babies and toddlers grow too fast. Don't buy anything expensive that they'd just grow out of in a week. 's just stupid. Won't let you do it."

Steve pretended to pout and clicked out of the section. "How was your nap, baby?"

"Fine. Had a dream that you bought me an entire city and then got disappointed when there was still people living there."

"That's a weird dream."

"Mmm. It was pretty weird. I'd never want a city, Steve. Don't ever buy me one."

"Wouldn't even think about it. I am thinking about buying Gucci for our baby now though. I just like how it looks. Can I at least get a hat or socks?"

"Please don't. We don't even have a baby on the way."

"You said Nat does though."

"You are not buying Nat and Clint Gucci. Please be normal for one second."

Steve smiled and kissed Bucky's forehead. "Fine."

Bucky smiled and turned his head to look at the computer. Steve went back to look into a treat for the launch and read some of the responses from bakers. They sat in silence, just enjoying the moment. Until someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Steve called as he kept his eyes on the screen.

Sam walked in and made a sound of disgust. "It smells like sex in here. This is a place for work, Steven."

"Couldn't help myself. I just got this pretty, little omega that needs constant attention and I am obliged to give it to him."

Bucky buried his face into Steve's face to hide his embarrassment and Steve chuckled softly.

"Okay, well, open a window or something. Light a candle."

"I know you didn't come in here to complain about the smell of my office, Sam."

"Right. I came in here for business... Business that I forgot because of the smell of your office. I'll email you if I remember. It's awful in here. I'm leaving."

Steve laughed as Sam ducked out of the room and closed the door behind him. He focused back on his computer and rubbed Bucky's back as he worked.

"Steve?"

"Yes, baby?"

"I think I want to be done with the pills."

"May I ask why?"

Bucky chewed on his bottom lip nervously before answering, "The way you talked about a baby. Made me want one more. Made me want to be your mate even more. We aren't going to dress our baby in Gucci, but I guess you could buy a few things."

Steve smiled and put his hands on Bucky's shoulders, guiding him to sit up and look at him. "Oh baby, I want those too. Do you think we should look into a new place for the baby or do you think right now is okay? I do like the penthouse but I will buy you anything you want for you and the baby."

Bucky laughed and set his hands on Steve's cheeks. "Again Steve, there isn't even a baby inside me. We need to do that first before we plan anything else. I think where we are right now is okay though. I want to change one of the spare rooms into a nursery though. I should also inform Thor that the move is final so he doesn't have to keep asking me about it."

"Yes, okay. I'll start looking into nursery things. Our baby is going to have everything."

"You don't want to overwhelm babies or children, Steve. You don't have to buy them everything they want or you'll get bratty kids. We can go nursery looking this weekend and then try once the pills wear off."

Steve smiled and hugged Bucky tightly. "I love you so much."

"Love you too, daddy." Bucky said as he hugged him back.

The rest of the time they sat in the office was spent looking into nursery decorating ideas and baby clothes. They couldn't agree on anything. Bucky wanted everything to be simple and plain, whereas Steve wanted to have bold colors and designs with interesting furniture. They would need to clean out one of the rooms before truly deciding on what to do since they needed an idea on available size. Once Steve pointed that out, Bucky scrambled off the chair and ran out of the office. He texted him a little later asking why he wasn't at the car like he was. The ride home Bucky was using his phone to look at ideas again and occasionally sent things to Becca to ask her opinion since he trusted her most with the knowledge of them trying for a baby. He wasn't sure when he wanted to tell Nat since he didn't want to take the spotlight off her own pregnancy. He figured he'd ask her later when it was closer to when they tried. It would be a good month or so between their babies anyways. 

He almost skipped the elevator in favor of the stairs but when Steve pointed out how many floors there was he decided to stay with the elevator. He would show Steve ideas and then save them, creating a folder on his phone. When the elevator stopped on their floor he bolted to the spare room across from their bedroom. Penelope was yapping excitedly as she ran with him and then spun in circles once in the room. Steve made his way to stand in the doorway as he watched Bucky try to move things by himself.

"Babe, we can move stuff at a later time. I need to get a place to store this stuff anyways. It's not like two king beds will fit in one room... Okay maybe they would, they are large rooms, but it wouldn't look good. Give me a week to get this room empty and then we'll look into it all more seriously. We can still go look this weekend to get ideas but for now that's all we have. We can't set anything up yet. Just calm down, sweetheart."

Bucky sat down on the bed defeated and pouted at the floor. "Okay."

"It's fine, baby. We don't have to do everything right now. Nobody does. We aren't going to find everything we want in one shopping trip, and we definitely can't do that plus move everything out of here at once. I need to find somewhere for the stuff in here and then we'll start to buy whatever you want."

"Whatever I want?" Bucky asked innocently like he didn't already know the answer.

"Of course. I will, however, ask that you keep everything around the same style. I would hate to have two different types of wood that don't even match just because you liked the style of them. Cohesive decorating. I don't like seeing people mix and match things that don't need to be mixed or matched. Just buy one goddamn color it isn't that hard. If you can't find two things that match then we can simply have someone else make it."

Bucky made grabby hands at Steve who walked over to him and smiled as Bucky hugged his waist. "Thank you, daddy. I love you."

"Love you more, baby. Let's go throw away your pills then."

"I ran out of them the day we talked about it. That's why we talked about it."

Steve laughed softly. "Sneaky brat. No wonder you needed a dick in your mouth so badly and why you've started smelling so sweet."

Bucky whined softly and looked up at him. "You do know now we have to baby-proof the whole apartment though. And also train Penelope to be around babies."

"Well the good news to that is my friend just had a baby so I'll ask her about bringing Pen around occasionally. I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

"You have friends?"

"A few. Her name is Peggy. We were those kids that every adult said would be mated to each other but then it kind of turned out I'm not into women and she saw me as more of a brother figure than a mate. We still played the fuck out of every adult and got everything we asked for. I'd constantly ask for things to give Peggy but really I either wanted them or they were for a secret boyfriend. Peggy used me as an excuse to be out all night. We'd have "sleep overs" every weekend. I'd be at her house and she'd be at mine. Usually we spent that time being as normal as possible. When we finally got caught it didn't matter because we were both eighteen and presented. Alphas don't usually mate with alphas. We were both too headstrong to be together anyways. We still talk on occasion."

Bucky nodded a little and hummed. "That's cute. I never did anything bad because my parents raised me with love and attention."

"That cuts deep, Buck." Steve said with a laugh.

"I'm kidding! I was a shitty kid. I'd sneak out all the time and go to parties. Once I presented I toned it down a little because they always warn omegas about getting attacked by alphas so I limited my contact with alphas. Nat and Clint are my only friends since school and they're both betas. I guess now I have two alpha friends but I don't know how much Thor and I are actually friends. And Sam maybe. He's okay even though he doesn't really say much to me."

Steve hummed softly and carded his hands through Bucky's hair. "Remember when I asked if you'd work for me and said your current title was secretary but I'd change it eventually?"

Bucky furrowed his eyebrows. "Yeah. You never did say what you'd change it to."

"I was going to say I'd like to change your title to my mate."

"Oh." Bucky said breathlessly. 

They stared at each other for a long time in silence. Steve knew that's all Bucky had been asking for since he first brought it up. 

"I made that job just for you. I've never had a secretary. Neither did my grandmother or father. I just wanted you to be close to me all day. Didn't want to spend a second without you. The idea of you being there, round with a baby, my baby, makes me so happy I don't know what to do with myself. I started dreaming about us having a baby too. We had a baby girl. Blonde hair and grey eyes. She looked so much like you. I want to fall asleep and you be the last thing I see, and wake up to you being the first thing I see. Wanna make you breakfast and listen to you complain about being tired and how much you hate having to wear dress clothes to the office. I want to hear about all the other kinds of ice cream you hate but especially about why you hate mint chocolate chip. I want to listen to you sing in the shower and laugh at the jokes you think but don't ever tell me. I want you to be mine, and I want to be yours."

Bucky wiped his eyes as he nodded. "Goddamn it, Steve. You're such a gross sap. Of course I want to be your stupid mate. Jesus. Just kiss me."

Steve smiled and pushed Bucky back on to the bed as he climbed on top of him. He kept his hands on his hips as he kissed him passionately. Bucky whined into the kiss and fumbled to unbutton Steve's shirt. When Steve pulled away the kiss, Bucky took the chance to pull off his own shirt as Steve shrugged his off. The whole act was desperate. Rough thrusts and bruising touches. Bucky didn't know when he had started crying but there were fresh tears streaming down his face as he came and Steve finally bit him. A choked moan escaped his lips as he gripped Steve's hair tightly. Steve filled him with his seed and his knot swelled to prevent even a drop from escaping. They stayed tangled together on the bed in silence before Bucky laughed a little.

"I don't know if having sex in our future baby's room was a great idea."

"They don't have to know. We've had sex just about everywhere here." Steve pointed out before running his tongue over the bleeding bite mark on Bucky's neck.

Bucky whined softly and pet Steve's hair. "How could we ever have people over when all I'll be able to think about is how we've fucked all over? I guess it's a little exciting. People don't know what we do."

"They'll know once they see your healed mark and your swollen belly."

"Do you have a pregnancy kink? All you've been saying about us having a baby in about my belly."

"Maybe, but I also just like the thought of you being heavy with my baby. My beautiful mate carrying my beautiful baby. Nothing could make an alpha happier, baby."

Bucky smiled and kissed Steve's forehead. "Whatever you say. Just know when I'm complaining about all the pregnancy stuff, it'll be all your fault."

"I don't wait another second." Steve hummed and then moved to kiss Bucky gently.

Once Steve's knot deflated they went and sat in the bath together. Steve cleaned Bucky and placed little kisses over his clean skin, focusing mostly on his new mark. Bucky almost fell asleep in the bath from the soft care and smiled each time he noticed Steve touching his belly. He wasn't in heat so there was no chance of there being an embryo, but he did like how Steve was already acting. Once they were out and dry they laid down in bed. Bucky fell asleep with Steve's hands splayed out against his flat stomach and his own hand over his mark.


	10. Private

Steve had been right about Bucky's heat lining up with his rut. Bucky had woken up with Steve rubbing against him and kissing the back of his neck. Bucky whined softly and pressed back against him. Steve pulled him flush against his hips and grinded against him in earnest. Bucky panted and placed his hands over Steve's.

"Morning, baby." Steve said softly as he wrapped a hand around his dick to pump him.

"Morning, daddy." Bucky panted, rocking his hips.

"I already told Sam we wouldn't be in for a few days. Get to focus all my attention on my beautiful baby boy. Gonna fuck you so good baby."

"Please." Bucky whined.

Steve pulled down Bucky's underwear and rubbed his hole with the head of his dick. Bucky shivered in anticipation and tried to stay still as Steve finally pushed in to him. Finally filling him up with his dick. Bucky groaned softly as he rocked his hips against Steve's.

"So fucking wet for me, baby. Feel so good."

"Fuck me daddy." Bucky begged, reaching his hand back to tangle it into Steve's hair. 

"Of course, baby." Steve purred.

He switched their position so Bucky was on his chest and knees and he was behind him. Bucky choked on a sob as Steve pounded into him. He gripped the sheets tightly and rocked his hips against Steve's thrusts. It felt as desperate as it did yesterday when Steve had asked him to be his mate. He gasped when he felt Steve wrap his throat. Steve pulled him back against his chest and kept his hand around his throat.

"This okay?" He asked softly before placing a kiss behind Bucky's ear.

"Yes." Bucky gasped.

Steve gave his hip a sharp smack. "Yes, what?"

"Yes, daddy." Bucky whined, closing his eyes tightly.

"Good boy." Steve whispered as he wrapped his other hand around his dick, keeping a tight grip on it.

Bucky writhed as Steve tightened his grip on his throat before releasing it for him to suck in a breath. It made him a little dizzy but it was a welcome feeling as Steve did it again. He choked on a sound as he came, clenching down on Steve's growing knot. Steve bit down on his bond mark as he came inside him. They stayed still in that position before Steve dropped his hand away from his throat and kissed over the forming mark. Bucky hummed and opened his eyes slowly.

"Great way to start the day. Fucked roughly and filled with cum."

Steve laughed softly and set his hands over Bucky's stomach. "Only way I'd want to start my day. But reversed. You just smelled so delicious and you were already so wet. Couldn't help myself."

"Hmm. Kickstarts the baby try too. If I somehow don't have something inside me by the end of my heat there is probably something wrong with me."

"Hopefully there's not. I think we're both too excited for that to be a possibility."

"We just have to see. Guess we can't go out nursery shopping though."

"I would probably say no. Good thing we have the internet."

"Good thing indeed. Except I want to take a shower before I'm covered in sex sweat all day."

"Together shower?"

"Only if you promise not to fuck me against the wall again. It's for cleaning only and then we can fuck later. Look at nursery ideas in between desperation."

"Sounds good."

Once Steve's knot deflated they went to take a fast shower. It was a quick wash before they dried off and put on comfortable clothes. Steve made breakfast as Bucky sat on the floor in front of the couch and scrolled through his phone.

"What color should we do? Everything is saying gray is the new yellow, but too much gray would look dreary."

"We could do grey and white. Balance it out."

"What happened to only one color?" Bucky teased, shifting as he felt slick escaping him.

"That applies to furniture that should match. If you get the crib in a white wood, the dressers should also be a white wood. You can have other things in there too. Like a rocker. You could get that in grey if the crib and dressers are white."

"We should switch the closet doors to white too then."

"Oh my God. I didn't even think about that. I just matched my stuff to the doors when I moved in. I'll look into new closet doors."

Bucky laughed and checked his messages. Thor had asked him about the housing situation they were facing. He told him he'd meet with him once his heat was over. Thor answered him back quickly with a thumbs up emoji. Natasha sent him a picture of her ultrasound and that she missed him working at the bar since the new guy they had hired wasn't as fun to be around. He didn't answer her with words but sent a couple heart emojis. He sighed loudly before opening all of Becca's texts.

"You're trying for a baby? And you want my help to decorate? Can I just come over some time? I need to see my work space."

"James you cannot ask for my opinion and then not even answer me. Also don't go with colors. Grey is the new yellow plus it's super cute. You can accent it with brighter colors and it'll look really nice." She sent a few pictures after that one showing him examples.

"I've already talked to mom about visiting you. She said once school was out I could visit if you were okay with it. I need to assist in decorating, James. My future niece of nephew deserve only the best nursery."

"Fucking text me back you dumb whore we need to discuss my visit."

He smiled and looked up when Steve approached with a plate stacked high with pancakes. "Becca has decided she's going to visit in a few weeks to help with decorating. She also called me a dumb whore."

"Didn't she call you a slut another time? Are you two always so mean to each other?"

"Yeah. It's great. Shows how much we love each other. Would you be okay with her staying here for a bit though? She would come and stay with me after I moved out. It's a sort of tradition."

"I don't mind. There is an extra room. Just let me know when she'll be up so I can take time off to meet her too."

"Will do. I'll let her know she will be staying in an expensive penthouse with a French bulldog and the CEO of Allure."

"Ask her what size she is so I can set her up with some clothes too."

"Please don't. She'd probably do what I did when you bought all those gifts. We don't know how to accept expensive things."

Steve laughed softly and nodded. "Fine, fine. I won't do that." He said as he opened Facebook on his own phone and found Rebecca to message her about it.

Bucky grabbed his pancakes and ate all of them before leaning back against the couch again. Steve pet his hair gently and smiled at him.

"You gonna get a haircut?"

"Why? You don't like my long hair?"

"I love your hair at any length. I just can't believe how fast it grew."

Bucky shrugged before shakily getting to his feet and straddling Steve's lap. "Good for pulling, yeah? I know how much you like to grab my hair when you fuck my face."

Steve sets his hands on Bucky's ass and kneads it through his underwear. It was a pity he had chosen regular boxers over his panties but they'd be coming off quick anyways. "I do enjoy fucking your pretty face. Especially after you've been mouthy."

"I'm not mouthy, daddy. I'm a good boy." Bucky teased with a grin.

"A good boy who needs constant punishment for being naughty." Steve said with a laugh.

"I'm never naughty."

"You were just naughty yesterday, James."

Bucky shivered at the name use and wrapped his arms around Steve's shoulders. "I wasn't naughty... Just needy."

"No, you were naughty. Daddy had a very important phone call but you needed a dick in your mouth. If you would have just asked, I wouldn't have needed to spank you."

Bucky bit his bottom lip. "What if I like being spanked?"

"I think you do and that's why you're so naughty." Steve gave him a light smack on the ass. 

"Please just fuck me already. I've been leaking slick since we got out of the shower."

Steve chuckled and slipped his hands into Bucky's boxers, teasing his hole with his fingers. Bucky buried his face into Steve's neck and rolled his hips. Steve pushed off Bucky's underwear and lifted his hips to pull down his own a little. Bucky whined as he reached down to line Steve's head with his hole and sunk down in one fluid motion. Steve gripped his hips tightly and groaned.

"Always forget you ride dick like a fucking champ."

"S-So big, daddy. Hurts-" Bucky whimpered as he bounced.

Steve didn't fully understand that kink since they had had sex plenty of times for Bucky to get used to his size. He never questioned it though. "So tight around my cock, baby."

Bucky dug his nails into Steve's shoulders as he rocked his hips desperately. Steve thrusted up into him and placed kissed all over his neck and chest. Bucky lolled his head back and moaned loudly.

"So close, daddy. Gonna cum."

"No you aren't. Not until daddy says you can."

Bucky lifted his head up to look at Steve as he pouted which was easily switched to look of ecstasy when Steve hit his prostate. Steve smirks and repeatedly hits that spot, watching Bucky lose more and more control over himself. He wonders if Bucky will be able to listen to his instructions, though there wouldn't be any punishment since their brains and bodies were in sex overdrive. Much to his surprise his filled Bucky with his seed again before his boy came. He kept his hands on his hips and placed light kisses on his cheeks.

"So good, baby. Such a good boy." Steve praised softly as he listened to Bucky's whines. "What do you need, sweetheart?"

"Touch me, daddy. Please touch me." Bucky rambled, shifting his hips ever so slightly.

Steve kissed his boy as he wrapped a hand around his dick. Just the touch was enough to send Bucky to the edge, causing him to cum against their stomachs. He slumped against him and closed his eyes. Steve ran his fingertips along his spine as he turned the TV on and played some soft music. 

"I hate heats." Bucky mumbled. "Always end up so sticky and hot."

"Maybe it'll end sooner because of all the cum inside you."

"Gross you make it sound so much worse. No more talking. You are not allowed to say words anymore."

Steve shrugged and grabbed his phone off the back of the couch and scrolled through it. Sam told him to enjoy his next few days but not too much because he still needed to come to work eventually so he wasn't allowed to run away with his toy. Wanda sent him another group of ads to be approved. Pepper had started listing new ideas for their next line and kept asking if he was going to the show.

"Do you want to go to the release with me?" Steve asked softly.

"The release?"

"Yeah for the line. It'll just be a boring fashion show and then I have to stick around to mingle for a little bit. I haven't answered Pepper yet because I didn't know if you wanted to go or not."

"Who goes if you don't?"

"Pepper always goes and maybe Sam. Sometimes we both go or he goes in my place."

"You should go even if I don't."

"I know. I just wanted to say if you would be going or not."

Bucky hummed softly. "Maybe next time. I'm not ready to be surrounded by people that could buy my entire life at least four times."

"Understandable." Steve said with a small laugh and answered Pepper. "I'll be gone for a few days then since I help set up as well. Three or Four. Will you be okay?"

"Yeah. I might use that time to talk to Thor about the situation. He still doesn't know if it's okay to start looking for a new roommate or not even though he doesn't even need one."

"Doesn't wanna be lonely. That's kinda why I got a dog."

"Speaking of dogs, where is Penelope?"

"With her babysitter. I knew when my rut would start and dropped her off beforehand. She's fine and well. We can get her later."

"Oh okay... Are you really okay with Becca staying here for a while because if not I can tell her no."

"James, I said it's fine. She's allowed to visit her brother."

Bucky whined and buried his face into the crook of Steve's shoulder. "I just want to make sure."

"You won't have to come to work while she's over as well. I want you to spend time with your sister while she's here. Take her shopping or something. I'm sure she'd go crazy over all you can buy."

"Maybe. She is starting senior year after summer. Gotta buy her a new wardrobe." Bucky joked.

The joke went over Steve's head absolutely. "That sounds really nice actually. You can do that. I wouldn't mind."

Bucky rolled his eyes before closing them again. Steve stayed inside of him even after his knot deflated since he'd just be right back in him soon enough. Bucky made him change the TV to his crime shows when he finally decided to keep his eyes open and Steve told him it would be weird to fuck to crime shows but did as he was told. 

Steve had been right about Bucky's heat ending sooner than usual and even his rut ended sooner. They both hoped that meant that this time had caught without a hitch. All they had to do was wait and both of them were excited to see in a few weeks if it there was an embryo inside of Bucky's womb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm going to call this fic done in a few chapters and then make a new one for the continuation. Just because there will probably be less sex and it would feel weird having an explicit label on a fic that has a baby in it.


	11. Abandon

Steve had left at some odd hour in the early morning. Bucky was still fast asleep while he drove to the airport and boarded a plane with Pepper and Sam for the release. When Bucky woke up to an empty bed he had to remind himself of where Steve was. It was still disappointing to wake up alone, but he had been the one that said he didn't want to go. He had Penelope to keep him company though so he wasn't completely alone on the bed. She was curled up against his stomach and he smiled as he carefully pet her head. He didn't know if she sensed something inside him or just enjoyed the warmth in the position. 

"Good morning, Pen. What do you think we should do today?" He asked softly.

The puppy didn't answer him since she was still asleep. He stayed like that until the need to pee overrode the want to keep her asleep. He tried to crawl back on to the bed with her once he was done but she had already moved to occupy the warm space he had left. He figured that meant it was time to get up and changed into a pair of Steve's sweatpants and long sleeved shirts. Sure he needed to cuff the legs a little and keep rolling up the sleeves, but they smelled like him and he already missed him. He went into the kitchen and found a note on the coffee machine.

"I read caffeine is bad for babies. Sorry sweetheart."

Bucky stuck his tongue out at that but decided that was fine. He needed to stop drinking so much coffee anyways and this just gave him a reason to quit. He made himself some toast before sitting down on the couch and turning the TV on. He kept a hand over his flat stomach as he ate his toast, wondering if he should look into a website like Nat and Clint did to follow the size of the baby. Maybe he'd ask Steve about it when he got back. Bucky pouted as he remembered Steve would be gone for a few days. It would probably be a good time to talk to Thor then. He figured he'd try out those yoga classes Thor always tried to talk him into. 

After he finished his toast he headed to the bedroom and changed out of Steve's borrowed clothes into a pair of his own jogger pants. He went back into Steve's dresser to grab one of his long sleeved shirts with a hood on it. He dug through the closet for his mat and grabbed a pair of shoes before slipping them on. He let Penelope out on to the balcony as he texted to Thor to make sure there was a class today. Thankfully he answered almost instantly to tell him yes and that he would be happy if Bucky went. He smiled at his phone before slipping it into his pocket and letting Pen back in.

"I'll be out for a bit, puppy. Be good. Love you."

The dog barked an answer as Bucky headed to the elevator. He stared at all of Steve's cars before walking to his least expensive looking one and hopping in. He hadn't driven an expensive car before so he made sure to drive carefully as he went to Thor's studio. He parked and headed into the building, smiling widely at Thor who happened to be at the desk.

"James! It feels like years since I've seen you!" Thor easily vaulted over the desk and hugged Bucky tightly, lifting him off the ground a little. 

"It's only been a few weeks." Bucky said with a laugh.

"I know. It's just been so lonely since Bruce left again and you never returned to the apartment."

"Yeah, I was gonna talk to you about that after this if that worked for you."

Thor set Bucky down and nodded. "Of course!"

They headed into the room and Bucky noticed how many women there were. Of course there were also a few men and all of them turned to look at Thor when they walked in. He wanted to laugh since most of them probably only did yoga for Thor. Granted he was also only doing it for Thor but it was a friendly thing. The class was about an hour long and he did laugh a few times at the faces people made when Thor would help him with his positions first. He was pretty rusty at yoga though since it had been a long time since he did it. Plus he had mostly done it with Becca or did it alone. Nobody was ever there to really help him since Becca mostly would make fun of him and he'd make fun of her. It made him smile to think about it. He was waiting outside the door for Thor since somebody had asked to speak to him. He watched as the omega women walked out with a sad look on her face and then Thor came out, smiling at him.

"Let us go, James. I am in the mood for some coffee."

"From a machine you didn't break?"

"I apologized for that!"

Bucky laughed and nodded. He headed to the car first to throw his mat in and grabbed his wallet. Thor approached the car with wide eyes and gingerly touched the hood.

"My God, where did you get this from? Is that why you disappeared? Are you stealing cars?"

"What? No. This is Steve's. He's my uh- He's my mate."

"Your mate?"

"Yeah, i have a lot to fill you in on."

They headed to a coffee shop that was only a few buildings away from the yoga studio and walked in. All the baristas said, "Hi Thor!" as soon as they walked in. The blond just waved with a smile before looking up at the menu. Bucky wasn't too interested in the menu but he did see smoothies. Or tea. He wanted to pout since almost everything on the menu was coffee and he couldn't drink it. He didn't pay attention to what Thor ordered but he and the barista were looking at him expectantly.

"Small strawberry banana smoothie please." He said and grabbed some cash from his wallet.

"Oh no, it's my treat, James."

"No don't worry about it, Thor. I'm happy to pay for you too."

"I insist."

Thor was trying to hand the barista his card as Bucky tried to give her a handful of cash. She just stared at them with wide eyes and kept her hands on the counter.

"Thor. Please. You saw the car. Let me get it."

"I invited you. I'm paying."

"How about you just pay separately?" The girl suggested quietly.

They were quiet for a moment and in that second Bucky slid the cash to the girl.

"Sike!" Bucky said as she accepted the money.

"Goddamn it, James."

Bucky laughed and put his change into the tip jar and added a few more dollars. Thor did the same before they went to sit down. 

"So what did you want to talk about?" Thor hummed.

"I mean besides the fact that Steve is my mate? A lot. Kind of."

Thor nodded a little and crossed his arms on the table. "I am glad you found your mate. It is a great thing."

"Thanks. I also decided I'm going to move in with him. I can keep paying my half of the bills if you want though. Until you can get a new roommate."

"It's not necessary to do that if you aren't even there."

"I would feel bad if I didn't. Just until you can get another roommate. I'll even throw in the coffee machine since Steve has like four for some reason?"

"That is three more than needed. If you insist I will accept it, but I won't like it."

"That's fine. The other thing is kind of a secret. I've only told my sister this."

Thor leaned across the table with a smile but sat back as a different barista brought their drinks to the table. They said thanks before Thor leaned across the table again.

"Loki enjoys telling me secrets as well. I love listening to secrets."

Bucky laughed softly and then took a sip of his smoothie. "Our cycles lined up and we decided to try for a baby. It only lasted for a few days so we're both pretty sure it caught but we won't know for a little while longer."

Thor's eyes widened and then he reached across the table to hold Bucky's hands. "I am so excited for you and Steve. You will be great parents."

"Thanks, Thor. I'm really excited."

"I was going to say you smelled different but I didn't know if you'd think it was rude. I think right now it is just the mated scent since it's too early to say if there's a baby or not."

"Probably. It's really funny though because Steve's hands are on my stomach whenever he can put them there. You'd think I was about due from how much he does it and not just in the phase of questioning."

Thor laughed and release Bucky's hands to pick up his coffee. "I'm sure he is as excited as you are. Do you plan on just the one or having more?"

"We haven't talked about that yet. Personally I'd like more. Becca and I don't always get along but I'm glad I had someone to hang out with."

"Loki and I always fought but I agree. I'd hate if I was alone through my childhood."

"Exactly. I don't know what it's like to be an only child and the thought just makes me sad. Maybe I'll just have twins. Get lucky."

"That would be convenient."

Bucky snorted softly and looked out the window. "I don't think that'll happen though. I don't have very good luck."

"I would argue you do. You did meet Steve early in your life. Some people do not find their mates until they are much older. You met at the best time to. Having children will be easy for you. Hopefully." Thor finished with a shrug and then checked his watch. "If you'd like to pay your half of the rent I won't fight you. I must head back to the studio, I have another class in a few minutes."

"That's fine. I'll let you know what's happening baby wise. You'll probably be the second or third one to know since we became such good friends. I'm so glad you were the one that answered my ad about needing a roommate. Couldn't think of anyone better."

Thor walked around the table and hugged him again, smothering him against his chest. "You are my best friend, James. Feel free to stop by whenever to join a class. I would be happy to have you. We could work on your poses then."

Bucky laughed and nodded a little. "I will. I forgot how much I liked yoga."

"Perfect. I expect to start seeing you there then. I'll even save your spot."

"I would appreciate that. Thanks, Thor."

Thor let go of him and set his hands on his cheeks before grabbing his coffee and leaving. Bucky stayed until he finished his smoothie, watching out the large window next to him. He felt like it had been forever since he was able to sit down and people watch. He threw away his cup before heading back to his car and sat with his hands on the steering wheel. He really missed Steve more than he thought he would. He grabbed his phone from his bag and looked through his contacts before calling his mother.

Winifred answered practically on the first ring. "Hey sweetie. What are you up to?"

"Not much. I just felt like I've been forgetting to tell everyone what's been going on with my life. Decided to call the most important person first." Bucky said with a smile as he hooked his phone up to the bluetooth in the car before pulling away from the curb.

"Well Becca fills us in occasionally with more details than we need to know. I hope you aren't telling her all that because I'd have to ask you to stop."

"I barely tell her anything. She has a wild imagination." He said with a laugh.

"Did you really find your mate and forget to tell your parents?"

He flushed at that. "Maybe." Absolutely. "But we've been really busy up until recently. I work for him now and it's been a lot of training." Not a complete lie, it just hasn't been recently.

"What's he like sweetheart? I figured you'd find yourself a dominating woman, though a man isn't a surprise. You've always been willing to experiment with anything."

"Ma. Stop." Bucky whined. "He's really nice though. Buys me a lot of stuff. He has a French bulldog puppy that he treats like a royal baby. It's really cute. Maybe we'll switch things up and I'll pick up Becca for her visit so you can meet him."

"Oh I'd love that. The next holiday isn't close enough. And I know you don't like celebrating anything anyways. Plus I forgot your sister always does this and I don't have enough time to ask for time off. Your dad either. We'd really appreciate you coming to get her."

"Of course, ma. You know I'd move heaven and Earth just for you."

"Thanks sweetie. Now tell me more about your mate."

"As long as you don't mind me bringing you into the store with me because we are really bad about buying groceries."

His mom laughed on the other end of the phone. "That's where I was about to head when you called."

"Aw. I can always call back later. I know how you hate talking on the phone while driving." He hoped it didn't sound too obvious that he was doing that very thing but he often talked to his ma on speaker.

"Just let me know when you're done shopping and I'll call you back then."

"Sounds good. Love ya ma."

"Love you too, Bucky."

Bucky hung up the phone and stared at the screen for a moment with a pout. He always tried to call her on her days off but she was usually still busy. He managed to find a decent parking space at the store and took it, glaring at the person that flipped him off for taking it. He grabbed his wallet and phone before heading in. Hopefully he wouldn't bump into that person because the last thing he wanted was a fight. Not because he couldn't hold his own, but because he didn't want to bruise someone else's ego. He smiled at that thought as he grabbed a cart and started pushing it around the aisles. He didn't really have a list and he was hungry so going to the store was probably a bad idea, but they needed food. Even if it wasn't things they needed.

By the end of it all he didn't know how to get it all into the car. He hadn't even thought about it until the cart was next to it. Thankfully most of it stacked into the passenger seat. Why he thought taking the two seated vehicle for this was a good idea was beyond him. He knew he needed to go to the store. The rest of it he managed to fit in gaps within the car before finally returning the cart. The thought of having to carry it all in hit him as he headed back to the penthouse and he hit his head against the steering wheel at a red light. He was not good for thinking things through. This would not be fun. 

It took a couple trips and only a few shed tears for Bucky to get all the bags up to the penthouse. He had even bought a bunch of cute reusable bags for the trip because he had the vague idea in the back of his mind it would end poorly. It still did because he bought far too much stuff. Penelope was there after the first trip, following at his heel and sniffing things along the way. At least he had remembered her dog food which was her main point of interest while trying to climb into the car. He almost wished he could've carried her. 

At some point he had his arms full of bags and a dog running around his legs and managed to trip himself. He screamed on the way down only to realize he hadn't hit the ground and slowly quit screaming. The smell of an alpha enveloped him and he finally got to his feet and looked at who had just saved him. The man looked like he was trying not to laugh. 

"Sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I just didn't want you to fall."

"It's uh- It's fine. Sorry for screaming until I realized what happened. Thanks for stopping me."

"It made my day a lot better. I should be thanking you."

Bucky hummed at that and looked around for Penelope. "Wanna talk about your day on the elevator? I got a ways up."

"As do I."

"C'mon, Pen. Or you won't get a treat." Bucky watched at the word made her appear from between cars.

He smiled as he walked with the other alpha into the elevator. He pressed his button first before the alpha did.

"You don't really need to tell me about your day. My alpha went on a trip this morning and I feel like if I don't talk I'm going to go mad."

"No it's fine. I'm Stephen by the way. Stephen Strange. I'm a neurosurgeon. I lost a patient today and they can all say it wasn't my fault, she did have other factors against her, but it still feels like my fault."

"Sounds stressful. I think I'd be crying right now if that happened to me."

"Sadly death is common in hospitals. No healthy person sees a neurosurgeon."

Bucky nodded at that. "I suppose that's right. They'd have no need for it."

"Yes. May I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Are you heading to Steve's?"

"Mmhmm." He hummed as he looked down at Penelope who was laying by his feet. "Why?"

"Just curious. I haven't seen him for a while and then I smelled him on you when I caught you."

"Yeah. He's been busy with work and such. Left this morning for a line release."

"And you didn't accompany him?"

Bucky frowned a little at that. He had wanted to go. "I get motion sickness easily. I was worried about the plane."

Stephen nodded and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Ginger could help. There are also all kinds of expensive bracelets but I think they're a waste. Placebo of sorts for companies to get more money."

"Huh. Okay. I'll try the ginger thing. I'll let you know if it works." Bucky said as the elevator stopped at his floor. He stepped off with Penelope and looked back at Stephen.

"Tell Steve I said he needs to visit me soon." Stephen said with a wave as the elevator doors closed.

Bucky smiled as he put all the groceries away. He was sure nothing would have happened if he fell in the garage, but he was happy Stephen had been there to catch him. Steve would have probably tried to fight someone if he had any bruises. Penelope continued to ran around his feet as he moved around the kitchen and he had to keep telling her to move. He managed to get everything put away without stepping on her and decided to lay down without her for a moment.

He shut the bedroom door behind him before throwing himself on to the bed. He was glad he remembered to grab his bag though because he heard his phone vibrating for a call. He dragged himself off the bed before digging into his bag for it. It was Steve!

"Hi daddy." Bucky said as he answered.

"Jesus, Buck. I'm on speaker. You're lucky I'm alone." Steve said with a laugh.

"Sorry. I just missed you today. It's been fun but everything would've been better if you were with."

"Aw, sweetheart." Steve said faintly. "I can leave tomorrow after the show. Sam and Peggy here so I don't have to stay for the party if you want."

"No, it's fine. I want you to have fun too."

"Where are you right now?"

"I'm in my hotel room. I just got out of the shower. Getting ready for bed."

Bucky bit his lip as he laid back down on the bed. He wanted to try something and as his ma had said he was experimental. "Can I ask you to do something?"

"Of course, baby."

"Can you pick your phone up and put it to your ear?"

He heard fabric rustle before he heard Steve's voice loud and clear. "And?"

"Lie on the bed. Are you in a towel?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Open it."

"Baby, are you trying to have phone sex with me?"

"Is it working?"

Steve laughed. "It would if I wasn't so tired, baby. I've been thinking about you all day though. Let's do that instead. What'd you do today?"

Bucky pouted before answering. "I went to Thor's yoga place and tried it out. I think I'm going to go more frequently. I forgot I liked yoga. I also talked to him about paying half the rent until he got a new roommate."

"And?"

"He was okay with that. Didn't want me to but I insisted. Called my mom while I headed to the store to buy groceries."

"Thank God. I noticed we were low on everything while I was trying to find something to eat before I left. What'd you talk to your mom about?"

"I told her we'd pick up Becca for her visit over here which she was grateful for since she forgot and it would be too late for them to ask for days off."

"Sucks not being your own boss."

Bucky licked his lips and nodded a little. "Sucks with you not being here."

"Sorry baby. I didn't want to go but the last show was during a rut so I missed it and everyone threw a fit about it. If you would've told me to stay home I would've."

"I didn't want you to miss it though. I just. It feels weird not having you here. Just got used to not being alone."

"Sweetheart." Steve said softly. "Where are you?"

"Laying in bed. I was gonna take a nap before you called."

"Strip for daddy."

Bucky whined softly and set his phone on speaker before setting it down beside him. He lifted his hips as he pushed off his joggers and underwear. "What now daddy?"

"I bought you a special toy because I thought you'd do this. Thought you'd need daddy back so soon. It's in the nightstand."

Bucky crawled across the bed and pulled open the nightstand, his cheeks flushing as he saw the vibrator inside. He grabbed it gingerly before moving back by his phone. "Looks so big, daddy."

"May or may not have spent extra to get it shaped exactly like my dick. Tell me when it's inside you, baby."

"I thought you were too tired for this."

"I am, but you're not. I'd stay up all night just for you, baby."

"Love you, Steve." Bucky said softly.

"Love you too, Bucky."

Bucky smiled as he closed his eyes and spread his legs. He gasped softly as the cold silicone circled his slick covered hole. He hadn't entirely lied earlier. He was planning on taking a nap, but only after he had played with himself. He had been thinking too much about Steve while he put all the groceries away and those thoughts got a little away from him and he had to hurry to keep himself from dripping slick all over. He bit his bottom lip as he pressed the toy in slowly, his hips bucking on their own accord.

"Is it in all the way?" Steve asked softly.

"Yes, sir." Bucky answered, keeping his fingers against the base of the toy.

A shocked yelp escaped his hips as the toy started to vibrate. Steve laughed softly over the phone. "It's just me, sweetheart. Got an app on my phone that lets me control the vibrations. Feels different, yeah?"

"Used to have vibrators before I had your big dick." Bucky said with a small laugh which changed into a moan as he shifted his hips.

"Not too different then. I wish I was there to see your face. Always look so cute when you're filled up. Always look like it's the only thing you'd ever need." Steve said lowly. "I could get you to do anything as long as I promised to fuck you afterwards, right baby?"

Bucky shivered as he thrusted the toy in and out of his hole. "Yes, daddy."

"Daddy's little slut." The vibrations increased sharply causing Bucky to arch his back and let out a choked moan. "I should've brought you with and fucked you right on the catwalk. Show everyone who you belong to."

"Please." Bucky gasped as he curled his toes.

Steve chuckled softly. "Could've fucked you all over here. In the plane, in the hotel, in the taxi, on the catwalk. You would have been thoroughly fucked today, baby. Maybe I would've just sat you on my cock and let you stay there all day. Let you fuck yourself thoroughly."

Bucky wrapped a hand around his dick and pumped it in time with the thrusts of the toy. Steve had lowered the vibrations a little, allowing him to enjoy the whole thing. "Next time." He said with a gasp.

"Of course baby. Wanna show you off to everyone. Show everyone what a good boy you are. Maybe I'll start doing it in meetings. Have you under the table sucking my dick or just have you sit on it. Would you like that baby? Do you wanna show everyone how good you are?"

Bucky rocked his hips wildly as he nodded. "Yes, daddy. Please. Wanna be your good boy."

"Cum for daddy then."

He arched his back and choked on a cry as he came against his stomach, the toy inside him slowly shutting off. He shivered from the aftershocks and pulled the toy out carefully. Steve was quiet for a little while, allowing him time to calm down. Bucky slid off the bed slowly and headed to the bathroom to wash himself off quickly. He picked the phone up off the bed and then held it to his ear. 

"Thanks, daddy." He whispered.

"Goodnight, baby. I love you. See you in a few days."

"Night, daddy. I love you too."

Neither hung up right away and Bucky smiled as he heard Steve snoring softly. He decided to hang up then. Changing back into the clothes he had stolen from Steve's dresser earlier, he decided it was a good time for a nap then. He laid down on Steve's side and buried his face into his pillow as he closed his eyes. He wasn't sure how he'd last a few more days without his mate, but he'd surely figure it out. Probably just spend more time trying out yoga again with Thor, or he'd finally go see Nat again and tell her about his baby.


	12. Disaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof big warning here. Bucky has a small panic attack about the well being of his baby and Steve just has a panic attack about the whole thing later. Had to add in some kind of angst since this fic has been 11 chapters of good. I just love angst too much sorry.

At almost three months Bucky's stomach hadn't grown very much, but there was a small bump. Steve usually spent late at night and early in the morning to talk to the baby in whispers. Natasha had been excited when Bucky told her about his own pregnancy, stating that their children would be best friends like they had been. Clint had even called him the next day to ramble about their future kids. Thor also showed great joy one day when Bucky walked into yoga. The alpha had told him his scent had changed so much since the last time he had seen him and put his hands on Bucky's stomach. They had laughed a little since at the time there wasn't a bump. When there was an apparent bump Thor almost cried as he touched it. Bucky didn't know why it made him so emotional but he may have also shed a few tears from it. 

Becca had stayed for almost a month once school was out. She and Bucky took control of the nursery and Steve was allowed to help when they asked him to. They had a mostly gray and white nursery but there was accents of teal here and there. Steve had been allowed to pick the walls and of course he picked a wallpaper from Gucci because why not. It was also white and gray so it was allowed. It was floral which Bucky worried about a little bit if they had a boy but he enjoyed flowers so if he had a son then he was allowed to like them too. Flowers weren't gendered. They were just plants. Everyone likes plants. She had been sad to leave when she did since she didn't get to see his stomach grow rounder. He promised to send her update pictures though and she accepted that before finally packing all her stuff. 

Bucky smiled as he thought about that whole time she was over. He was sitting in the rocker in the nursery while he tried to figure out knitting. She had screamed when they picked her up and then again when they got to the penthouse. She almost cried when she saw all the stuff they had bought her because Bucky decided to be nice after Steve convinced him it was probably the last time she'd ever spend more than a few days with him. She had been a little much at first, asking about the prices of everything and Steve just saying he didn't know. Bucky knew he never checked prices. If Steve wanted something he just bought it. Bucky still thought things over sometimes before buying expensive things. Becca didn't check tags while they bought everything for the nursery though. They did that towards the end of her stay when she finally caught on to the whole thing Steve did. She had spent too much time about him in Bucky's opinion. It had been fun shopping with her though. Steve was there to make sure they didn't buy anything they'd never even use but they still ended up with a few things. Luckily the woman that was helping them convinced them to buy a crib that was convertible from newborn to teen. She showed him a few different cribs that changed into beds but none were gray and only one was white. They did find a dresser set that had both colors on the drawers. Steve had been the one that found the plush, white rug that covered most of the floor in the room. Bucky promised to show Becca everything else they got but they figured they'd get just the basics until the baby was closer. The dressers had clothes for a long time though since all three of them kept finding clothes they liked.

Bucky set down his knitting and set his hand on his stomach as he felt a sharp pain. "Hey, baby. What's going on?" He asked softly, slowly rubbing the slight bump.

He carefully go to his feet and sucked in a sharp breath as the pain radiated through his abdomen. He headed to his bedroom and grabbed his phone, telling it to call Steve as he walked into the bathroom.

"Hey, sweetheart. What's up?" Steve answered as Bucky stared at his stomach in the mirror.

"I just. I feel like something's wrong."

"I'll be home in a minute." 

"Wait-" 

Bucky knew he shouldn't have worded it that way. Steve was always worried about him and the baby. He hadn't gone into work today because he couldn't go very long without puking thanks to morning sickness. Steve almost didn't go in but Bucky had made him. It usually didn't take long to pass and once it was gone he felt fine.

He sat on the edge of the bathtub and wrapped his arms around his abdomen, closing his eyes tightly. "We'll be fine, baby. Just fine. Nothing's wrong. I'm sure lots of people get cramps during pregnancy. Maybe you just decided to move a little. That's also normal, right? You can maybe move that early. Why did nobody ever talk to me about carrying a baby?" He asked himself in despair. 

He didn't know how long he sat there just whispering to his baby before Steve burst into the bathroom.

"Do you want to go to the hospital?"

"I don't know, Steve. I don't know if anything is actually wrong."

"Baby, how long have you been sitting there?"

"Since I called you. Why?"

Steve approached him slowly with a concerned look. "I think we should go. You need to change."

Bucky rolled his eyes a little but when he stood up he knew why Steve was saying it. How he didn't notice sitting down was beyond him. The seat of his sweatpants were wet and he felt tears in his eyes when he thought of why they would be. He tried not to look at he quickly stripped off the pants and pushed Steve aside to the bedroom. He pulled on a new pair of black sweatpants. He heard the tub run a little and splashing as he pulled on a pair of socks.

They didn't talk as Steve drove them to the hospital. Bucky sat with his arms around his stomach the whole way. The cramping hadn't stopped and he was starting to feel panic swell within him. He tried to remain calm though. He knew stress was bad for babies so he tried to think of other things. Steve had a strong grip on the steering wheel as he drove. He decided to break the silence.

"I called while I drove over. They're expecting us."

"Okay." Bucky said softly.

"It'll be okay, Buck. It's probably nothing. We're both just worried."

"Yeah."

Steve sighed softly and dropped trying to have a conversation. Bucky was probably more worried than he was. The baby was inside him so he would know if it was okay or not. He hadn't even parked the car when Bucky climbed out and headed in without him. He hit his head against the steering wheel before following in after him. Thankfully he was still talking to the receptionist when Steve walked in. He stood behind him and tried to hold his hand but Bucky set his hands on the counter. He felt a little hurt but kept it to himself.

"James?" A nurse called.

Bucky grabbed Steve's hand then and dragged him along as they followed the petite woman. She had on a pair of teal colored scrubs and the color made Bucky's eyes swell with tears that he blinked away. Steve squeezed his hand reassuringly as he was weighed and then brought into an exam room.

"Can you tell me what happened?" She asked once the door was closed. "And when?"

"Just a few minutes ago. I was sitting in the nursery and I just got sudden, horrible cramps. It felt worse than any heat cramp I'd ever had before. I also uh- I have some bleeding. I'm just worried about my baby."

Steve kissed his knuckles gently while the nurse typed into her computer.

"So just this morning, and there's cramps and bleeding."

"Yes."

"How far along are you?"

"We're almost at eleven weeks." Steve answered as Bucky wiped his eyes.

The nurse nodded and logged off the computer. "I'll send him right in. He'll probably request an ultrasound to check on the fetus. You've had one before, yes?" Bucky nodded. "It'll be the same thing then. I can't say for sure what else he'll do though." She said before walking out.

Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky as he began to shake. They were both thinking the worst instead of the best. It was hard to in a situation like this though. Steve had never been around someone who was pregnant and Bucky didn't really remember when his ma had been pregnant with Becca. He should've called her first to ask her about it before he called Steve. He had panicked though and the only name he could think of was his mate's.

Their doctor walked in and smiled sadly at them. "James. Steve. Anna informed me of what's happening. I'm sure she said I'd want an ultrasound as well. Has there been anything besides fluids coming out?"

Bucky felt bad about not even knowing what the nurse's name was. She wasn't the one that had been there for his first checkup though. "No. Just blood."

"That's a good sign. There is occasionally spotting during pregnancy, it's very normal. If there was anything else I'd be more worried. It is hard to check with male omegas since the baby isn't held in a convenient place like in females. The only ways to check are with an ultrasound and blood tests. I'm going to ask for those too just to be safe."

Bucky nodded a little and Steve had never felt more useless in his life. His mate was in such distress and he didn't know how to help. He didn't know if the ultrasound and blood tests would have the results Bucky needed desperately. He did his best to comfort him though with what little contact Bucky would allow. He followed behind Bucky as they headed to the lab department. Steve wasn't wanted in the drawing room though so he waited patiently for Bucky to walk out. He scurried to radiology since Bucky was practically running down there. 

"James, please." Steve said when he finally caught up to him.

"What, Steve? Please what?" He asked, his voice wavering a little.

"I just want to be here for you, baby. You keep walking away from me. This is our baby. I'm worried too. You don't have to face whatever is happening alone. You heard Dr. Lee, it sounded normal so far."

Bucky sniffled softly as he hugged Steve tightly. They stood in the hallway together for a few minutes. Steve placed kisses on Bucky's forehead and top of his head as he kept his face buried against his chest. Bucky was the one that pulled back and then gave Steve a quick kiss before opening the door to the new department and Steve followed close behind him. They didn't have to wait long before they were called back by a smiling nurse. 

"I'm Adam, I'm your ultrasound tech today. Dr. Lee informed me of what to look for so while I perform the ultrasound I will also be taking pictures for him. Any questions?"

They both shook their heads and then Bucky was laid down and had gel spread against his lower abdomen. Steve held on to his hand as he watched as the screen was turned on and Adam applied the probe over the gel. The first thing they heard was a strong heartbeat and Bucky let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. Steve squeezed his hand as Adam moved the probe slowly before stopping.

"And there they are." He said with a small smile. 

Steve wanted to cry from seeing the little figure on the screen. Bucky did cry and brought Steve's hand to his mouth. Adam pressed some buttons on the machine and kept moving the probe around for his other pictures. 

"Thank God." Bucky said softly as he looked up at Steve.

"More like thank you for being able to carry our baby." Steve whispered in his ear before kissing his cheek. 

"Are you guys going to find out the gender when the time comes?" Adam asked as he lifted the probe and wiped away some of the gel from Bucky's abdomen.

"Haven't decided yet. Maybe when the time comes." Bucky answered with a small smile.

"I'd like it to be a surprise otherwise we did everything in gray for nothing." Steve said with a small laugh.

"I've had a few expecting people tell me they decorated in gray. Is that the new thing?"

"I guess." Bucky said with a shrug. "I saw a lot of websites say gray was the new yellow. I think I'll still invest in some yellow though. I've always liked it."

Adam nodded and helped Bucky sit up. "My mate keeps asking me about having a baby but working in this line always makes me worry."

"I'm worrying and I don't work in this line." Bucky admitted.

"I suppose everyone worries. Dr. Lee told me to send you back to him once you were done here." Adam told them as he walked them out.

"Thank you." They said almost in sync as they headed back to the clinic.

Steve kept Bucky close to his side as they walked. Bucky seemed to feel better and leaned against him. They were both relieved to see the ultrasound but there was still a hint of worry surrounding them. Dr. Lee was the one that called them back and soon they were in the exam room again. 

"I had them rush your blood work so I can see the results and I have some of the ultrasound pictures here. I can gladly tell you at this moment there is nothing happening to the baby. The bleeding is normal since it only seemed to happen that once and there isn't any now. The cramps are a little strange but it could've been from your morning sickness, thank you Steve for mentioning that when you called. Eating or not eating afterwards could cause pain. Pregnancies are a very touchy sometimes. You never know what could cause upset. Please do not hesitate to call if you have any more of these episodes. We all want what is best for you and the baby here. Any questions?"

"Thank you so much, Dr. Lee. I don't know what we'd do without you." Bucky said honestly with a smile.

"No need to thank me, James. I'm just doing my job." He said with a smile. "Just take it easy for a few days. And I'm being serious about calling me at any time if you think something is wrong. I want to help everything go right. You two have a great day."

They walked out to the car and once the doors were closed Bucky's walls burst. He leaned across the middle to hug Steve tightly, holding back a sob. They sat in the parking lot until Bucky had stopped crying, Steve rubbing his back and petting his hair. He had yet to get a haircut so Steve had to be careful about knots and tangles. They were both glad to hear everything was fine but the whole thing had shaken Bucky. Shaken them both. 

Steve held on to Bucky's hand as he drove them back to the penthouse. Bucky fell asleep with his head against the window. He was still worried about him. Had been worried since he was sick this morning. He sighed softly and looked over at Bucky once he was finally parked. His cheeks were flushed and had tear stains on them. Maybe he'd suggest a warm bath once he was awake. He got out of the car as quietly as possible before carefully opening Bucky's door. Luckily he wasn't leaning entirely on the window so Steve was able to open the door without having to catch him. He unbuckled him before carefully picking him up bridal style. Bucky buried his face into his shoulder as he walked. Steve leaned against a wall in the elevator and kissed Bucky's head as they went up. 

Bucky was still asleep once they were at their floor and Steve carried him to their bedroom to lay him on the bed. He watched as Penelope ran up her stairs to lay on the bed with Bucky and looked at him with sad eyes.

"He'll be fine, Pen. Just watch over him while I get him something to eat." He said softly and kissed between the puppy's ears before going into the kitchen.

He didn't really know what to make. He just wasn't sure if he could face Bucky any longer. It was hard being a strong alpha when the whole situation had made him panic as well. He sat down at the table and buried his face into his hands as it hit him. He had never been one to cry and he felt horrible that he didn't even have any tears after all that just happened. His heart felt like it was hitting his ribcage as he sat there. The silence felt deafening and he wanted to take a walk but he didn't want Bucky to wake up alone so he forced himself to stay seated at the table. The room felt like it was teetering back and forth and staring at the table didn't help. He raked his fingers through his hair as he closed his eyes tightly. He tried to force himself to take deep breaths but his chest felt like when he was young again. Like it wasn't expanding enough. Couldn't get enough air.

He slammed his hands against the table as he stood up, flinching at the loud sound. He didn't want to wake Bucky up. He needed his rest. He decided to sit in the nursery instead. He closed the door softly before collapsing on the rocking chair. After staring at the room he figured this wasn't much better. The design of the wall paper was making him feel sick from how much his vision was swimming. He laid down on his back on the soft rug instead and closed his eyes tightly. He thought about how Bucky wanted to paint the ceiling before Steve had picked the wallpaper. He had grinned as he told his alpha he wanted the room to be painted a dark blue and the ceiling would have glow in the dark stars on it. Steve had agreed to that then. Anything to make his omega happy. Until Becca and him had decorated the entire nursery and gave the walls to Steve. He had mostly bought the wallpaper as a joke. It was meant for the guest room Becca was staying it. Bucky had told him he loved it though and it even matched their white and gray plan. He had meant to tell him then it wasn't for the nursery but Bucky kept telling him how much he loved it and was excited to put it up. 

Steve smiled to himself and slowly opened his eyes again, grateful that the room was finally still. He would need to buy more wallpaper for the other room next time he got a chance. Maybe he'd pick a different color or let Bucky design that one too. He had done really well with the nursery. He sat up slowly before getting to his feet. He walked out of the nursery and headed to their bedroom, finding Bucky awake and petting Penelope. He kneeled down next to the bed and looked at him.

"Hi, baby. You feeling better?"

"Yeah. Still kinda tired."

"Probably dehydrated. My poor baby." Steve said softly, pushing strands of hair behind his ear.

Bucky smiled softly and set his hand over Steve's. "I think we're both okay now. Just scary. I was so worried about what was happening and what would happen if that did come true. A voice kept telling me you'd leave me and that's why I kept my distance. I just didn't want to disappoint you if I lost our baby."

"James, I wouldn't leave you if that happened." Steve said softly, furrowing his eyebrows a little. "It just happens. It wouldn't have been your fault. You didn't do anything wrong."

"I know. It just kept whispering to me that I was a bad omega. Couldn't even carry a baby for my alpha. Useless. I just didn't want to upset with me anymore than you already were."

"Oh baby. I wasn't upset at you at all. I was so scared about your wellbeing and the baby."

Bucky closed his eyes and shrugged a little. "Will you take a bath with me?"

Steve laughed softly. "I was going to ask if you wanted to take a bath when you woke up. Thought it might help."

Bucky got out of the bed, careful to not disturb Penelope. Steve was in the bathroom getting the tub filled with warm water. Bucky looked through their large assortment of bubble baths and bath bombs. He grabbed the golden egg one and quickly added it to the tub, smiling at the horror in Steve's eyes. He wasn't a fan of any of the bath bombs that had glitter and this one would leave him covered in gold. Bucky stripped out of his clothes before slowly climbing into the tub as it continued to fill. Steve rolled his eyes but said nothing about his impatience as he went to grab their towels. When he came back Bucky was leaning against the back of the tub with his eyes closed and his hands were on his stomach. He hung up the towels and slowly got out of his suit.

"You gonna move so I can be in too?"

"You don't wanna sit in front of me?" Bucky asked with a sly smile before finally sitting up.

Steve slipped in behind him and set his own hands over Bucky's stomach. "Have you been thinking about names or is it just me?"

"Becca told me I had to include her name or make her the god mother. I told her having her name wouldn't work if we had a boy. She demands to me god mother though."

"That works for me. Except doesn't that require a baptism? We aren't religious."

"Yeah but ma would probably kill me if we didn't have a baptism. Do you have anyone you'd want to ask about god parents?"

"Not really. The only family I have are my parents."

"Cool. Can it be Becca and Thor then? I already promised Becca I'd do that instead of get her name in the baby's. And I guess it could either be Thor or Clint. I'd be okay with either and then the next baby's god parents can be Natasha and the dude we don't pick. Maybe the first one should be Becca and Thor and the second should be Nat and Clint."

Steve smiled and pulled Bucky into a hug. "You want another baby after this one?"

"I mean- We could if you wanted another. I forgot to ask if you just wanted one or more."

"Baby, I would gladly keep filling you up with babies. You're absolutely glowing and look so happy. Look so damn pretty filled with my baby."

Bucky whined and tried to escape his arms. "I can only be filled with one baby at a time. Calm down, Steven."

"Just love you so much, baby. We can have as many kids as you want. I've told you a thousand times and I'll say it again, I will give you anything you want."

"I want to have this baby first and then we'll see. Two would be good, but I'd be okay with more. I think Becca will also be very happy to be an aunt."

"I think I should introduce you to my parents before you have the baby. Want her to meet my baby before she meets her grand baby. Your hospital room might be filled to the brim with both our parents, Becca, and then probably Nat and Clint."

"Aw. I hope Bruce is here when I have them so him and Thor can be there too. I want us to be the annoying people they want to kick out but can't."

Steve laughed softly. "Let's maybe not do that. Do you even want to have the baby at the hospital? I'm sure Dr. Lee would gladly come here if you wanted."

"I still have like six months to think about that. Right now I just want to make sure this baby stays for nine months. When it gets closer to that we can worry about where I'm having them."

"That's fair." Steve hummed and kissed behind Bucky's ear.

They stayed in the bath until it got cold and then Steve complained about the glitter as the got out. Bucky laughed at him and grabbed some of the glitter from the tub and rubbed it into his hair. They may have had a glitter war to see who could cover the other in the most. Bucky may have won. After they stopped the war they put on comfortable clothes before cuddling on the couch to watch Bucky's crime shows. Steve held him close and kept a hand on his stomach, trying to imagine what their baby would look like in six months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's a wrap fam squad! I'm for sure going to be writing a sequel about Bucky having the baby but I'll probably start it with when Steve met Bucky's parents and then Bucky meeting Steve's. Comment if you want them to have a boy or girl because I can't decide. Love you all.
> 
> UPDATE!!!! Part 2 is out now! Super excited to continue on with this fam and to have a sweet baby eventually uwu


End file.
